


Saving You

by CQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Reincarnation, Spirit Animals, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: Teddy Lupin is currently in possession of the weirdest cat he's ever met, and his best friend has also recently got one that's equally unique and unusual. This is no coincidence though, because both cats are in fact former wizards with ulterior motives of their own...while also trying to protect their idiot 'owners' from a new threat to Hogwarts' students.Someone is attacking the students of Hogwarts, and it's up to the boys and their cats to figure out who.Before it kills them, preferably.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Regulus Black/Teddy Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. This Mission

This Mission

Seventeen year old Head Boy Teddy Lupin was quite convinced that he was current owner of the strangest cat to ever prowl the Earth. As a major animal lover he had multiple pets at home that his grandmother somewhat grudgingly took care of for him while he was at Hogwarts, and Teddy had thought he had a pretty good grasp on how various animals, including cats, thought. Until Noir. The one year old, pure black cat had shown up at his house at the end of July in the rain, his grandmother the first to spot the feline through the window, watching them. Naturally he'd gone out to get it, and when no one had claimed the cat he'd decided to add it to his personal menagerie. Giving the cat to someone else had been out of the question when it became very clear that Noir was one of those cats that hated just about everyone. He alone was allowed to so much as touch his majesty, everyone else getting warning hisses that could and did eventually end in claws and bites if he wasn't taken seriously. But that wasn't what made Noir so strange, being bitchy wasn't unusual for a cat, but other…quirks his cat possessed made Noir very unique.

For starters Noir followed him everywhere, but not because he wanted affection or was curious by nature. He just did, like he was guarding him from something. And yet unlike other cats he'd had Noir never followed him into the loo, never groomed himself where anyone could watch him, and he stole food from the table and pantries with a skill that was now legendary among his family and friends because not even his grandmother had been able to catch Noir at it once. And NOTHING got by Andromeda Black Tonks for long. She'd even set traps, and he'd gotten through them without any problems.

Because even more strange than his often odd behavior was how smart the cat was. You could look in his eyes and actually see the intelligence in the black orbs that stared back at you, Noir's irises so dark that at first, second and third glance you usually missed the fact that he did have cat's eyes. Noir was so odd his grandmother had casted some spells to make sure that Noir wasn't a wizard in disguise or being controlled in some way before agreeing to let him keep the thing provided he took it to Hogwarts with him once school started.

The two didn't get along, obviously.

So here he was, patrolling the Hogwarts Express on the way to his final year at the school, with a cat perched on his shoulder. He'd put the cat in a carrier and left it in a compartment with Victoire and his other cousins, but not ten minutes after that someone had yelped loudly behind him, Teddy turning around to find a second year clutching a bleeding hand having made the mistake of trying to pick Noir up. When he'd walked over and crouched down to pick the badly behaved feline up Noir had jumped up, ran up his arm, and taken his present seat on his shoulder, digging in his claws in a warning as to what would happen if he was moved.

Bloody cat.

Luckily for the both of them he had a very well developed appreciation of the absurd, as well as no problem making a fool of himself for the amusement of others. It came from growing up surrounded by Weasleys, who'd adopted him into their clan by way of his godfather. So he tolerated the weird looks, questions, and pointed fingers as various students caught sight of his shoulder's decoration, Noir displaying his usual gracefulness by not once nearly sliding off his perch, his head turning this way and that as though he were patrolling the compartments as well.

"Teddy!"

Turning around again Teddy raised a hand in greeting, cutting Victoire off before she could apologize for letting Noir escape the compartment. "Don't worry about it, nothing keeps Noir out if he wants something. I should have known better than to think he'd stay with you lot while I went patrolling."

"But how did he get out?! The carrier was locked and we'd closed the door." Openly glaring at Noir Victoire Weasley made no effort to hide the fact that she pretty much hated Teddy's newest pet, a feeling that was utterly reciprocated on Noir's part.

Which was just another reason he shouldn't have left the cat behind, Teddy silently acknowledged, regardless of what a nuisance Noir could be even when he wasn't trying to be. Heaven help you when he was actively trying to drive you over the edge.

"Look, don't worry about it, trying to figure out how the little escape artist does it will-."

Whack, Teddy found himself being bitch slapped across his cheek by one furry paw.

Noir did not like to be called little.

"Dammit, Noir!" Reaching over Teddy grabbed the feline by the back of his neck and holding onto the scruff brought Noir over so that they were eye to eye, the cat glaring right back at him, as well as giving a low hiss of warning. "I've told you not to bitch slap me!"

The look in the cat's eyes almost seemed to say that he'd been telling him not to call him little even longer.

"That cat is a menace, Teddy. You should get rid of him. Or pawn him off on someone who hasn't the sense to know pure evil when he sees it! Give him to a Slytherin!"

"He doesn't like Slytherins. Or at least he doesn't like my grandmother. You don't like anyone, do you, Noir?"

Narrowed eyes, and then Noir's front paws came up again, though they just brush against Teddy's cheeks without claws or dark intent behind them. Other than purring and leaning into strokes delivered by Teddy, this was about as affectionate as Noir ever got.

Smiling in spite of himself, it was somewhat flattering that he was the lone person in the universe Noir didn't hate with cold, icy distain, Teddy leaned in to rub noses with the feline before placing his cat back on his shoulder, knowing too much affection would get him nothing but scratches.

"Go ahead and head back, Tori. I've got him."

Muttering something that sounded a great deal like a wish that she could throw Noir off the train, Victoire worked up a bright smile for him and then sauntered off, a number of male students pressing their faces against the glass or opening up their compartment doors to stick their heads out so that they could better appreciate the view before she disappeared from sight.

)

If cats could roll their eyes Regulus would have done so. Today's youth, they were a complete and total disgrace. He would have washed his hands of any blood relation who behaved the way these young hooligans did these days. Of course Teddy wasn't the most shining example of what a wizard should be either, but he was a good boy overall. Or at least tolerable to be around, which was more than he could say about a lot of people he'd been forced to meet since Teddy attracted people like bees to honey. Like that Victoire Weasley girl. He absolutely despised her. Thinking that she could be the next Mrs. Teddy Lupin, hah. Over his dead and rotting cat corpse. Not that that was why he'd been assigned to be Teddy's guardian beast of course, but he still saw it as part of his duty. There wouldn't be a lot of point in saving the Hufflepuff from whatever dark force was apparently going to threaten his Blood traitor cousin's grandson in the future after all, if the boy ended up marrying that bossy blonde trollop who wasn't even entirely human!

And yes, he wasn't human at the moment either, but he was going to be. That was why he was stuck in this body in the first place. Because he not only didn't believe he would fail, but was willing to accept the consequences if he did. Most people stuck in his position, unable to enter either heaven or hell, remained stuck in between the two planes of existence for the rest of their miserable afterlives, clinging pathetically to the hope that eventually they would reach a spiritual understanding of their previous actions that would lead to their admittance into heaven.

Not him though. He'd taken the route of agreeing to be Teddy's guardian when the position was offered to him. If he succeeded in protecting the boy, as well as behaving in a manner that pleased those in charge of such things, he would eventually be able to shift from a cat into a human being again and have a chance of living in the real world as a man once more.

The catch was, because there was always a catch, that he had a cat's lifespan to live and prove himself, and failure meant not only death, but the end of his soul completely. Ordinary animals, after all, didn't have a soul that could go on after death. Regulus Black would cease to exist, once and for all.

But unlike most, who couldn't bear the idea of a permanent end, Regulus was just fine with that. He had no one waiting for him in heaven that he wanted to see, and the only one who would mourn him was his mother. And then there was Kreacher, the former Slytherin mentally added, though he had no ideas if house elves lived on too. The house elf was still alive though, and he'd take his elf back once he was human again. If he became human again.

Because the chance to live again, to do all the things he'd planned to do before he'd been forced to end his own life…for that he would risk everything even if he ended up in limbo again after his second death. Which was admittedly most likely given the fact that people both alive and dead tended not to like him, but so long as he lived first he was fine with that.

Lost in thought Regulus jolted back to awareness when he felt familiar hands on him, instinctively fighting the urge to draw blood as he was once again lifted off Teddy's shoulder, and then settled into the crook of the Hufflepuff's arm like he was a baby.

"Quit glaring at me, you're just fine. It's more normal for me to carry you like this. You aren't a bloody parrot, you know."

Obviously, Regulus thought dryly, shaking his head but tolerating this new position since constantly fighting with the boy would only end with him being given away to someone else or dropped off at a pet store. He knew Teddy was too soft hearted to outright abandon him.

It was actually embarrassing really, how sweet and gentle the boy was. A Hufflepuff, no less. In the Black family. A complete and total scandal really, and that was before you factored in the boy's less than ideal ancestry on both sides thanks to Andromeda's abominable taste in men.

And yet…and yet Regulus couldn't help but…feel somewhat positive towards his descendant. It was impossible not to really. The boy was so absurdly likable, to the point where he got along with pretty much everyone regardless of age or house, and never had Regulus known someone so…truly good, to their very core. It set his Slytherin, Black teeth on edge at times, but it was impossible for him not to care for Teddy.

Hufflepuff or not.

"Soon we'll be at Hogwarts, and you'll have lots of new enemies to make." Teddy murmured to him, the boy's free hand moving to stroke his fur. "You could even win some points with the others if you kept Mrs. Norris the Second busy so that she isn't tracking us all the time."

Oh but Teddy knew how to pet a person, Regulus thought as he moved into the caresses, this being one of the very best things about being stuck with the boy. Not even embarrassed anymore by the purrs he couldn't seem to hold in, Regulus let loose and rumbled away like the motor of that stupid motorcycle his brother had been so proud of.

"There's my good boy. See, you need to show this side of you more often."

Ignoring the comment, he'd promised himself recently that he would only lash out if Teddy called him little, Regulus reminded himself why he tolerated these annoying shows of affection above and beyond the obvious reasons.

He had a job to do and he sure as Merlin couldn't accomplish anything if he was magically confined to his cat carrier or Teddy's room for the safety of the other Hogwarts students. Not that he couldn't get out of either of those places, he could, but it wasted valuable energy and time on his part, when he had to use magic to get out of said situations without being seen.

His orders were not to let Teddy out of his sight, and he had every intention of following that directive until he was human again.

)

In general Teddy got along with everyone, from the most popular to the outcasts, so having a cat that repelled people as thoroughly as Noir did was more than a little troublesome in the Hufflepuff's opinion. He had a feeling that he was going to have to get a T-shirt that warned people against trying to get near his pet, though how he'd get the cat to wear it and not tear it to shreds within seconds of being put in it was currently beyond him. He'd had a devil of a time getting the cat to accept the collar that was currently around the feline's neck, the bell originally attached to it long gone. He'd searched everywhere, and replaced the damn thing three times, but the bells always went missing.

Noir liked to sneak up on people.

Looking down at said cat, who was currently blissed out from his petting and looked completely harmless and adorable, Teddy shook his head over how appearances could be so very deceiving and then continued his walk through of the train before heading out, having confirmed that all the students had left their compartments now that they'd arrived at Hogwarts.

His job done Teddy left the train for the still somewhat crowded platform, returning the wave he got from Hagrid since it was never hard to pick his Care of Magical Creatures out of a crowd.

"Wotcher, Hagrid." Teddy called out, weaving through the students who were still milling around, careful to make sure that none of them accidentally bumped him and set Noir off. He preferred to keep the cat in a peaceful frame of mind for as long as humanly possible.

"Good ta see ya, Teddy." Hagrid assured him once he'd made it over, giving the boy's currently magenta hair an affectionate rub with one hand while pointing to Noir with the other. "And this must be the cat you were telling me about at Harry's birthday party. Noir you said?"

"Yeah, but don't try and touch him." Teddy warned, knowing that Hagrid would be inclined to do so despite the stories he'd told the man about Noir's personality disorder. "He'll maim you."

"Ah, I've heard that before, Teddy and-"

"No, seriously, Hagrid. He's more vicious than a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Noir lifted his head up then, meeting Hagrid's gaze squarely, in a way that had both Teddy and Hagrid thinking that the feline was currently plotting very bad things.

"Blimey…got a powerful stare, doesn't he? Could probably win a staring contest with the Headmistress."

Imagining Professor McGonagall and Noir having a staring contest amused the heck out of Teddy, especially since his cat had won every contest he'd had with Grandmother. The little bugger just did not back down or blink, his grandmother of the opinion that Noir had more ego and pride than ten Slytherins put together.

He'd made the mistake of saying that maybe Noir had been a Black in another lifetime then, which had gotten him nothing but vegetables for a whole week. And not good vegetables either.

Telling Hagrid that story had them both laughing, completely unaware of the real reason Noir was smirking at them from Teddy's arms.

"There you are, Teddy, we were wondering what was keeping you. Hello, Hagrid."

"Allan!"

)

Well aware that Allan was Teddy's best friend, they'd yet to meet due to the fact that the supposedly brilliant boy had spent his last month before school in America visiting his father's family, Noir took advantage of the fact that Teddy was looking in the Gryffindor's direction to get a good look at the very tall redhead who he'd seen pictures of and read letters from. And then his attention shifted completely over to the fact that boy also had a cat in his arms. A Siamese cat with brown eyes that were locked on his own, both recognizing at the same moment what the other was.

They'd both come here to Hogwarts with a job to do, and now they knew it was severe enough that not one but two at least partially damned souls had been brought back to this plane of existence.

While Allan explained why he had the cat, especially since he'd managed to weasel his way out of taking any from Teddy before, the two cats eyed each other for a few moments more before Regulus figured that he might as well introduce himself since he was betting that they were going to be spending a lot of time together whether they liked it or not.

"Regulus Black, though he calls me Noir."

"I see. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Though the other cat answered him in perfect English, Regulus could hear the hint of a European accent so stifled he couldn't place it even as he strained to do so. "I am currently answering to the name Siam."

"And your actual name would be…?"

"Siam will do for now." Was the cat's enigmatic response. "And I believe I've already met the person we need to protect these two from, which I think is far more important for us to discuss."


	2. Target Acquired

Target Acquired

In the Great Hall Regulus's first thought when he got a look at the boy Siam believed was their opponent in this battle they'd be fighting was that there was no way he could be bad enough to need two guardian beasts. His next thought was that yes, the exchange student from Beauxbatons had been sorted into Gryffindor, a definite strike against him, but there was a weak frailty to the boy that must have the school's bullies salivating like rabid animals in their seats. He'd never been the bully sort per say, but he'd hung out with more than his fair share of them in school and in the Death Eater's circles. He recognized their preferred prey. And yet…he wasn't about to discount Siam's opinion either. It wouldn't be the first time evil wore an innocent face after all, and the guy had been put into Gryffindor.

Unfortunately they were at different tables so all he could get at the moment was a visual, but he'd get more once the term started in the morning and he had time to roam and investigate things while Teddy was in class. He and Siam had set up a time to meet outside Gryffindor Tower, and then they were going to go through the guy's stuff as well as a pair of cats could.

Looking down at his paws Regulus scowled at them. They were bloody annoying and inconvenient as hell. But since he couldn't do anything about getting rid of said paws and the rest of the unfortunate form he'd been stuck in right now Regulus instead focused on what he had learned about the target thus far. He hadn't become one of the Dark Lord's most prized spies at such a young age by underestimating the importance of the small, often overlooked details.

Casper Binoche, seventh year, Gryffindor. Formerly a student of Beauxbatons, half British on his mother side. Pureblood in the sense that both his parents were of this world, the exact purity of his tree presently unknown. Sandy blond hair, pale green eyes, height and weight hard to judge from where he was but he'd estimate between five foot seven and five foot nine, around a hundred and forty pounds. The boy had fine, delicate features, almost androgynous really with that frail air that called to bullies and protectors alike.

That could be where Teddy came in, Regulus thought as he looked up at the Hufflepuff currently stuffing his face with food. Nothing roped Teddy in faster or more thoroughly than a wounded creature whether animal or human.

It was also now occurring to the Slytherin that the fact that he'd scorned pretty much every one of Teddy's acquaintance meant that him scorning Binoche wouldn't even registered with the Hufflepuff. He'd made a wrong move on this living chess board and he hated that. He was going to have to try and undo the damage there, Regulus mentally noted, though he did not like the idea of what he'd have to do in order to make his behavior towards Binoche stand out.

So instead he happily turning his attention to the small plate Teddy had just set down on the bench for him, Regulus neatly eating the shredded pieces of chicken that was his dinner. No stupid cat food for him, no siree. That stuff was disgusting and not fit for animal consumption, much less human. It had taken him a while to get that through Teddy's head, but he was glad to see that the training he'd given the boy hadn't been for nothing just because they were at Hogwarts.

It was so weird to be back at his former school, Regulus thought as he lifted his head to look around again, thinking it even more strange to look up to the front and not see Dumbledore at the head table. Not that he'd ever been a big fan of his former headmaster, he hadn't been, but he was actually getting a little nostalgic being back in the Great Hall like this. Now McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's chair, he'd actually gotten along with her decently enough. He'd gotten an Exceeding Expectations grade on his N.E.W.T.S for her class.

Of course back in the day he'd sat at the Slytherin table, but he didn't have a lot of respect for the offspring of the weak and spineless. He'd heard all about it a couple weeks ago, when Sirius's precious godson had dropped in to see his own godson and the two had discussed the fact that Potter's second son and Narcissa's grandson would be in the same year together. That had led to comments about his house that had made it clear that his house had been full of the weakest, most pathetic Slytherins his house had ever housed in Harry Potter's day. Deserting the school like that, running away when the Dark Lord and his followers had come to Hogwarts while even the Hufflepuffs stayed behind.

Shaking his head over that fact for the hundredth time Regulus turned his attention back to his food. He needed to become a man again if for no other reason than they needed real Slytherins in this world again.

)

After dinner Regulus found himself being carried once again, though he didn't struggle or make a sound of protest even though he really did hate not being able to walk about on his own two-four feet. He was going to behave better from now on, even if it killed him. Again. Plus he was on his way to the Hufflepuff common room, which he was a little interested in. He'd once heard a Mudblood first year from that house compare the rooms to hobbit holes, and while he had no idea what a hobbit was, he'd always remembered how much that fact had pleased the git. So he was interested in seeing these hobbit holes for himself.

Jaw dropping a little when Teddy went straight for a pile of barrels near the kitchen, poking at one of those barrels to make the passageway open, Regulus could hardly believe his eyes. This? This was the opening to Hufflepuff?

Oh for Merlin's sake.

Shaking his head Regulus listened as Teddy explained the rhythm of the tapping and where to tap to the first years, the fact that getting it wrong would lead you to being doused in vinegar from one of the barrels a small consolation to the exasperated Slytherin. To him this was the stupidest Common Room entrance he'd ever heard of in any of the wizarding schools, and he was embarrassed that he'd gone to school with students so dim witted they couldn't be expected to remember a simple password.

He was almost embarrassed on behalf of the Hufflepuffs who possessed half a brain. Almost.

Though he was willing to feel sorry for Teddy, Regulus decided, especially since the poor boy had already been stuck with something as pathetic as a badger for a house mascot.

Once they were actually in the common room Regulus had to admit that the décor of the place would somewhat make up for the embarrassment of being a Hufflepuff. It was actually very tasteful and lovely, reminding him of a summer house where light and flora were in abundance. Not that his family's summer residence had ever looked like this, but he'd been to others that had been. Andromeda's little hovel in the woods had had this feel too sometimes, mostly when she wasn't around to darken the corners.

And as per usual since he'd come back Regulus felt some painfully annoying stabs of both regret and sorrow for his cousin, though he did his best to push them aside by reminding himself that technically he was the only family member she'd lost to the first war when any action done by him had consequences. He hadn't been around to put her idiot Mudblood or Teddy's parents into harm's way. And he wouldn't have had he been alive because like it or not family mattered most to him. He might have cut all ties with Andromeda when she betrayed them all, but she'd still been a Black and of his blood. He'd have killed anyone who'd tried to end her life just because she'd been a silly girl with horrible taste in men.

Not that he'd forgiven her of course, for what she'd done. Blacks always held a grudge. Usually for life.

When Teddy set him down on one of the overstuffed couches, it was really comfortable, Regulus was not pleased to be told to stay but curled up anyway since he figured he might as well be comfortable while Teddy did the whole introduction to Hufflepuff. Keeping an ear out for any interesting information, the improved hearing one of the few things about being a cat he genuinely enjoyed, Regulus turned the other part of his mind to brainstorming how he was going to facilitate his coming and goings from this place. It was possible that the door was designed to let pets come and go as they pleased, but given the recent increase in wizards and witches with animagi forms Regulus figured he should have a Plan B. Though then again, given the incredibly simplicity of the Hufflepuff's entrance all he'd really need is a stick to replicate a wand and he'd be good to go.

Aware that someone had taken a seat on the other side of the couch, a little girl from his brief glance in that direction, Regulus was also aware that she was slowly edging closer to him. The closer she got the more wary he became, so that he couldn't ignore her and had to sit up and look in her direction to see what this little Hufflepuff was up to.

And then wished he hadn't.

Teary eyes, bottom lip trembling, a first year obviously, and one he was willing to guess had never been away from home for very long, much less by herself with no one with her that she knew and felt comfortable with. Knowing his luck she was probably a Mudblood too.

Glancing in Teddy's direction Regulus could see that the boy had indeed noticed the girl and was shooting her concerned looks while he lectured the other students. And looking back and forth between the two Regulus got an idea. One he really, really didn't like, but a thought that would probably help as part of his plan to reform his image a little.

Ugh. The things he had to do to become a wizard again.

Getting to his feet Regulus forced himself to close the small gap between him and the sniveling little girl, hopping into her lap and curling up there. He was not purring or nuzzling or-dammit.

Faster than a seeker going for a snitch, the girl had him in her arms, hugging him desperately against her chest while she made sniffling noises.

But Regulus thought of England and sucked it up, remaining loose in her arms and not fighting her hold even though he was pretty sure she'd be breaking ribs at the moment if she'd been stronger. When he looked over at Teddy he could see that the boy was both shocked and very pleased with him at the moment, which meant this was almost worth it. Almost. Because if it weren't for the fact that Teddy would probably try to give him another 'time out' for misbehavior in front of all the Hufflepuffs he'd probably be scratched the girl's face to get loose right now. He was not a teddy bear and being treated like one was worse than he'd imagined.

Finally Teddy was done with his lecture and the other students were dispersing to their respective dormitories, the Head Boy now able to come over and give the girl some one on one attention. Which meant that as soon as Teddy had taken a seat beside the girl Regulus wiggled out of her hold and quickly climbed his way up to Teddy's shoulder where he perched, just daring the girl to try and grab him back.

Fortunately Teddy was ridiculously good at comforting people, and before the girl knew it she was smiling like this was all one big adventure and actually skipped on her way out of the room and into the hallway that would lead to the dormitories. Once she was out of sight Teddy gently picked him up off his shoulder, the boy's hands wrapped around his waist to hold him in front of him so that they were eye to eye.

"I don't know what the hell just got into you, letting her use you like a teddy bear when you normally won't let anyone but me so much as touch your head. Either way, you did good, Noir."

And then Teddy kissed his forehead and Regulus didn't know how to react to that so he decided to continue playing nice kitty. The less he thought about the kiss and the fact he'd just let himself be used like a stuffed animal the better.

)

After making sure that everyone was in their rooms and that the noise levels weren't higher than one expected on the first day back to Hogwarts, Teddy headed for his own room with Noir in his arms. Once there the first thing he did after greeting his roommates was to tell them up front not to touch Noir unless the circumstances were life and death. They'd live longer that way. Of course they thought it was a joke, he could see it on their faces, so again he stated that they were to leave Noir alone and figured that whatever happened next would be on their heads so to speak. Though he'd feel bad about it, if Noir really got a piece of one of them. Thankfully the Medical Wing wasn't that far away in the grand scheme of things. Plus he had told the cat repeatedly that if he behaved really nasty he wouldn't be able to stay at Hogwarts. He hadn't thought it would sink in regardless of how smart the cat seemed to be, but Noir had let that little first year use him for comfort and that was completely out of character for him. Maybe he was mellowing.

Yeah, probably not.

Having placed Noir on his bed Teddy told him to stay put and then turned his attention to getting ready for bed while he shot the breeze with the other boys, catching up on what was new with them since the last time they'd spoken or sent a letter to each other. He wasn't particularly close with any of them, but they were good guys and he felt fairly lucky given the horror stories he'd heard from other people. Victoire was constantly bitching about how one of the girls she roomed with was constantly borrowing her make up or asking to wear her clothes, and as much as he loved Fred Teddy didn't doubt for a minute that that particular Weasley was hell to room with given his love of experimentation outside the classroom. The worst he had to deal with was Tobias's snoring, and all he had to do was put a spell around his bed to block out that noise.

The only noises he'd have to deal with tonight would come from Noir, Teddy thought as he looked over at the cat in question, who appeared to be ignoring all of them at the moment. Noir always slept beside him under the covers, like he thought he was a person too, and he tended to purr rather loudly in his sleep. Not that he minded so much, it was actually kinda adorable.

"So this is the latest addition to your zoo, Lupin?" Coming over to get a peek Stephen studied Noir with some interest, since normally Teddy was a little too much like Professor Hagrid when it came to wearing binders when it came to the dangers posed by various creatures. That Teddy was actually warning them away from this one suggested there was more to the cat then met the eye.

"Yeah. Found him wandering outside the house, no collar or anyone looking for him as far as I could tell. I think his last home was abusive because he's fairly tame unless you touch him, then he tends to go feral. I'm the only one he can stand usually."

"I won't risk it then."

"Good plan." Turning his attention to Garrick Teddy asked how things were going between him and his latest girlfriend. Last time they'd chatted things had been rocky.

"She dumped me." Heaving the sigh of someone who was constantly having girlfriend problems, Garrick came over to take a seat on the edge of Teddy's bed, keeping well away from the cat for the moment, though he was planning to try and make nice with the feline later. "So is the lovely Dominique single at the moment, or is she still dating that werewolf?"

"Still dating Christopher, yes." Teddy moved closer to set a quelling hand on his friend's shoulder. "And if you think Victoire's countless rejections hurt, you don't even want to try with Domi. She'd reject you and then Christopher would beat the crap out of you."

"Ah Victoire, my pitiless angel. How she breaks my heart each and every day." Garrick sighed dramatically, ignoring the groans of the other three boys who rightly feared the teenager would go into some poetic monologue about Victoire Weasley's beauty and femme fatale ways.

Flopped on his bed, which was beside Teddy's, Tobias said the same thing they'd been telling Garrick since Victoire's first year. "Give it up, Man. That one's only interested in one bloke at this school and it's not you."

Feeling all eyes moving to him Teddy hunched his shoulders defensively, not wanting to get into this argument again. He'd grown up with Victoire since they were toddler and baby, like family from her day one so to speak. The idea of dating her, it was completely weird and it was just never going to happen.

Noir would become a sweet, cuddly ball of fluff first.


	3. Seeking Clues

Seeking Clues

Covertly making his way through the school's hallways, the task taking more time than he'd anticipated thanks to the amount of revolving the damn staircases had done since the last time he'd been within Hogwarts' walls, Regulus did his best to stay out of sight of everyone whether they be living or dead. Not that the ghosts that roamed the school walls could cause him any physical problems, but there was always the chance that one would decided to report his comings and goings to someone in authority. Most would just shrug it off as paranoia of course, but there were a few teachers, not to mention the current head mistress, who'd at least hear the spirit out and look into it. Plus Regulus was a former spy, he had a reputation to uphold even if everyone thought he was nothing but a cat.

Arriving at his destination, finally, Regulus came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, thinking to himself that it made absolute sense to him that the door that led to the Gryffindor Common Room was guarded by a badly dressed, gluttenous, and loud mouthed diva.

"And aren't you a pretty kitty?"

'And aren't you a fat disgrace.' Regulus mentally returned, glaring up at the portrait who was making kissing noises in his direction. If he could he'd use his claws to whittle her down some he would have.

"Oh I could just eat you up with a spoon, you're such a pretty, pretty kitty. I wish I could cuddle you to death, yes I would."

Death by cannibalism or being smothered to death in the bosom of a highly obese, middle aged woman. And here he'd thought the way he'd actually died had been a bad way to go. Death by drowning and Inferios was sounding better by the minute.

Thankfully for Regulus's peice of mind the door opened then, revealing Siam in the doorway.

"You're late."

"Next time you can come to me then." Not about to take complaints from someone who wouldn't even tell him his real name, Regulus sauntered through the doorway and then gave the other cat a look that asked if he was just going to stand there all day or if they were actually going to look into the room of their so called target.

Rather than rise to the bait Siam turned around and started to lead Regulus down the short hallway that opened up into the common room, explaining as they went that Allan was one of Binoche's roommates, the other two not worth mentioning. Even if they did join forces with Binoche, he explained, they wouldn't be real assets to Binoche. More like liabilities in his books. Most Gryffindors were, they were such arrogant, over confident blowhards. It was no wonder really that so many of them died in the last two wars.

Warming up to Siam considerable once the other feline was done bashing the Gryffindor house, it was like he was talking to another Slytherin, Regulus asked what house Siam had been in, if he'd been a student at Hogwarts when he was a man.

A pause. "I didn't attend this school."

Given the European accent that left Dumstrang or Beauxbatons, and the more he listened the more he was leaning towards Eastern Europe, which meant it was likely the former. It went with Siam's attitude too. Not to mention there was no shortage of dark wizards and witches to come out of that school, while Beauxbatons...it was in France. Enough said. How he was going to further narrow it done to try and figure out who he was dealing with here...he had some ideas there too.

The stairs weren't a whole lot of fun when they headed up to the bedrooms, Regulus felt ridiculous jumping up them, but since Siam couldn't exactly make fun of him given that they were in the same boat Regulus concentrated solely on not missing a step or overestimating his leaps since falling down the stairs would only end badly. The last thing he needed right now was broken bones or a broken neck. Then it would really be game over.

Once they were at the top Regulus followed behind Siam, his sensitive nose wrinkling at the scents he was coming to quickly associate with large groups of teenage boys. While his human nose had never been sharp enough to detect such things before, the house elves here were highly skilled, his feline nose was a whole other matter. Gross.

"You asked me before, why I think he's the one. It's because he's a psycho or sociopath, the differences between the two are too negilible to distinguish as yet."

"And you know this how?"

"I've been told I'm a high functioning sociopath. I recognize faked emotions and feelings when I see it."

That was reassuring.

Shaking his head Regulus asked if Binoche had actually done anything that proved Siam's instincts where the French boy was concerned were correct. They were talking about a teenager after all. They regularly faked emotions and personas in order to be accepted into their desired peer groups, or simply survive the hormonal chaos.

"Unlike you I did not die a child. I know what I know."

"I am not a child."

"We will see."

Pretty sure that the way Siam was twitching his tail now was meant to be the other wizard's version of waving a red flag in front of a bull, Regulus coldly refused to rise to the bait, sensing that that was the whole purpose of the tail waving and general condescension. Siam wanted to get a sense of him, and Regulus had ever intention of doing his family name proud. He was a Black, he was above the opinions of everyone else. He could care less what Siam thought of him.

"This is it."

The door had been left slightly ajar, Regulus assumed for Siam's benefit, and so it was a simple matter for them to get into the bedroom and over to the bed that apparently belonged to their suspect.

Now the real work started.

)

Searching through someone's stuff, especially when you didn't want it to be visually obvious, was incredibly hard to do when you were low to the ground and only had paws and teeth to work with. Even with the magical abilities they'd been given to make their lives a little easier wasn't enough for them to get through the shielding Binoche had put up around his chest. Had they been humans and had their wands, they told each other, opening the wooden box would have been child's play to them. But they didn't and there was nothing interesting to find outside of that chest as far as they could tell.

Damn.

The boy was neat, everything that was out in the open had been stored away neatly and showed care in both their presentation and the care with which they'd been handled. The quality of the boy's belongings said middle class to both felines, and the single family portrait of Binoche with his parents didn't strike either of them as important, though it was interestingly enough the only family related object their search uncovered.

So overall the search had proven pointless except to confirm that Binoche was worth keeping an eye on because of the chest. Not that it was that big a flag either, since this was a school for witches and wizards, and therefore protective spells around belongings wasn't that unusual among the older students.

They were the ones most likely to be slipping in contraband after all.

Wishing he could kick the chest in front of him without risking serious harm, Regulus had to settle for muttering at it. "This is why I wanted to come back as a Capuchin monkey. Then I would have hands, wouldn't have to waste magic getting in and out of places, not to mention the fact that theoretically I might have been able to use a wand. But with the standard rule about what sort of pets are allowed at Hogwarts..."

"I had similar thoughts."

"Do you have any idea what the success rate is for what we're doing?"

"None. The powers that be wouldn't say, and I'd imagine anyone who actually succeeds either has their memories erased or a binding put on them so that they can't speak the truth of it. Can you imagine what would happen if it became known?"

A number of witches and wizards would swear off meat, that was for sure.

Trying another tact Regulus asked Siam what his connection to Allan was. That might help him identify the other feline, or at least give him another jumping off point.

"And how do you think that's any of your business?"

"He's Teddy's best friend, and anything that affects him is my business. You probably don't want to team up with me any more than I want to team up with you, especially as you won't even trust me with your real name, but we're stuck together because the odds are already against us. So I want to know, are you here for him or yourself?"

"Why does it matter?" Was Siam's oh so casual response. "Especially when I'm guessing you're simply taking advantage of your cousin's grandson as a way of escaping your last form of existence. I'm here to insure Allan's protection and I will do anything to guarantee that. That's ALL you need to know about me."

Regulus's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "I don't blindly follow anyone."

"Not anymore, you mean."

"I'll show myself out."

Giving Siam his back Regulus headed out of the room and down the hallway, glad that the steps were a little easier to get down then they'd been to get up. Steps hadn't been a problem in HIS dormitories, or Teddy's for that matter really.

Trust Gryffindors to do things the hard, stupid way.

)

There really were no words for how much Teddy wished that Victoire had never hit puberty. Things had been so much easier when she'd considered all the boys not part of her family to be gross, ill mannered prats who weren't worth the air they breathed. And hell, even the ones she'd been related to by blood had been on the receiving end of one of her sharp tongued lectures about how the world would be a better place if there were no boys in it. But ever since she'd decided that she was wrong and wanted to be a bride as much as she had when she was little Victoire had set her sights on him and nothing he said or did seemed to change that.

Now with most girls, at this point, he'd have probably forced himself to be borderline cruel in making it absolutely clear that nothing romantic was ever going to happen between the two of them, but this was a member of his family they were talking about here. Yes they didn't share blood, but the connection was there nonetheless.

And that connection seemed to give her the ability to hunt him down like a Niffler when she wanted to.

Staring down at her, searching for some way to get away without it getting embarrassing since Victoire wasn't above causing a scene, Teddy opened his mouth, not sure really what he was going to say, when something else caught his attention.

Namely someone yelling out, "You vicious little furball!"

"Oh, crumpets."

Shaking his head, though he was relieved to have an excuse to ditch her, Teddy hurried to make his way over to where a Ravenclaw was clutching his lower leg while Noir hissed like crazy at him, the cat's body language making it clear that the cat might just go for the kid's eyes next.

Grabbing Noir before he did that Teddy held his bad kitty against his chest while he started to apologize and ask how badly the boy was hurt.

"It wasn't your cat's fault, he was being an arse."

Turning his head Teddy gave Lisbeth, one of James's friends on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a questioning look. She was abrasive, hot tempered and prone to kicking arses and then ask questions, but he knew her to be brutally honest and generally fair unless she felt provoked.

"That arsehole was crowding that girl there in, harassing her. I was on my way to bloody him myself when your cat took care of him. Nicely done, You." Lisbeth flicked a finger in Noir's direction, winking at the cat who just yawned in her direction to show his disdain for her opinion.

Looking over at the girl Lisbeth had to be referring to, Teddy noticed a couple things right off the bat. One was the fact that she obviously wanted to be anywhere but where she was, the second was that her school colors indicated she was a Slytherin. Which also explained why, when her eyes finally met his, hers were filled with cool defiance. Even if the boy had been harassing her she wasn't going to tell him, Head Boy or not. He wasn't a member of her house and that was that.

So all he asked was if she was alright, the girl nodding once before giving him a look that silently enquired as to whether or not he was going to make an issue of this.

"Go on to class then, I'll deal with him."

While the girl beat a hasty retreat the Ravenclaw started to whine that Lisbeth was lying and that he never touched that snotty little Slytherin. And, with a finger pointed in Noir's direction, that nasty little beast ought to be put down.

"You calling me a liar?" Eyes narrowing Lisbeth took a step closer, the Ravenclaw noticeably paling as he backed up a little.

Last year there had been an incident involving Lisbeth's Beater Bat and a fifth year's family jewels. Since then the male population had been treating her with the utmost respect and caution.

"You can head out, I got this." Teddy told her, doing his best not to smirk when she deliberately took another threatening step towards the Ravenclaw to make him squeak like a corner moused faced with a lion, which he sort of was, and then with a smirk or her own Lisbeth sauntered off to no doubt terrorize someone else or stick her nose where it didn't necessarily belong.

Once she was gone Teddy got the bitter and reluctant Ravenclaw's name and year, and after a moment's consideration delivered a punishment that had the Ravenclaw muttering that blood did tell before stomping off, trying to appear more collected than he actually was.

Watching the little arse go, he'd keep an eye on him and talk to the prefects for that house about him, Teddy waited until the boy was out of sight before he turned his attention to the cat in his arms. Noir was looking back at him, and seemed really pleased with himself.

Shifting his hold so that he was holding the cat under its arms so that they were face to face, Teddy grinned at him. "So first you help that little first year yesterday, and just now you came to the defence of another girl who you also don't know, I'm guessing. Does Noir have a chivalrous streak, I'm wondering?"

Noir gave him a look that reminded Teddy of his own grandmother's death glare. Huh, the cat had only been with them a little while and Noir already glared like he was a member of the Black family. It was also a little weird really, having a cat who could so oddly remind him of his grandmother at times.

"So, if I let you go are you going to go off and sin no more? Or do I need to take you back to our room for a time out?"

Now he got his grandmother's 'Do you want to be punished' look. This was getting creepy.

Shaking his head Teddy crouched down and then set the cat back on his feet, his voice gentle but firm as he asked Noir to do his best not to maim or cause major blood loss for the rest of the day, though the whole school term would be great too if Noir could manage it.

Rather than answer, he was a cat so of course he couldn't, Noir deliberately yawned in his direction again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Go forth and sin no more, Kitty Cat."

But Noir didn't move, and in fact wasn't even looking at him. No, Noir was looking over his shoulder, and that made Teddy rise to his feet and turn around to see what had his persnickety feline's attention now.

A blond boy he didn't recognize stood there, blushing a little as he bashfully gestured towards Noir. "I didn't mean to stare, I just very much like cats. You take good care of him, he is very-I don't know the English word for it, pardonne."

Smiling, Teddy informed the boy in fluent French that it wasn't a problem at all. Learning a new language wasn't easy, especially the older you got. French was the only other language he spoke, and that was only because he'd grown up in a family with an aunt who was very French and happy to teach him along with her own children.

Beaming right back the boy stated how happy he was to meet someone here who spoke French too. His name was Casper Binoche, and he hoped that they could be friends.

Taking the offered hand Teddy quite happily introduced himself, always happy to make a new friend as well.


	4. A Heroic Deed

A Heroic Deed

By the end of his first week at Hogwarts Teddy felt like he'd known Casper for years. The other teenager fit right in with his group, and Teddy was pretty sure that the only two individuals at Hogwarts he was close to who didn't like the boy were his and Allan's cats. Both felines avoided, hissed, or just made faces at Casper to the best of their feline abilities. Which was odd since Casper was making such an effort to win them over, but neither could be swayed even when bribed with the possibility of salmon. And Noir freaking loved salmon. Of course Noir also pretty much hated everybody, which he'd explained to Casper, but Allan's cat Siam was fairly even tempered and didn't seem to actively dislike anyone but Casper. It was just plain weird.

It didn't help either that every time he noted the cats treatment of Casper he kept hearing Hagrid in his head, talking about how animals were very sensitive, and often sensed badness in a person's heart before people did. But that was just batty, as Casper was a complete and total sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a bloody fly. As it was he'd had to step in a time or two when one of the school bullies had thought to try and lean on the little blond when they thought no one was around to stop them. So yeah, Hagrid's voice was doubly annoying because he knew that couldn't be it but he couldn't help thinking it either.

Even though Hagrid liked Casper too.

"Why the long face?"

Looking over in Allan's direction, Teddy's tone was wry as he stated that Allan would think him mental for thinking it.

"We're all a little mental, Teddy. Think how horribly boring we would all be if we weren't."

Laughing, Teddy had to agree with that, swiping a hand through his hair, which was turquoise today. "It's just…the way our cats behave around Casper. It would make absolute sense if just Noir was freaking out over him, but your cat is too. Do you think they sense something that we don't?"

"That's not mental to think about. It occurred to me too. But Casper…I really wish Siam would get along with him."

Seeing the blush that streaked across his best friend's cheeks, one of the major downsides of being a redhead, Teddy felt a clutch in his gut at the idea that Allan might fancy being more than friends with just Casper. Because, well, he sorta fancied the new exchange student too. He wasn't his normal type, not physically, anyway, but he was just so sweet and adorable and…and bros before hos as the Yanks put it, even if Casper wasn't a ho and technically he and Allan weren't brothers. If Casper showed an interest in Allan he'd just suck it up and expect his friend to do the same if he caught the other teenager's eye instead.

Or maybe just to be on the safe side he should just outright ask Allan what he thought and then if need be they could swear an oath not to date Casper regardless because no guy was worth their friendship. Right?

Opening his mouth to casually ask, Teddy ended up calling over to James and Seth instead, the two running past them and down the hallway at a rather dangerous speed, most likely late for class. "Oi, you two, watch where you're going or you're going to mow down some poor first year!"

Both James and Seth put on the brakes and turned to salute him cockily, the latter sending him a flirtatious grin that Teddy opted to ignore.

"Oi back, Teddy. Your cat's running too."

Looking in the direction the currently speed walking James was pointing towards, it took Teddy a few moments to even spot Noir, the cat was weaving in and out of people at a speed that was rather dizzying to watch. Teddy felt like he might get whiplash just trying to keep the furball in his sights.

Then Noir was coming to an actual skidding halt, the cat pawing at James's trouser pant leg insistently.

"Well that's weird." Seth stated as he looked down at the cat. "I thought you said the cat was psycho. Though then again, he is acting a little barmy, isn't he?"

"It is psycho. What does it want? Maybe it's rabid."

"Maybe Timmy's fallen down the well." Seth joked, explaining that it was a Muggle joke when James gave him a weird look, Teddy and Allan just as out to sea as they came up to join the two. On arrival Noir immediately switched to pawing and generally acting crazy in what seemed like a really strange attempt to get Teddy's attention now.

"What is up with you, huh?" Crouching down Teddy was about to pick the cat up when his unusually sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent. "Do any of you smell…blood?"

Feeling a sense of dread Teddy started running his hands over Noir's front legs, paling noticeable when his hands came away smeared with blood after making contact with the cat's paws. "You're hurt."

Taking advantage of the fact that Teddy had let his paws go in surprise Noir gave him a pointed look and then took off running back the way he'd come, though they all noticed when the black cat stopped to look back at them, glaring at them and jerking its head as if to say that they had better hurry up or else.

"I don't think he's the one who's hurt." Allan said slowly, his voice laced with a growing dread. "Not the way he's running on those paws."

All four boys coming to the most logical conclusion, which was that Noir had most likely stepped in blood somewhere, they looked at each other and remembering Noir's behavior took off running too, yelling at people to get out of their way as they started chasing after Teddy's cat. Most likely someone had spilled some bottled blood meant to be used in Potions, or Noir had caught himself a rat or mouse...that's what they tried to tell each other…but none of them believed it.

James caught up with Noir first, the boy scooping the cat up into his arms and then telling Noir to just point which way they needed to go. That that would get them to wherever the hell they were going faster. And that's just what Noir did, holding out either a left or right paw, or simply gesturing forward with a nod of his head. They went through seven hallways and then started down a short flight of stairs, James yelling for Teddy to send a Patronus requesting medical help ASAP, the Gryffindor the first to see the grisly sight that awaited them.

Trusting his godbrother Teddy stopped and turned to do exactly that while the other three quickly closed the gap between them and the crumpled, still body of a young girl, Allan's cat standing guard at her side.

)

Grateful when James set him down, though the Gryffindor could have been more gentle about it, Regulus joined Siam in moving out of the way as the three boys crowded in to check on the girl. For himself Regulus could see that her chest still rose and fell, though her breathing was even more ragged, and Siam informed him, when he asked, that her heart beat was notably sluggish, though still beating which was the main thing. Approving when Allan took off his robes to put over her, though he was pretty sure the girl was already in shock anyway, Regulus asked the other cat if she'd woken up while he was gone.

"No. Completely unresponsive. I bit her and she didn't react at all." Siam looked over at him, his face and voice as cool and impassive as always. "You were fast."

They'd agreed that he should be the one to go for help, he knew the castle much better than Siam, and though his heart was beating hard Regulus felt like he might be in danger of heart trouble, he also had to admit that he was feeling good too. The girl wasn't from his house, she was from Gryffindor judging by the colors she wore, but it felt good to do something. To make a difference, after spending the week trying unsuccessfully to make Teddy wary of Casper. That Casper was currently numero uno in terms of being a suspect in this made it that much more important that he get through the Hufflepuff's thick skull.

As it was, the only reason they'd come down here in the first place was because Siam had been shadowing Casper at night and this was one of the places he'd seen their target visit. If memory served, and Regulus had always prided himself on having an excellent one, this particular area rarely had any foot traffic since it was used primarily for storage. Ergo the boy's interest in it had piqued their interest.

Perfect place to dump a body if one wanted to delay it being found, as opposed to disposing of it properly. Though the girl was still alive, not dead at this point. Hopefully, she'd stay that way.

"Any sign of what exactly was done to her?" He hadn't stuck around to examine the girl once they'd found her. Getting help had been more important.

"I don't know. The visible cuts on her body aren't nearly deep enough to do serious damage. I would guess torture, though not for very long. From the way the blood's dried she's been here since early morning. She's in a coma…it should be interesting to find out what she remembers if she lives. Of course if it was me I'd have either killed her or insured that her memories were either missing or too degraded for her to remember anything of use. But our prey isn't that smart, so perhaps we'll get lucky."

Siam was one cold blooded bastard, Regulus would give him that. Thank Merlin the arse was on his side.

Turning his attention back to the boys, Teddy having made the trio a quartet again, Regulus saw that all four of them had removed their robes and had laid her out on two of them to keep the chill of the stone floor from doing more damage than it already had. The other two robes were placed over her and James and Teddy were conjuring up bandages to wrap up the girl's arms and legs while Seth talked to her soothingly and Allan kept track of her vital signs. That they were all horrified at what they'd found was etched on their faces, but they weren't the sort to lose it in a crisis either.

Regulus approved, even if James was too much like his namesake, and the Ravenclaw boy was a Mudblood. They were being useful to Teddy and the girl at the moment, and that was what was important.

Finally the sound of pounding footsteps on the stone stairs reached all their ears, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey soon rushing over, demanding to know who the girl was and what had happened.

"Her name's Essie Fawley. She's a third year in our house." Allan told their Headmistress before turning his attention the school's healer, rhyming off everything he knew about her injuries before joining the other boys in getting out of the way so that Pomfrey could do her thing.

"How did you find her here in the first place? You should all be in class right now!"

"It was the cat, Teddy's cat." Seth blurted out, pointing in said cat's direction for emphasis. "He came running up to James and I like something was very wrong, and then Teddy came over and saw that it had blood on its paws. We chased after it and it led us here. Allan's cat was with her too." He tacked on, having glanced in Regulus's direction and taken notice of Siam beside him.

"Thank Merlin they came down here for the mice." Not even wanting to think of what might have happened to the girl if the cats hadn't stumbled upon Miss. Fawley, or been intelligent enough to go for help, McGonagall informed the two cat owners that both felines would be handsomely rewarded at dinner tonight before she started grilling on them on how it had looked when the boys had arrived, everything they could remember, and everyone they'd passed in the hallway on the way here.

What went unsaid, but everyone was thinking, was that Essie hadn't had an unfortunately accident. This had been a very deliberate attack and someone in the castle was responsible for it.

"It's safe to move her." Pomfrey announced, getting to her feet with a grave look on her face. "We need to get her to St. Mungo as soon as possible, Minerva."

"Yes. Boys, take your cats and head back upstairs. You'll all need to clean up, I'll inform your teachers why you missed the current period. I'll expect you all to be in your next classes though, understand?"

All four nodded, knowing better than to argue.

)

The majority of the student body hadn't known or known much about Essie Fawley, but by the time supper rolled around everyone knew everything there was to know about the brown haired, blue eyed thirteen year old. She was the only child of Sullivan and Tulla Fawley, a quiet, average girl that had mostly faded into the background in her house and classes, but was liked well enough by those who did know her. The reason why anyone would attack her…that was the one question no one had an answer too. No one was taking credit for the attack, naturally, and there had been nothing left at the scene to implicate anyone. It was terrifying to think some crazy psycho was currently roaming the halls, and a great many of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gave the Slytherin table dark or fearful looks. After all…it had to be one of THEM, didn't it?

For their part the Slytherins glared back defiantly, though there were a few who looked fearful too, or stared down at their plates rather than meet anyone's hostile glare.

Regulus was offended on behalf of his house, and would have at least growled a little at the idiots at the Hufflepuff table if not for the fact that he'd been given half a salmon to eat as a reward for the part he'd played in helping out the Fawley girl. It wasn't polite to open one's mouth while one was eating after all.

The mood was definitely dark and depressed during the meal though, not even the fact that the non Slytherin houses had all received a good amount of points due to the heroics of the girl's human rescuers enough to cheer anyone up even a little. Fawley was in a coma, there was a crazy person loose in the castle, and no one had any idea who that someone was.

With Professor McGonagall's words of caution still ringing in their ears, hers was a voice that stayed with you the more commanding it was, all the students eventually made their way out of the Great Hall that night, no one walking alone on the way back to their dormitories. Even the loners were sticking close to other groups, no one wanting to be caught alone in any of the many hallways that made up Hogwarts.

Not having much of an appetite, not to mention the fact that he'd been harassed for details about what had happened since word had gotten out about the attack, Teddy escaped into his room as soon as he could with Noir, the cat purring away in his arms. Noir had really, really enjoyed all that salmon.

"And you earned it, Mate." Lowering his head Teddy pressed a firm kiss against the top of the cat's head, a little amused when the gesture had Noir tipping back his head a little to give him a considering look through narrowed eyes before dismissing him. That was Noir his cat for you.

Setting Noir on the bed Teddy left him there for the moment and turned his attention to undressing, not caring that it was still early to be turning in. He'd write a letter to his grandmother assuring him that he was just fine and would be very careful, and then turn in for the night. If he was lucky he'd be out for the count before his roommates stopped gossiping in the common room and came looking for him to go over it all once again. For what would feel like the millionth time.

Once dressed in loose trousers and an old T-shirt his grandmother was constantly telling him he needed to throw in the trash, Teddy turned back towards his bed, not at all surprised to see that Noir was curled up on the bedspread with his back very pointedly to him. Noir, after all, never watched him doing anything personal, especially if that something involved him shedding clothing. Not that he didn't appreciate the cat respecting his privacy so to speak…but it really was just one more thing that made Noir weird.

Smiling in Noir's direction, the cat having gotten to his feet now to watch him, Teddy retrieved his ink, quill, and some parchment before setting the items on his bedside table. That done he maneuvered the covers up enough that he could slide under them with his back pressed against his headboard, leaning over to retrieve his stuff and a book he'd been reading to use as a writing surface. In moments Noir was under the covers too, pressed up against Teddy's side with only the feline's head visible above the fabric.

Weirdest cat ever.

And giving his weird cat a good scratch behind the ears since Noir had earned it, Teddy made a mental note to inform his grandmother that people wouldn't currently be calling him a hero at the moment if not for Noir.

Who'd have thought it?


	5. A Matter of Opinion

A Matter of Opinion

Arriving at their planned meeting place a full ten minutes early, Regulus wasn't even that surprised to find that Siam was already there waiting for him. Even if he came twenty minutes early the other spirit would probably be here before him because Siam was just like that. It felt like the other cat was always ten steps ahead of him, Regulus mentally fumed, seeming to understand events and people with the flick of his tail. Nothing seemed to surprise the other cat, and people were open books as far as Siam was concerned. In truth Regulus was surprised that Siam had thought he would need any help with this mission, though he was beginning to think that the other cat saw him more as his assistant at best, though lackey was probably closer to the truth. Which was not a role Regulus intended to let himself be regulated to if he could help it.

Good manners had Regulus greeting Siam politely enough, the cat inclining his head and responding just as cordially, the fact that they were both from a time and families where good manners were paramount was obvious in their otherwise cool manner towards each other.

"Anything new to report?"

"No. I've made a mental note of who I see him interacting with, and his manner towards them, but none are sticking in my mind as possible targets."

Siam nodded in agreement. "And the Slytherins are making a point to avoid causing any trouble least their actions be perceived as proof that they're the one who hurt the girl. This is probably the most peaceful this school has been in quite a while if one discounts the overall fear of the population."

That Siam wasn't wrong was disconcerting, not to mention annoying. Though not nearly as annoying at the fact that, surprise, surprise, his house was being blamed for this whole mess despite zero proof that they were remotely involved. Personally Regulus couldn't wait until they found a way to expose the fact that it had been a Gryffindor all along. That would teach the lot of them what house produced the most mentally unstable individuals.

"Do you have anything to report on your end?" Regulus wanted to know, wanting to end the meeting as soon as possible. Not that he had anything better to do, per say, but he'd find something.

"No, but there is something we need to discuss. About our people."

"What about them?" Siam's person Allan was tolerable for a Gryffindor, though that was basically because the boy was so smart he made everyone else look like idiots, which amused him.

"I believe that Binoche is attempting to seduce both of them in order to both gain their cooperation and cloud their judgement where he's concerned. They both appear to be losing their heads over him, and while their strong bonds of friendship seem to be holding for the moment it's only a matter of time before hormones get the better of them. For the time being Binoche appears undecided as to which one he will focus his attention on, but that could be deliberate as well. He might intend to alienate them from each other, as they would constitute a much stronger defense together than they do divided."

It was on the tip of Regulus's tongue to agree that Teddy had terrible taste in men, but the man was family which meant that while he could criticize the boy from sunrise to sunset that was his privilege alone. So instead he asked which goal Siam thought Binoche had at the moment concerning their boys.

"Too early to judge. Allan would be the logical choice, but there are considerable benefits to having a Metamorphmagus in your ranks."

"Why would Allan be the most logical choice?"

"Because he's superior to your person in every way."

Fur literally standing up at the insult of that statement, there was definite hiss in Regulus's voice now as he made his opinion of that statement very clear. "Your time in Gryffindor has obviously decreased your intelligence to a significant degree if you think your person is in ANY way superior to Teddy. Even with his regrettable werewolf genes and Hufflepuff status."

"You don't see Lupin's failings because you're blinded by family loyalty. You refuse to admit he's not ideal because of that."

"And you're apparently blind to the fact that Teddy is far better looking in both face and form in comparison. Teenagers are all about looks, Old Man." Regulus had no idea how old Siam had been when he'd passed away, but he was betting the other cat had lived quite a bit longer than he had. Most did.

"The fact that he's a Metamorphmagus invalidates that statement. He's not good looking, he simply has a magical ability that tricks people into thinking he's more attractive than he, in reality, is."

"For your information he only alters his hair most for the time because he likes it being ridiculous colors. ALL the men in our family are born extremely attractive! And even if he was only average looking, he would still be better looking than that pale string bean you're taking care of! Especially with that horrible red hair."

The feral look that came into Siam's eyes then actually had Regulus fighting the urge to take a step back.

"He. Is. Beautiful." The cat bit off the words, a hint of claws now visible. "You're just too stupid to appreciate someone of his brilliance. Really, it's no surprise that you ended up dead so young. That you survived as long as you did was either a miracle, or the fates simply taking pity on a fool."

A thought occurring to Regulus then, he tipped his head to the side as he regarding Siam more closely. "He's not related to you, is he? Your connection is romantic. Is he your soulmate?"

"I believe I made it clear earlier that I have no intention of discussing my past or my connection to Allan. All you need to understand is that there is literally nothing I will not do to keep him safe and get out of my current form."

"Fine then. So I assume you've come to the same conclusion I have about how we should go about preventing our target from becoming romantically involved with your person."

Siam's eyes narrowed to slits as he demanded an explanation.

"Well if your Allan is as attractive as you seem to think he is, than it should be no problem for us to find someone else for him to date. We'll just have to play matchmaker."

"Try it, and your soul will cease to exist before the night is over."

Oh yeah, definitely a romantic interest. And one who was already on edge about the fact that Allan fancied Binoche, since normally it was nowhere near this easy to get under the other cat's fur. How he could use the knowledge to his advantage Regulus didn't know yet, but it might prove useful later. If nothing else it just felt bloody good to be on the offensive instead of the defensive for once where Siam was concerned.

"Perhaps instead of worrying about my person you should be concentrating on your own person. Strange that he doesn't have someone given how appealing you think he is."

Rather than take offense Regulus smirked. "He has plenty of admirers, I'll have you know. We Blacks don't waste our time on just anyone, you know. And I'm fine with Teddy being foolish enough to be a little smitten by Binoche since that will set Victoire Weasley against him. If he turns her against him Binoche will find himself with an equally popular adversary who fights dirty. That girl is determined to have Teddy, and I would lay odds Teddy's lack of romantic attachments has a great deal to do with that girl's interference."

"She does have a great deal of sway when it comes to the male population of the school."

"Exactly. She hasn't realized that Teddy is interested in Binoche, but when she does I'm predicting she'll do all my work there for me."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Siam's tone broke no argument. "Allan's far too intelligent to be taken in by Binoche for long, and the Weasley girl will protect Lupin for you."

"You do realize that being book smart doesn't necessarily make one people smart, don't you? Just because your Allan is indisputably first in his year academically doesn't mean he knows how to handle himself romantically. Actually, in my experience, it's the unusually brilliant ones that are the most inept in social matters, because their intelligence sets them apart and makes it difficult for them to interact socially with their peers, especially the popular ones." Especially when they weren't rich or had looks to make them more appealing, as in Allan's case.

"Binoche isn't his type."

About to argue with that, since obviously that wasn't the case, Regulus opened and then closed his mouth. "Do you think Binoche might be using some magical means to endear himself to them?"

Interest flashing in Siam's eyes, the cat considered the idea for a moment. "I can't think of any way he could affect so many people all at once…but it is something I will think and consider."

"As will I."

)

The second attack took place nearly a week later, the victim a fifth year boy from Ravenclaw. Arthur Travers was found by the Fat Friar in the same state that Fawley had been discovered in, the site of the attack another rarely used hallway where immediate detection was unlikely. But the ghosts had offered to act as hall monitors and the boy had gotten lucky. After being discovered he was transported to St Mungo where the first victim still resided in the coma she had yet to wake up from. As before there was no clues left behind to suggest who had done this terrible thing, or even why the boy might have been targeted in the first place.

For his part Teddy was torn between worrying that something would happen to one of his own charges and the growing worry that someone would do something stupid. Everyone was on edge, that was obvious, and he was really worried that very soon someone was going to take 'justice' into their own hands or hurt someone accidentally because they were jumping at every shadow.

He was especially worried that a Slytherin would be unjustly blamed and attacked, as everyone seemed to be assuming that the culprit had to come from that house. But Teddy didn't believe in stereotyping that way, and wasn't about to focus all his attentions on the Slytherin portion of the population. Even if his list of possible suspects did have a disproportionate amount of Slytherin on it, at least when compared to those from the other houses.

And wanting to get some info about how things were in Slytherin at the moment, the prefects from the house had refused to cooperate when he'd tried to talk to them about it earlier in the week, Teddy gave a note to one of his third years and asked him to pass it along to a Slytherin Teddy was fairly sure would talk to him. Or would at least show up at an assigned time just because she had better manners than to stand him up the way most of them would.

By lunchtime that Saturday Teddy did get an annoyed visit from one of his cousins because of the note in question, Fred demanding to know why Teddy was trying to make time with his girlfriend. That had amused him on a number of levels, not the least of which was the fact that Gabrielle Goyle was not Fred's girlfriend except in the boy's head. The boy had been chasing after her since they were in kindergarten together, and while she tolerate his great love for her pretty well, she also thought Fred was an annoying pain in her arse most of the time.

Especially in the last year, Teddy thought ruefully, as Gabrielle had developed faster than all the other girls in her year and was now very well endowed in certain areas. And while the first few punches she'd thrown Fred's way had mostly broken the boy's habit of staring at her breasts, they did still make Fred stammer like a complete idiot sometimes.

Thankfully, for the sake of Fred's health, Gabrielle was so used to his reactions by now that she either ignored them or provoked them just to be mean.

But yeah, not wanting to hurt Fred's feelings Teddy had reassured his cousin that no, he wasn't putting the moves on the four years younger than he was Slytherin. He'd even promised to put in a good word for Fred if the opportunity arouse, which pacified said cousin for the most part.

Going with him to his meeting was Noir, though that hadn't been a planned thing. His cat had just shown up out of nowhere as he'd headed off to the assigned meeting place. Noir had been sticking close to him since the first attack, and liking this protective version of his cat Teddy had let his pet tag along instead of try to talk the cat out of coming. Especially since odds were Noir wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Besides, company was nice and Teddy talked to the cat the whole way, picking Noir up and placing the cat on his lap for lots of petting once he'd taken a seat on the bench below the painting he'd mentioned in his note.

"You'll like Gabrielle." Teddy told Noir as they waited for the girl to arrive. "She's very nice even though she can be rather prickly at times. She's very tough too, because her twin older brothers are just like their father and grandfather. All brawn and no brains. Gabrielle takes after her mother's side, thankfully."

"So that's your infamous cat, hmm?"

Both Teddy and Noir looked in the girl's direction as she walked towards them, Teddy calling out a hello as he got to his feet with Noir in his arms, hoping that she hadn't taken offense to his comment about the men in her family. Not that she didn't think that of her own family from what he'd observed, but family was family and he didn't want to be on Gabrielle's bad side either.

Luck was with him though, especially since Noir designed to let Gabrielle pet him before they took their seats on the bench, Gabrielle getting straight to the point by asking him why he'd wanted to talk to her. And it better not be about Fred or she was leaving.

"Not at all, I promise. I actually wanted your opinion on what's going on. I know that most people are pointing their fingers in your house's direction, and I wanted to make sure you guys aren't suffering in silence so to speak. Not that you normally would." Teddy added, reading her expression correctly. "But retaliating would put a bull's-eye on that Slytherin's back and right now that's the last thing anyone would want."

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, though there was worry in her eyes. "So far it's all just talk. I haven't heard of any serious altercations. I just hope the bastard responsible for this is caught soon before someone does something stupid."

"You and me both."

"If you're looking into this you need to be careful, you know that right?"

Surprised, Teddy raised an eyebrow in Gabrielle's direction, which had the third year rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on, think about it, Lupin. The latest kid was a Ravenclaw, and from what I hear he had common sense too. Who in their right mind would go out in the early morning by themselves, especially after what happened to that Gryffindor? According to the boy's roommates he went to bed like normal, nothing amiss, and then he wasn't there when they woke up. Whoever this is, he or she has a way to get to us even in our BEDS. And frankly, despite the example your godfather set, people who take on incredibly evil people when they're just a teenager usually don't meet good ends."

"There's every reason to believe that Essie and Arthur will recover at any time."

"Yeah, which is bloody suspicious too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who goes to all this trouble and doesn't really do anything? I mean yes, they're hurt, and one has to assume that that's what this sick bastard wants, but why isn't there more damage? Why are the physical wounds relatively minor? The majority of the damage was mental, or at least one has to assume that's why they aren't waking up."

Opening his mouth Teddy promptly closed it again, having not thought about it that way before. Because if causing pain was what made this sicko happy then why wasn't there more damage to the bodies? At that time of day there wouldn't be a high chance of being interrupted, and if the person was going to risk the consequences of what they were doing wouldn't they make the most of every victim he or she had?

"Huh."

"Exactly. Personally Flint and I, we talked about it a bit. We think that this is some diversionary tactic, or a prequel to whatever this is really about."

It was completely off topic, but Teddy had to ask for Fred's sake. "You and Flint are just friends, right?"

The look Gabrielle aimed in his direction spoke volumes.

"Right. Sorry. More important things to talk about."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I have any suspects?"

"You'd have told me if you did." Teddy pointed out. "But…?"

"No. There are a couple of people I can think of who I'd say were capable of doing this to another person, and likely innocent ones at that…but…there has to be a reason those two were chosen, and once we know that…" Again she trailed off, though her eyes sharpened after a moment's pause. "And you should keep an eye on that new exchange student too. Nobody knows anything about him after all."

"Casper? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah…I never really got that saying." Was Gabrielle's cool reply. "Because let's face it…we all swat flies. Some just enjoy it more than others."


	6. Bros Before Blonds

Bros Before Blonds

It had been five weeks since the first attack, another Ravenclaw found the week before to bring the total number of victims up to three. All were currently in St, Mungo's in comas, and the healers had yet to find some way to wake the children up. There had been a lull between the second and third victim, long enough that some had hoped that it would end at just the two, but then Silas Selwyn had been found. Signaling that no, this wasn't over yet.

Having not for a minute really considered that it would end with the two, Teddy had enough Black in him that being that optimistic when it came to this sort of darkness was just beyond him, the Hufflepuff continued to look for clues or something that tied the victims together without any success. And that, to say the least, frustrated the hell out of him.

So consumed was he with the question of who this latest villain was, that Teddy didn't stop to think about why Casper would ask him to meet him in private that Saturday. He just said yes, set the time, and then showed up a few minutes before the designated time because being late was rude unless it was unavoidable. It didn't even occur to him that he should be wary of meeting someone in private, not when that person was Casper, no matter what Gabrielle thought.

Yes, the idea was quite laughable, Teddy thought to himself when he saw that the blond was already waiting for him, the teenager shyly raising a hand in greeting with the most adorable flush to his cheeks. Frankly he'd been so wrapped up in what was going on that he'd sort of forgotten that he'd started to rather fancy the new Gryffindor, though now that fact was front and center in his mind, as well as the realization that they were alone and could Casper have asked him here because…oh.

Feeling his cheeks heat up a little too, Teddy found himself almost tongue tied as he said hello, suddenly wishing that he'd taken the time to make sure that his hair wasn't a complete mess thanks to the brisk fall breeze.

"Thanks for coming all this way like I asked. I probably should have picked somewhere inside, out of this wind but…" Trailing off Casper blushed again, staring down at his feet.

"Oh, don't worry about that, though next time you might want to pick somewhere where there'll be more people around. Just in case. I should have said something before but I had other things on my mind and wasn't thinking clearly." Well aware that he was in danger of babbling like an idiot, and since when was he such an idiot in these sorts of situations, Teddy ordered himself to shut up and not jump to any conclusions about why Casper had wanted to talk to him.

Shuffling the feet he was staring down at for a bit, Casper final looked up, his lashes hiding a great deal of his eyes from view as he spoke, his French accent heavier than usual. "I asked you to come because…because I wanted to know if you would like to…if you would go out with me?"

Flattered, and tempted to say yes to a surprising degree, Teddy couldn't help but hesitate as he remembered two very important things he needed to consider before he answered Casper's question. The first was that he'd been so wrapped up in the attacks that he'd never gotten around to talking to Allan about his best mate's feelings where Casper was concerned, and also the fact that Victoire would eat Casper alive if Teddy were to agree to go out with him. Casper definitely wasn't strong enough to take her on, and Victoire had a history of scaring off anyone who was interested in him in record time. Normally he was only attracted to strong-willed individuals too, so this attraction he felt for Casper a definite abbreviation, and really he should-

Lips suddenly pressing against his own in a kiss that was nowhere near as shy as the other boy's earlier behavior, complete with Casper having a pretty good grip on his shoulders, Teddy momentarily forgot what he'd been thinking about moments before. His teenage mind very happy to be kissed, especially since it had been a distressingly long time since the last time he'd snogged anyone, Teddy let himself enjoy the quality of the kissing even though in some small corner of his brain he still remembered all the reasons why he really shouldn't be doing this.

At least there were no fireworks or instant lust, Teddy's mind helpful added, that would have made-

Thoughts interrupted by the sound of someone else making a sound of surprise, Teddy broke away and looked in the direction of said noise, immediately feeling lower than dirt when he saw that it was Allan standing a short distance away from them. And while most people wouldn't see the surprise or hurt in his best friend's eyes, Teddy wasn't most, and he knew all of the redhead's tells.

"Sorry for interrupting, you two. I'll…talk to you later, Teddy."

Spinning on his heels Allan sped walked away, his long legs and eagerness to get the hell out of there aiding him in disappearing from sight by the time Teddy processed the extremeness of his crimes.

"Shit!"

Coming back to himself, his only thought to go after Allan and apologize, Teddy started forward only to be jerked by his arm into staying, Casper having a surprisingly strong grip as he looked at him all liquid eyed and questioningly. Probably the boy had no idea how Allan felt about him, Teddy surmised, and it wasn't his place to tell him either. But he did need to turn the boy down properly, otherwise there'd just be more confusion later.

"Sorry, but I have to go after Allan. And I really like you, a lot, Casper, but I'm afraid I can't go out with you. But I'm sure you won't have a problem finding someone else, and I hope that we can still be friends."

"You…you're turning me down?"

The way Casper gaped at him, Teddy wondered if he was the first guy to ever turn the boy down. Ouch. Maybe they wouldn't be able to stay friends. The first person to turn you down tended to leave a scar, or at least that was how it normally worked. Victoire still hadn't accepted the fact that he'd rejected her yet even though he'd been doing so since they were kids.

"Look, I'm not…I'm really sorry to run off like this, and if you want to talk about this later we can, but I really can't date you. Sorry."

Giving the other boy another apologetic look Teddy pulled his arm out of Casper's grip and took off running after Allan, his best mate way more important than the teenager he was leaving behind however heartless that sort of sounded even in his own mind.

And it was because he was so focused on finding Allan, his back to Casper, that Teddy completely missed the chilling, dangerous look that had come into the other teenager's eyes.

)

Thankfully the advantage Allan's longer legs gave him was something Teddy was able to make up for with stamina and athleticism. Because while Allan was fast when it came to short distances the other boy tended to get winded quickly, while Teddy was just plain fast and highly motivated in this case. So he managed to catch up to his friend just as Allan was within a few feet of one of the doors leading into the castle, the Hufflepuff calling out for Allan to hold on and wait for him. The conversation they needed to have would go better and easier without an audience.

Perhaps thinking the same, though Teddy visibly saw the other teen's shoulders stoop a little, Allan stopped and then started walking towards him with what the redhead probably meant to be a mild curious, 'what could we possibly have to talk about' sort of expression.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Casper. Hagrid mentioned seeing you leaving out this way when I asked if he'd seen you anywhere and I…I just wanted to tell you that Eddie's got himself a nasty cold and can't do his prefect patrols tonight. I can't take the shift because I'm tutoring. But I could ask the others, especially since we can't let Carrick patrol alone given what's been happening."

Wondering if he'd been babbling like this earlier, Merlin but he hoped not, Teddy reached out and put his hands on Allan's thin shoulders, giving them a squeeze to insure he had the other teen's complete attention. "I'm not dating Casper. He completely surprised me with that kiss and I've been kicking myself since I got out here for not realizing why he asked me to meet him in the first place." A pause. "But more importantly I'm sorry I hurt you. You know I'd never do that deliberately, right?"

"Hurt me? What are you talking about?"

"Oh shove it, Wimbledon. I know you fancy him. I'm not blind. And if you want to ask him out I turned him don't properly just now. He's not worth losing a friend over, above and beyond the fact that we have zero chemistry together." And okay, that last part was a bit of an exaggeration, but still…it was for a good cause.

A moment of hope, and then Allan's eyes dimmed a little as he shook his head. "No…he'd never be interested in me. If you are interested in him, and turned him down because of me, you should go see if you can mend things. It's fine, really."

Moving his right hand off Allan's shoulder Teddy flicked the spot middle of the redhead's forehead, just above the teen's glasses. "None of that, you idiot. Any bloke would be lucky to have you, and if you aren't Casper's type then that's his loss. And I don't want to be with him, and that's my finally-oh shit! I just left him alone out there. What if something happens to him!"

Equally concerned Allan stated that the should go back and make sure Casper got back to the castle okay, the two immediately jogging off in the direction that they'd just come. Trying to lighten the mood a little Teddy pointed out that it was probably for the best that neither one of them was going to date Casper since their cats both hated the other teenager. Merlin only knew what the cats would do to Casper if they had to see him on a regular basis.

Laughing, Allan resorted that he supposed he should just be glad that his interest in Casper meant that he was finally evolving enough that he wasn't just attracted to heartbreaking bad boys anymore. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"You and your love of bad boy blonds." Teddy smirked, winking at Allan to soften the words.

"Well blonds are more fun, you know."

"Yeah…Victoire's put me off them for life."

Both laughing now, which wasn't exactly a good thing in Allan's case since he was already getting winded, luck proved to be with them, the two spotting Casper from a distance as the other teenager approached another of the doors that led into Hogwarts.

Sensing them too Casper looked in their direction, raising a hand in acknowledgement before continuing on his way.

"Should I take that to mean there's a chance we might be friends even though I basically rejected him and then ran?" Teddy asked Allan, both of them watching until Casper was inside the castle and therefore safe from whatever psycho was currently roaming around Hogwarts. Unless the bastard in question was lurking inside, waiting for someone to walk the hallways alone. Crap.

It took Allan a moment to catch his breath, but when he did it was to say that he was sure that Casper would be fine with just being friends once he'd had a couple days to get over being turned down. Even if Teddy should have been more polite about it, a note of censor coming into Allan's voice then.

"Well sorry for putting you before him. Not like you're my bestest mate or anything."

"Best friends forever." Allan agreed, his face lighting up with his words.

And then the two headed off to subtly follow after Casper, just to make sure that nothing happened to the blond since it was the least they could do. Especially after they'd both surely ruined the boy's day at the very least.

)

"-so we walk behind him until we were all in a fairly busy hallway, and he didn't seem really upset or anything at lunch or dinner. Though Allan and the cousins mentioned that Casper was more quiet than usual today. I feel bad about it, obviously, but at the end of the day there was really nothing I could do, right? I mean Allan is my best mate, and Casper might be cute and all, but not worth losing Allan over. Though between you and me I'm glad that that kiss was nothing special so that turning him down wasn't as hard as it could have been." Winking as he said it, Teddy stroked a hand down Regulus's back, the cat currently sprawled over his stomach.

Since he would have been unable to verbally chew the boy out for his gross stupidity if Teddy had behaved otherwise, Regulus was indeed thankful things had gone the way they had. Plus now he could rub it in Siam's face that Binoche had picked Teddy over Allan, just as he'd told the other cat the blond would do. One always preferred a Black, even if so few were worthy of them.

Regulus purred just thinking about it, not even minding when Teddy misunderstood the sound as Regulus's way of asking for more stroking. Not that more petting was a bad thing in this case either, the last 'living' Black heir quite content to be petted and bask in the inherit superiority of his bloodline.

"Well aren't you in a good mood. Though you've been behaving pretty well since we got here, haven't you?" Handing shifting Teddy began to rub Regulus's ears, which had the Slytherin all but spasming in delight as he purred like mad in spite of himself. "You're behaving, school is going well, and Allan and I've got the Casper thing sorted out. Now if only I could figure out who the hell is going around Hogwarts hurting people and this year would be going pretty good."

'I've tried to tell you who's doing it, you oblivious git', Regulus thought to himself, perturbed as always that Teddy had yet to figure things out. Really, he shuddered to think of the trouble Teddy must have gotten into before he'd been around to protect the boy from himself.

Though he and Siam had yet to figure out what the victims had in common, either, and that was a thorn in both of their paws. There had to be a connection after all, this couldn't be random. These kids were being specifically targeted for some reason, and the sooner they figured that out the sooner they could predict who would be next and hopefully catch Binoche in the act or find some way to communicate it to one of their owners. Probably Allan, Regulus was willing to admit to himself grudgingly. The redhead was the more observant and intellectual of the two.

Unfortunately.

)

It was at the stroke of three that her eyes opened on cue, hands moving to throw aside covers even as the mind within the body struggled to understand what was going on. Because there was no reason to be up, least of all from a dead sleep, and while she'd never walked in her sleep to the best of her knowledge, she was pretty sure that that wasn't why she was currently walking barefoot towards the door that would lead out of her dorm room. She was in her nightgown still too, and even as she told herself that it was just a need to visit the loo, or that this was just a really weird dream that she'd snap out of soon enough…she knew that wasn't the case.

She walked by the loo as if in a trance, and when she tried to move her hand to pinch herself she couldn't. It felt like her hand was weighed down, the effort to move it ever so slightly taking too much effort. But she had her wand, she realized then, having long been in the habit of having it in hand under her pillow in case her brothers decided to prank her during the night. Plus with what had been going on recently it only made sense to…

Oh no.

She was next. She was the next victim. That was why she was moving against her will. That was why she couldn't stop herself, and why the last two victims had wandered out into those deserted hallways so early in the morning even knowing what could happen to them. They hadn't had any choice in the matter, unable to stop or scream for help, her own throat closing up as she tried and failed to get some sort of sound out of her throat.

Terror cooling her blood, threatening to wipe her mind clean, the girl struggled to remain calm, to try and think of how she could get help as her eyes saw the Common Room ahead of her, signaling the fact that very shortly she'd be walking out of that room too and then…then she'd be away from her housemates and any chance that they could save her, armed with nothing but a wand she couldn't use. Wait a minute…

Glancing down, able to do that much, she judged the angle of the wand she still held as her arms natural swung a little at her sides, realizing that if she could move the wand ever so slightly, she could point the end at herself. And while she'd never done a nonverbal spell before, it was supposed to be all about meaning it, right? She'd mean it with every fiber of her being.

Teeth grinching she concentrated everything she had on trying to move her wrist, sweat broke out over her body with the effort she was exerting as she mentally screamed at her muscles to obey her.

And then it was as good as it was going to get, her bare feet about to leave carpet as her moment came and she screamed the spell as loud and forcefully as she could in her head, the end of her wand delivering the stun as ordered.

Jerking as it hit, her whole body seizing up, Gabrielle Goyle had a moment to be thankful before she crashed to the floor in an unconscious heap, wand still in hand.


	7. Emotional Trauma

Emotional Trauma

Waking up to the feel of soft paws smacking him in the face with growing impatience, stupid pets who didn't realize that he liked to sleep as much as they did sometimes, Teddy somewhat bad-temperedly blinked his eyes open and lowered his chin to look ahead with the intent of death glaring his cat, able to make out Noir's shape before the cat nimbly leapt off his chest and turned to look in the direction of…Minerva McGonagall? What the….?

Jerking up to a sitting position, and instinctively pulling up his covers because it wasn't like he wanted her to see his morning wood or his pajamas, Teddy stared at her sleepily, as it took a moment before the reason why she might be there registered in his still half asleep brain. Sleep forgotten, all the color drained from Teddy's face as he croaked out the question.

"My grandmother?"

"No, Teddy, that's not why I'm here." He couldn't see his headmistress well in the dim light of the bedroom, but her voice was unusually understanding and kind. "I need you to get dressed and come with me, though. I'll explain on the way."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Knowing that whatever was going on had to be big, Teddy pushed back his covers without a thought now, the sound of her walking away and then the door opening reaching his ears as his headmistress left to give him privacy to change. But even that knowledge was secondary as Teddy hastily threw on whatever clothes his fingers encountered first, fashion being the least of his concerns as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Most likely someone else had been hurt, this time from his house. If this was about something that had happened outside the school, like someone else close to him being hurt or dead, she'd have sounded more upset as his family was practically the Wizarding World's family at this point. And she was close to a number of them, so that went double for her. Or so Teddy told himself, as he desperately clung to the idea that it couldn't possibly be someone important to him who'd been hurt. He couldn't possibly have lost someone else.

Sitting on his bed to put on his shoes, his legs feeling a little shaky at the moment, Teddy said nothing when Noir climbed onto his thigh and then put his front paws on Teddy's chest, lifting one paw up to pat him insistently. It was the cat's way of ordering him to let him ride on his shoulder, and rather than argue Teddy put the cat where he wanted to be, and then finishing with his laces quickly hurried to the door and out again, finding the school's headmistress in the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Come." Motioning to him to follow with a wave of her hand, Teddy did so without question, waiting with bated breath for the words they both knew were coming.

"There was another attack last night. Or at least that's how we're treating it right now. It was very different from the previous three, but I believe they must be connected."

"Who was it?"

A telling little pause, and then she glanced over in his direction with a look on her face that made Teddy's stomach clench that much more.

"Gabrielle Goyle."

The two words hitting him like a physical blow, Teddy just stared at her in silence as he pictured the tough, fierce Slytherin who would have fought tooth and nail against anyone stupid enough to attack her. And Gabrielle would most certainly have had more sense than to go out on her own late at night…and while Teddy wouldn't say she was a friend, Gabrielle was still seen as sort of part of the family because….because of Fred.

That was why their headmistress had come to get him. She must have decided to break procedure about what was going on so that he'd be there when Fred was informed. Before everyone else knew so that no one else would be around to see his cousin utterly devastated by the news. McGonagall knew what Gabrielle meant to Fred, and while there were plenty of cousins in Gryffindor she could have woken up to be there for him, Teddy was unquestionably the best option if he did say so himself. And McGonagall was fond of Fred, even if he did drive her a little mad sometimes with his Weasley antics.

"We're going to Gryffindor tower."

"Yes. Miss. Goyle's already been removed from the school, her brothers went with her." A shake of her head. "They seemed genuinely upset about her being attacked, though I have a feeling that was more because they see an attack on her as an attack on their family. They'll possibly be trouble when they get back."

Given that Gabrielle's twin brothers were two of the biggest arseholes Teddy had ever had the displeasure of meeting, Teddy was inclined to agree that they'd be that much more insufferable if they actually tried to find the person who'd attacked their sister. Especially since they didn't have the brains to figure it out in the first place.

And knowing that planning what he would say to Fred was useless, and hell, the boy would probably be so upset he wouldn't hear him anyway, Teddy forced himself to be practical and asked his headmistress what was different about this attack, and where Gabrielle had been found.

"She was found in the Slytherin Common Room by Mr. Flint. Apparently he's trying to master a new move on his broom, and he's been getting up just before six to head out and gets some practice in before breakfast every morning this week. He stumbled across her on his way out, and thankfully kept his head enough to immediately pick her up and rush her to Madam Pomfrey."

"She was found in her Common Room?" That would suggest that odds were the attacker really was in Slytherin. Of the four houses, the door to Slytherin was one of the hardest to find, even if you knew what you were supposed to be looking for.

"Yes. It would appear now that the intended victims are under a compulsion of some sort, forced to leave their rooms and meet up with the perpetrator somewhere in the castle against their wills. I believe that Miss. Goyle realized what was happening, and was either able to overcome the compulsion long enough to grab her wand, or she already had it in her hand when she left her room. According to the study I made of her wand, she most likely stunned herself in the hopes of preventing her body from leaving the safety of her dormitory."

"So she wasn't harmed aside from that?" Thank Merlin for that. At least she hadn't been tortured, Teddy thought when she nodded, especially if the victims were essentially being imprisoned in their own bodies while they were being assaulted. For someone as strong-willed and fierce as Gabrielle, that would have been torture in and of itself.

"She slipped into some sort of coma, similar to what the others are in, but Madam Pomfrey is guardedly optimistic that by studying Miss. Goyle the healers at St Mungo will have a better chance at helping the other victims, as well as hopefully helping Miss. Goyle as well." A pause. "She's strong, both mentally and physically. I have every confidence she'll recover."

Agreeing with her, Gabrielle had been tough and smart enough to stun herself to save herself after all, Teddy lapsed into silence, matching his strides to his headmistress's as he silently turned his attention to trying to figure out where Gabrielle fit in all this.

The person responsible for this wasn't sticking to a gender, age, or physical appearance. House apparently didn't matter, which might help ease some of the tension between Slytherin and the other houses, though Teddy wasn't about to hold his breath there. Of all the victims Gabrielle was the one he would claim to know the best, but even then…

He didn't have a fucking clue who he was looking for. And more people were going to get hurt if he didn't figure it out.

)

Regulus watched with interested eyes as Fred Weasley was delivered what was, apparently, an agonizing blow. The boy had started off trying to talk about everything under the sun when he'd first come down after being summoned, the Gryffindor intelligent enough to know that he was about to get bad news. And when Teddy and McGonagall refused to let him have his way, and had told the Weasley boy why they were there, the boy had slipped immediately into denial, convinced that they must be mistaken because Elle was just too tough and strong to have been hurt. A person would have to be utterly mental to take her on, really, so they had to be wrong. But eventually the truth in their stares had sunk in, and it was then that the crying had started, which was completely unmanly, and Regulus would have told the boy so if he'd been able.

Instead he was stuck on the chair he'd been placed on, watching Teddy hug the boy with one one, the other hand stroking the Weasley's head while he reminded the boy over and over again that Gabrielle hadn't been tortured like the others, and would probably be awake and telling Fred off in no time.

At this point Regulus would have also pointed out that a Black did not make promises they didn't intend to keep to family, which he assumed this person was to Teddy given their previous interactions, but that too was impossible in his current form. Plus the boy technically wasn't Teddy's family, so lying and possibly giving the boy false hope was fine. Lying to others was pretty standard for them when it came to outsiders.

His sharp eyes picking up movement, Regulus kept his gaze trained on Siam now as he watched the other cat slink into the room and past the other occupants of the room. And hopping up to join Regulus on his chair, Siam got straight to the point, asking who in the boy's family had been attacked.

"Gabrielle Goyle."

"Oh. She seemed like a tolerable person."

Surprised at what was almost praise, Regulus would have raised his eyebrows if he'd had them. "I wasn't aware you'd made her acquaintance."

"She's been looking into the attacks as well. Though with a praiseworthy amount of tact and discretion that your person lacks."

"And yours as well."

The two shot each other dark looks before Regulus proposed the idea that she might have been targeted for that reason, and not because she fit the profile set by the other students.

"Possibly. Was anything learned at the scene this time?"

Feeling like an idiot for not telling the other 'man' about the oddities of this attack, but hiding it well in his own opinion, Regulus quickly summarized what he and Teddy had learned about Gabrielle's attack and the suppositions they could make now about their attacker.

"He's a coward." Was Siam's immediate response. "He doesn't even have the guts to lure them to him. He controls them, insures that they have no way to defend themselves, much less attack him, and then he causes them harm while they're helpless, like stabbing fish in a barrel." The cat called the person in question some names in Goblin, the creatures being famous for not only the creativity of their insults, but for having numerous wizard related insults that were mastery level in terms of multiple, grossly derogatory meanings.

Impressed as hell, Regulus just nodded in agreement.

Having got his tirade mostly out of his system from the looks of it, and who knew he was the sort to have one over something like this, Siam went back into his professional detached way, asking if McGonagall had mentioned how long the healers believed the compulsion had been sitting around in the girl's head, waiting to go off.

"No, but I'm sure I'll be able to find out at some point. McGonagall will obviously keep Teddy and his family appraised of her condition for the time being. That fact is bound to come out eventually."

Thinking to give Siam a few minutes to think things over, Regulus turned his attention back to the other three people in the room, noting that the Weasley boy had final gotten himself under control and had switched to anger and a desire to kill whoever had hurt his girl.

That she was not his girl wasn't mentioned, thought the other two did tell the boy that he was not to go out looking for the person responsible. They would find the person that had done this and would see to it that he or she would be made to pay for their crimes, as was fitting.

"Well at least he's not crying anymore." Siam sniffed delicately. "What good does crying do?"

"Exactly. In our day a man acted like one."

The two felines shared a look of complete understanding and agreement.

They'd both known pain and loss after all. Far more than the boy in front of them had ever experienced in his short life. And they most certainly hadn't cried or asked for a hug from anyone. They'd shouldered their burdens like men, and had continued forward without ever revealing to anyone how deeply they suffered. That was what real wizards did.

No one had ever hugged Regulus except for his female relatives…and perhaps, maybe, when he was very young, Sirius had at some point. His brother had seemed to hug his friends and girlfriends easily enough when they'd been in school together. But Regulus's relations had hugged him because he was family and in greeting, not to comfort him. Blacks didn't comfort each other; they didn't need to. Blacks were tougher than that. Had to be.

"The fact that she was the next victim is interesting."

Regulus asked what Siam meant by that.

"Well everyone has been blaming your former house for the attacks. It seems, from my observations, that that is standard practice at this school. Blame the Weasleys for pranks and the Slytherins for more…sinister incidents. Since the attacks started everyone's focus has been on your house, insuring that those of the other houses weren't being considered as possible suspects. By attacking a Slytherin our target is losing that protection. Why? Did she know something that made her a potential threat to him, or was he unable to help himself where she was concerned for some reason? The fact that she was found in the Slytherin Common Room was an accident, he didn't expect her to be found there to incriminate her house since everyone seems to delude themselves into believing that only a member of that house can get into that dormitory."

Opening his mouth to confirm that Hufflepuff's dorms were ridiculous leas to get into, Regulus abruptly held his tongue, not trusting Siam enough to inform the other feline that getting to Teddy would be no hardship for him.

Instead Regulus pointed out that perhaps Binoche thought to create greater panic amongst the school's population by insuring that no one felt safe, including the Slytherins. His house's current occupants were taking some precautions, but that was more against the possibility of a vigilante coming at them, not a fear of being attacked by the latest threat to Hogwarts students.

"Perhaps. Or it could just be a case that he simply so stupid and arrogant that he doesn't realize that this move leave him more vulnerable."

"He's a Gryffindor. Arrogance and stupidity are required traits."

"So you've said, but then you're biased as well." Siam shook his head, his expression peeved. "You know your house best. How will they react to this attack on one of their own?"

"She doesn't appear to have bothered to make even tenuous connections with the majority of her fellow housemates. To the best of my knowledge I can't see them getting overly upset about the attack on one of their own, and the perceived danger they might be in now that it's been confirmed they might be targeted too doesn't matter, as they're already on their guards. They should know that it was only a matter of time before they were attacked by one or the other. At least I would have been preparing for that eventuality. I would imagine that they'll use this attack as proof that theyre not automatically the bad guys since one of theirs was attacked as well."

"Hmm. At this point only Hufflepuff and the faculty have been spared a victim."

"He's also choosing younger targets." Regulus pointed out. "Which is odd, now that I think about it. Wouldn't he want stronger targets? It stands to reason that he's deluding himself about his cowardice, and wouldn't he get a bigger thrill harming his obvious superiors?"

"That is a good point." Siam agreed, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. "Either he's attacking the young because that is seen as a more heinous crime, or whatever compulsion spell or potion he's using wouldn't easily be administered to someone older and more magically aware. Though this would suggest it's an actual spell, as a potion wouldn't necessarily be hard to slip to anyone regardless of age or ability. A memory charm, perhaps, so that the individual doesn't remember being bespelled. Though if that's the case, why not just harm them then? Why wait?"

"We'll find out." Regulus refused to believe otherwise.

"Yes. But how many more will he get in the meantime?"

That was another question they didn't know the answer to, and both thought to themselves, for perhaps the millionth time, how much easier this would be if just killing Binoche wasn't against the rules they were operating under.

Stupid powers that be, making this so much more complicated than it needed to be.

Being goody two shoes sucked.


	8. Catty Talk

Catty Talk

Since it was Sunday there were no classes to worry about, and that being the case Teddy quickly alerted the rest of their family to the situation with Gabrielle and Fred. And once everyone was down and dressed Teddy suggested that they head down to the kitchens, round up some food, and then go outside for a picnic so that they could avoid the worst of the initial fallout and spare Fred that at the very least. Allan volunteered to go to breakfast since it would be a good idea to have someone there in case someone acted suspicious, and agreeing with that Teddy thanked him and arranged to meet later to discuss this latest development. McGonagall didn't question their ability to get into the kitchens, she was no fool, and instead settled for asking them to show more sense than their predecessors and keep her in the loop about anything they came up with. She'd rather they not just show up at her office bloody and battered after it was all over.

Teddy promised she'd be the first to know if he came up with a clue.

Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, the members of the Potter/Weasley/Lupin family were all well-schooled when it came to dealing with someone experiencing emotional pain. Even the youngest among them knew to tread carefully, and so they all spent the next few hours just being together while subtly reminding Fred that they were there for him and they were good for hugs or plans of unholy mayhem to unleash on the bastard who'd dared to attack one of their own.

Fred was appreciative, but too quiet.

But at least he wasn't crying anymore, which Regulus certainly appreciated. Plus no one had suggested handing him over to the boy to cuddle, which would not have ended well for anyone involved.

So yes, that he was left alone was for the best, and Regulus actually felt a very small spark of approval towards the boy when Fred asked Teddy if he would go with him back to the castle so that he could thank Flint properly for helping Gabrielle. Teddy could ask the Slytherin about the whole thing too, since he was investigating the attacks. Maybe Teddy would think of a question no one else had thought to ask Flint.

Agreeing that that was a good idea, because his Teddy was no fool, Regulus immediately moved in to climb up onto the boy's shoulder, allowing the Hufflepuff to help since they were in a hurry.

Leaving the others behind to pack stuff up the three of them headed back to the castle, Teddy using his patronus to track down the Slytherin they were looking for since it went without saying that without the Marauder's Map it would take forever to track Flint down in the castle. Especially on a Sunday. Luck was with them though, as they were directed away from the castle and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, which of course made perfect sense given who they were looking for.

They found Flint sitting alone on the bleachers, the boy looking in their direction with a fierce expression of warning that switched into cool watchfulness when he saw who it was.

"Everyone wants to ask me about what happened, so I'm hiding out here."

Teddy's eyebrow rose. "Not really the best spot given your love of the game."

"Exactly. No one would think I would be stupid enough to pick such an obvious hiding place. It's working for me so far. Or it was until you two showed up."

Since he couldn't argue with that Teddy inclined his head and asked Flint if they could talk to him for a few minutes about what had happened. There wouldn't be much point in trying to get anything out of the Slytherin if he didn't want to talk after all, so better to be polite and upfront about it.

"It's fine. I'm sorry she was hurt. I like Gabrielle." Flint directed the words towards Fred, who'd been silent thus far. "She'll be fine, you know. She's a fighter."

"The toughest." Fred agreed, the boy clearing his throat hard. "I wanted to say thank you to you personally, for what you did. For helping her."

Flint shrugged the thanks off, which Regulus approved of one hundred percent. It was the Gryffindors who were all about soaking up praise and adulation, Slytherins didn't need that. They knew how much better they were without needing to be told.

"I was half asleep when I headed out; I'm not a morning person by nature. She was just lying on the ground with her wand in her hand, no signs of visible wounds. I picked her up and took her to the Medical Wing. I don't know what happened after that, McGonagall just came out and told me they were transferring her to St Mungos." Flint stared down at his hands for a moment before meeting Teddy's gaze again. "She wouldn't have left at night by herself. She wasn't stupid. I knew she was looking into what had happened a little, and I told her if need be I'd help her. Watch her back."

Trusting the Slytherin to keep it to himself Teddy told Flint what he knew, including the fact that they now believed the victims were put under a compulsion, which was why they were leaving their dorm rooms despite the danger.

Expression thoughtful, Flint mulled that over for a minute or two before nodding, stating that that made sense. Though it raised a number of questions as well, like how these people were having those compulsions placed on them in the first place.

"Working on that."

"You need to be careful too." Fred interjected quietly. "Whoever did this might blame you too, for the fact that things didn't go right last night. And if this bastard can get to Elle, he could get to you too."

"I'll borrow a Beater bat."

While Regulus agreed with the idea of beating Binoche's head in with a Beater's Bat Regulus also didn't like the idea of Flint being in possible danger. True Slytherins were in short supply these days. He didn't want anything to happen to one of the few he'd met since returning to this existence.

Just one more reason why he needed to hurry up and figure this mess out before it was too late.

)

It was three days after the attack on Gabrielle that Teddy received a letter in the mail that turned out to be from the Headmistress, the simple note requesting that he retrieve his cat if he hadn't brought Noir to breakfast with him, and then bring the feline to her office as soon as possible afterwards. She'd already spoken to his teacher about the class he'd be missing, and he wouldn't be penalized in any way if he wished to remain with the cat. Apparently Professor Jadely had pointed out to McGonagall that Noir and Allan's cat had been first on the scene of the first attack, and perhaps they knew something that would help in her investigation. As McGonagall was a cat animagi, she was the ideal person to speak to them.

Feeling like an idiot himself for not thinking of it himself, surely it would work, Teddy lifted Noir up off the bench and held the cat up in the direction of the head table so that the headmistress could see that he had his cat with him, the curt nod he got from her in return confirming that she'd seen them and would expect him at her office promptly.

Setting the not terribly impressed Noir back on the bench so that the cat could continue eating his breakfast, Teddy gave the feline's head a stroke before looking in the direction of the Gryffindor's table to try and catch Allan's eye. His friend seem absorbed in a book he was reading instead of eating his breakfast like he should have been, but Allan finally sensed his gaze and looked up, the questioning look his friend sent him making it clear that no, Allan hadn't noticed the mail that had been dropped in front of him at all.

Rolling his eyes Teddy held up his own letter and then jerked his chin in the teenager's direction, Allan thankfully getting the message as the redhead belatedly noticed the stationary in front of him. After a moment of mail flipping Allan held up an envelope identical to the one Teddy had gotten, Teddy nodding to signal that yes, that was the one he wanted Allan to look at.

Nodding in return Allan quickly opened the letter and read the contents, the look he sent in Teddy's direction making it clear that he was equally disgusted with himself for not thinking of this himself either. Giving his best mate a look in return that said he completely understood, the two shared rueful smile and then with a nod they both went back to what they'd been doing with a great deal more optimism and hope regarding the possibility that they might have some much needed answers before lunch time. It was about time they got a break, after all.

And with that to look forward to Teddy ate a much heartier breakfast than what he'd been eating the past week or so, and then scooping Noir up into his arms he walked a short distance down the table before stopping to ask a friend of his to take notes for him, as he'd be missing his first class. Luckily Maggie was happy to help him out, and with much thanks and promise to help her with her Transfiguration homework later Teddy left the Great Hall with Noir perched on his shoulder.

Heading straight for the Headmistress's office Teddy took a seat on the bench near the office entrance, knowing that she wouldn't be there yet. Instead he waited, not surprised when she came into view less than five minutes later.

"Headmistress." Getting to his feet Teddy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Teddy." Inclining her head in return McGonagall ordered her door opened before starting up the revealed staircase, speaking to him as she did so. "As Mr. Wimbledon does not have a habit of bringing his cat with him to meals he'll have to go and retrieve his cat from the tower before coming here. That shouldn't be a problem though, as I'd rather interview one and then the other anyway. That way I can get both versions of their stories separately."

Having figured out what they intended to do Regulus would have told his former Transfiguration teacher that it was pointless for her to try and interrogate him or Siam, but obviously he couldn't in their present states. She'd figure it out soon enough though. Or she'd think he was deliberately refusing to give her information, which would be annoying since Teddy would then think that he was doing it deliberately too. But there was really nothing he could do about that except hope that something clued her into the fact that he literally could not give her information. Or at least he was ninety eight percent sure that the powers that be had insured that not even a cat animagi could speak to him. Teddy had tried in his wolf form and had gotten nowhere with him. Teddy had believed he'd done that on purpose at first too.

And as if he could hear what Regulus was thinking Teddy informed the headmistress that he'd tried to have a conversation with Noir a few times over the summer while in his own animagi form, without success.

"You believe he'll refuse to speak to me as well?"

"Well that's just it, Headmistress, he opened his mouth and appeared to be trying to talk to me, but couldn't for some reason. My grandmother looked him over to see if he'd been bespelled in some way that prevented him from communicating, but found nothing to remove. But I'm sure that even if he can't help you, Siam will. And maybe Siam could even translate for Noir if need be."

"I've never met a cat I couldn't speak to."

Apparently deciding that it would be for the best if he didn't argue, which proved that Teddy was indeed wiser than his house would suggest, Teddy didn't contradict his headmistress and remained quiet until they were in the woman's office and she was telling him to put Noir on the floor.

"Yes, Headmistress."

Set down on the ground, Regulus decided to sit properly, his tail swaying ever so slightly as he waited for her to transform so that she could fail to talk to him. And then Siam. And wouldn't that just put her Gryffindor tail in a bloody knot.

As he watched she came to stand in front of him, and then in one smooth move transformed into the cat form he recalled from his days of having her as a Transfiguration teacher. It was still somewhat impressive, though less so now that he was stuck in a cat's body.

"Hello, Noir."

"Hello, Headmistress McGonagall." Or that's what he tried to say to her, but from her expression Regulus was sure he was speaking nothing but gibberish, if that.

She kept trying to talk to him though, right up until a knock came that signaled that Allan had no doubt arrived with Siam. Then she transformed back into her human self to tell him to enter, informing Teddy with some annoyance in her voice that he had been correct, she'd gotten not a word from his cat.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. You did warn me."

"I'm sure you'll have better luck with Siam."

She didn't have better luck with Siam.

And yes, it angered her QUITE a LOT.

)

"It really is a pity that that didn't work." Siam commented as they walked side by side down the deserted hallway, their 'owners' having trusted that they could take care of themselves and had headed for their next class after being dismissed by McGonagall. "Not that I thought it would, the powers that be would have foreseen and prevented the possibility of us talking to an animagi no matter how rare they are. Though now we have a problem; you heard her mention the fact that she might have us looked over by professionals. That could be very annoying, especially if it means us being taken from the castle. Getting back here would be most time consuming."

"We'd find a way."

"That goes without saying. In my case, at least."

Letting the insult go, he was getting used to it and wasn't about to risk losing his chance at a new life by killing the insulting furball, Regulus said nothing. Siam might yet prove to have some use after all, since there was no denying the other man's brilliant mind. Plus the other man was the only one he had to talk to at the moment, and Regulus could admit, if only to himself, that he desired having someone to converse with. He'd never needed anyone in the past, and would someday be able to say that again…but for now things were different.

"If we do end up being sent to London, we should make a point of visiting Gabrielle. We might be able to figure out what was done to her."

Siam nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt I would stand a better chance than most healers of properly identifying what was done to her."

"Perhaps we should arrange to go to St Mungos then."

"No. I will not leave Allan unprotected. Until we can be sure he doesn't fit whatever criteria Binoche has for his victims I will not willingly leave Allan open to attack. He doesn't recognize the threat Binoche poses him, currently."

"Especially since your Allan fancies him."

"I believe I've made it clear that you weren't to mention that in my presence, especially since it's a temporary phase, and one that most teenagers seem to go through."

Regulus snorted as he stated that he'd never gone through a phase where he'd find someone like Casper Binoche remotely attractive.

"Nor did I. But I expect we were both raised quite differently from the average teenager living within these walls currently. And not just because we were born in other time periods."

"Were you born into a family that was seen as consisting of dark wizards?"

Quiet for a moment, Siam considered the question carefully before surprising Regulus with an actual answer. "Parts of my family would have been classified that way, yes. The others, well most were just very good at hiding the aspects of their characters that the wizarding population as a whole would not have approved of. And yes, in my day I was viewed as badly as you were before your heroic self-sacrifice came to light."

Wanting more information, but not wanting to be obvious about it, Regulus tried to keep on topic while shifting the focus a little. "I hardly recognize the world we're living in now. I would imagine that a number of my ancestors would think that it was for the best that my line has all but died out, rather than have our descendants fall in line with the way the world is now."

"Certainly not the way I would have shaped it. Though most would probably agree that that was for the best. Even I would agree, looking back."

"I'm surprised you'd say that."

"Only a fool doesn't admit when he's wrong. One can't learn from one's mistakes if he refuses to see them as such. And this time around everything will be different."

Okay, he didn't like the sound of that. "Are you implying that you plan to take over the world if we're successful and you secure a human body for yourself again?" Because he had no intention of living in a world ruled by Siam. He'd prefer to be dead again, thank you very much.

"No. I've decided ruling the world is a pointless endeavor. I have other, more important plans."

Yes, he definitely didn't like the sound of that.


	9. A Name's Importance

A Name's Importance

Stretched out on the second floor's windowsill he'd come to think of as his own, it was an excellent place to sunbath and think, Regulus all but purred with enjoyment as his black fur soaked up the heat from the rays of sunlight coming from outside. The day was unseasonably warm, and he had every intention of taking advantage of that fact for as long as possible. The Hufflepuff dormitories were underground after all, so he didn't get any natural sunlight down there. There hadn't been any in the Slytherin dormitories when Regulus had been a student either, which he hadn't been terribly fond of back then, but he'd put up with that since any other dorm would have meant belonging to another house. And Slytherin was where he'd belonged even if currently there was nowhere else he'd rather be than in the light, even if a pillow to sprawl out on would be nice.

And while it was extremely tempting to just relax and go to sleep Regulus refused to pass out, especially since he was out in the open and therefore unprotected if Binoche or any other psychopath roaming the school grounds decided to use him for target practice. Not to mention there was always Peeves to worry about. Merlin knew he'd always hated that damn poltergeist.

Allowing himself to take a minute or two to relish the idea of all the things he'd like to do to the trickster should the opportunity present itself, Regulus thought he would literally sacrifice limbs to be able to hold a wand again. So many of his present problems could be solved if only he had hands to work with. He was never, ever, taking them for granted if he succeeded and became a wizard again.

Blacks weren't the sort to wallow in wishful thinking though, and Regulus did have far more important things to think about then his lack of thumbs. Especially since his chance of regaining his human form would only rise if he could just figure out what Binoche's victims had in common.

What set them apart from everyone else? Why had Binoche chosen them, because Regulus was in complete agreement with Siam about it not being random no matter what some were thinking. There was something special about the students targeted and figuring out what that something was was the key to unlocking what the hell the exchange student was up to. He knew it in his gut.

Having already discarded all the usual factors he and Siam had come up with, Binoche didn't seem to have a preference for gender, physical appearance, or age aside from preferring them younger than older, so Regulus knew they had to think about less obvious possibilities. House didn't matter, nor did social class or how much Muggle blood they might have running through their veins. No Muggleborns targeted though, which was interesting, but that didn't necessarily mean anything given that the Mudbloods were in the minority anyway.

Essie Fawley. Arthur Travers. Silas Selwyn. Gabrielle Goyle.

Hell, at this point the only similarity he could find was that three of the four victims had a 'y' in their last name. And somehow Regulus doubted that that was it.

Flint might be next, or Teddy, or one of his friends for helping the victims. Or even someone that had seen or knew something and just hadn't realized it at yet. That was a possibility that would cloud the waters up soon enough, making it impossible for them to know whether the people in question would have been targeted otherwise.

Repeating the names over and over again in his head like that might jog something loose in his mind, because something about their names bugged him, it was only when Regulus shortened it to their last names that a feeling of knowing dread overtook him. And getting to his feet instinctively as he struggled to grab hold of the mental thread that would explain the gut feeling that the answer was now right in front of him, Regulus focused every thought he had on what he knew about those names.

Fawley. Travers. Selwyn. Goyle. Fawley. Travers. Selwyn. Goyle. Fawley. Travers. Selwyn. Goyle.

By all the fates and imagined deities!

The answer that came to Regulus hit like a shock of electricity through his body, his jaw dropping a little in shock as the idea of it went against years of belief and indoctrination. It was not the natural order of things, it was not what was done, and to his mind it was rather like hearing that mice had taken to hunting down cats in their spare time. It went against the lessons of history, the rules of their people, and should have been ludicrous to imagine, much less believe to be true.

But having spent weeks pondering what the victims could have in common without success, this was the only glaringly obvious link between them that he could see. And should have seen earlier, Regulus recognized, now that the answer was staring him in the face. But why was Binoche hunting the students for such a reason?

In a flash his mind made the leap, the true horror of what Binoche's end game might be hitting Regulus hard, knocking all the breath from his lungs all over again.

No. No. It could not be allowed. He would not stand for that to happen! Not when there were already so few of them!

Leaping off the window sill and onto the floor, Regulus ran like his life depended on it down the currently deserted hallway, his world having narrowed down to the thought that he needed to get to Teddy. The Hufflepuff should be in Potions class right now, and once he got there he would make the teenager take him to the library so that he could direct him to the book that would tell Teddy what connected the four victims. He couldn't talk to Teddy to tell him what he'd realized after all, but surely his descendant would be intelligent enough to realize what Regulus was trying to show him once he saw the book. Andromeda might be a blood traitor who'd turned her back on her family, but surely she'd educated Teddy about their lineage and their family tree regardless. Even just a basic understanding of it should be enough to clue the boy into why the book was important. What it revealed. The names were listed right there too and…and if Teddy couldn't figure it out then Allan would. Pride be damned about whose person figured it out first, as long as someone knew that was all that mattered at this point.

"Noir? That you?"

Screeching to a halt Regulus whipped around to see the Potter boy, James, walking towards him, a worried look on his Potter face.

"What's wrong? Is someone else hurt?"

Regulus waited until the redhead had crouched down to be closer to him and then he leapt up, nimbly running up the boy's body and not worrying about his claws as he got onto the Gryffindor's shoulder and then pointed his paw in the direction he wanted to go.

Thankfully the boy was simpleminded enough that he obeyed immediately.

)

Biting down on his bottom lip as he concentrated on stirring his potion the exact number of times required according to his textbook, Teddy did his best to block out everything around him which was no easy task. Especially since Rosemary was making a mess of her potion beside him. It had started to stink up the room, actually, and as soon as his stirring was done for the time being Teddy looked over to Allan, who was working on his other side. Together they shared a look that said 'why did she have to choose to sit by us this year', before they turned their attention back to their caldrons. It was a tricky one after all.

It didn't help that his thoughts kept turning to that morning, when Fred had gotten yet another letter from Gabrielle's father informing him that no, the boy was not allowed to visit her in the hospital, and would be seen off the premises if he attempted such a thing without permission. Which, as this was the fifth rejection letter Fred had gotten on the subject, was not coming any time soon. Especially since this letter had concluded with the threat that Gabrielle's brothers would put Fred into a coma of his own if he didn't stop harassing them with requests to see Gabrielle. Aunt Angelina had tried to visit Gabrielle in her son's stead and she'd been refused entry too, the flowers she'd brought with her thrown out as well. All the flowers Fred tried to have delivered were tossed as soon as a member of Gabrielle's family saw them, or at least that's what the healers Angelina had talked to had told her.

In other words Teddy was seriously thinking about paying a quick visit to London that weekend just so that he could put Gabrielle's father in St. Mungos for an extended stay.

So yeah, it was probably for the best that his maternal line was chocked full of potions makers, Teddy mused as he added some dragon's claw to the mix, because otherwise he'd probably have mucked the whole thing up and-

When the door to the classroom slammed open with a bang like cannon fire Teddy whirled around in nearly perfect tandem with Allan, his shock at the loud interruption compounded by the fact that it was James standing in the doorway, staring back at them with equal surprise.

"Mr. Potter?" The Potions teacher's voice made it clear that James better have one hell of a good excuse for bursting into the room the way he had, the Gryffindor's habit of pranks and getting in trouble no doubt playing into his ire.

James's cheeks went as red as his hair as he stuttered something about not realizing that there was a class going on, and that the cat had made him think someone was hurt again and that was why he'd come bursting in the way he had.

What cat James was referring to became obvious when Teddy felt his trouser leg being batted at, a glance down confirming that yes, it was indeed Noir trying to get his attention from the floor, a decidedly disgruntled hiss the cat's greeting.

"He was acting crazy, Teddy! Something's up! I think." By the end of the sentence it was obvious that James was becoming less and less confident that he hadn't been led on a wild goose chase.

Having leaned down to pick the naught feline up, and thinking to give the cat a good scolding for messing with James head just because the cat didn't like him, Teddy opened his mouth only to close it again, something about the look in his pet's eyes making him rethink the lecture. Noir was extremely intelligent after all, and this was no laughing matter.

With that in mind Teddy looked his pet straight in the eyes as he asked if something was wrong.

Noir nodded his head.

"Is someone hurt?"

The cat shook his head no.

"But I have to come with you right now?"

Another nod that was even more forceful than the first.

Going with his gut Teddy looked towards the front of the classroom, shifting his hold to cradle his cat against his chest as he addressed his teacher. "Professor, I apologize and I'll accept a failing mark for this assignment for not completing it. I need to go with my cat in case he's telling the truth and there's something I need to see."

"And I'm going with him." Allan announced, already moving towards the aisle with Teddy following after him without waiting for the professor's permission.

Thankfully their teacher was aware that Noir had helped find help the first victim and was willing to believe that whatever had brought Noir here to get Teddy might be of grave importance. So he told them that they were excused and wouldn't be penalized, both boys thanking him as they ran up the stairs to where James stood waiting for them. The younger boy was still red in the face, and James gave Noir an accusing look that made it clear that the cat was in for it if this was some elaborate hoax the cat had cooked up to amuse itself, just because it was as nasty as Teddy said he could be.

But Noir was ignoring the boy and pointing with his paw instead, making it clear which way he wanted them to go.

Figuring to hell with it, it wasn't like he could ask Noir what the hell was going on at this point, Teddy simply started jogging in the direction that Noir wanted them to go, the other two teens falling in behind him as they left the dungeons and headed upward.

"So exactly what happened, James?"

Hurrying up the stairs after him James explained about coming across Noir running down the hallway and the cat indicating he needed help getting somewhere. He was really sorry he'd interrupted their class and almost gotten them in trouble.

It wasn't much to go on, but the behavior was odd enough that Teddy assured James that he'd done the right thing helping Noir out before stating that if it was all a prank the cat would be stuck eating cat food again for the foreseeable future.

Noir's hiss echoed against the stone walls over that.

And since there really wasn't more to say until they knew what was going, especially since Allan was struggling to keep up with them as it was, none of the teenagers tried to talk as they reached the top of the stairs and took the next turn Noir indicated. At this point all they could do was go were directed as they desperately hope that whatever Noir wanted to show them wasn't going to be as bad as the last time he'd acted as guide to an unknown destination.

Thankfully wherever they were headed appeared to be on the first floor, as Noir motioned for them to ignore the stairs going up and instead directed them to…the library?

"What the hell?"

Ignoring James's outburst for the moment Teddy said to hell with it and hurried into the room full of books, following his cat's silent directions as he hoped desperately that Madam Pince wouldn't notice the cat in his arms and kick them out. Knowing her the fact that Noir might be leading them to an important clue might not be enough reason for her to overlook her 'no animals' rule unless McGonagall interceded on their behalf. Thankfully the librarian wasn't at her desk currently.

Arriving at a long bookshelf that was thankfully close by, Teddy kept his eyes peeled for some explanation as he followed Noir's paw motions until he was standing in front of a shelf that Noir was showing rapt interest in, the feline appearing to scan the shelves in search of something. Something he wasn't finding judging from the angry grumbles coming out of the cat's throat.

"Are you looking for a specific book?"

A nod.

"Maybe it's been loaned out then."

A shake of the cat's head this time, Noir straining his neck like he was trying to see the other shelves in the hopes that the book he was looking for would magically appear on one of them. But there was no sign of the book in question apparently, Teddy walking up and down the aisle on both sides, inspecting ever shelf with Noir in an apparently futile effort to find the book Noir was looking for.

James had a valid point too, when he stated that none of this made any sense because how would Noir know what book to look for. And really what could a book have to do with the attacks that had been going on in the first place.

"And this section is devoted to Runes and Ancient Languages." Allan panted out, having finally recovered enough to speak up. "The likelihood that anything here would…"

Teddy and James immediately gave Allan their full attention when the other boy's voice trailed off, both recognizing the look on his face to mean that Allan had thought of something. They just had to wait for him to clue them in because rushing him would get them nowhere.

"Follow me."

Turning around so fast his bright red braid went flying out to almost smack James across the face, Allan motioned for them to come as he ran back down the aisle and then deeper into the library, close to where they all knew the Restricted Section was located. They'd all visited it a time or two in their day.

But Allan stopped a couple aisles away from there, moving a quarter of the way in before squatting down and motioning for Teddy to bring Noir over.

Hurry over Teddy crouched down beside his best friend, holding Noir out towards the books in front of them as they waited to see what the cat would do.

A moment, and then Noir lunged forward, his paw stretched out and then smacking against an old, worn looking book spine.

Pulling out the book in question Allan immediately turned it so that the front cover was visible to all of them, James reading the title outloud from over Teddy's shoulder.

"The Pureblood Directory?"

"It lists the Sacred Twenty Eight." Allan informed them absently, having already moved to open the book up to its first page. "The twenty-eight British families that were still considered "truly pure-blood" in the 1930s, when it was published. The author is listed as anonymous, but it's widely believed that it was written by Cantankerus Nott."

"It figures your cat would be into that sort of book. Was probably a Slytherin in his last life."

Teddy hardly heard the comment, his mind having suddenly provided him with an explanation as to not only why he'd been feeling that he was missing something that should be obvious about the victims, but why the book Allan held was so important. A book he knew because not only had his grandmother told him about it, but also because many of the names that were listed there appeared often in their family tree.

"The victims. Their families should all be listed in that book. They all have a pureblood last name. That's the connection."


	10. Making Their Lists

Making Their Lists

"And so the hunters become the hunted."

McGonagall's voice sounded as worn down and weary as she looked for the moment. "There was some of this after each war, the victims calling out for the blood of those who'd hunted and killed their friends and families. Stripping them of their wealth and wands, sending them to Azkaban only appeased so many, and there were instances of vigilante justice. Both times the governments weren't strong enough to do their jobs, no surprise, and in those times there was never enough Aurors to keep everyone in line, but for the most part…for the most part justice was allowed to do its job. There were those on the winning side still strong enough to make sure of that. And now this. When people find out…"

Shaking her head over what was to come, McGonagall stared down at the pieces of parchment that were spread out over her desk. One held their first list, which was a listing of every student currently attending Hogwarts whose last name could be found among the Sacred Twenty Eight. Naturally there wasn't a student for every one of twenty eight, the pure-blooded families were dying out after all, and a great many of the witches and wizards who'd carried those names in the previous generations had ended up incarcerated or killed before they could pass on their names due to their involvement in the wars.

That being the case there was parchment with a list of all the children presently under the age of eleven with Pureblood last names they'd been able to think of, though they all knew that there had to be children they'd forgotten just because of the age gap. It was a weight that had them nauseated and praying that the person responsible for the attacks would continue to hunt among the school aged children, leaving the even more vulnerable children alone for the time being.

Lastly was a list of adults who, by virtue of the fact that there were no children of that line to be targeted, were also possible targets in the future. They'd listed both Teddy's grandmother and her sister under the Black family name, as they were the only ones living who at one time had represented one of the greatest pureblood families in England.

And if that wasn't bad enough, there was the fact that Teddy had had to write out the names of every Weasley cousin he had, from Victoire down to Hugo minutes before. They were all possible targets for the position of 'Weasley' victim.

James was just as pale over that, Teddy's godbrother's hand firmly in his, as it had been since James had finished writing down the first draft of the list of children under eleven since of the four of them in the room he was the youngest, and therefore closest to the age of those kids. McGonagall planned to consult the lists for future Hogwarts students to add to that list, but they'd wanted to get a rough draft started first, to give them some idea of how many names couldn't be found within the school and where the attacker would have to go looking outside of it if he or she meant to hit a member of every family.

"In at least half the cases the possible future targets are fairly obvious." It was Allan who spoke up in the silence that had followed McGonagall's statement. "And the adult targets like Neville Longbottom or Teddy's female relatives can handle themselves, especially since thus far our target has gone after students in their younger years."

"Nine Weasleys to choose from though, and that's just the kids. When this bastard gets to our family, I mean." James swallowed hard after saying it, the grip he had on Teddy's hand hard enough that his knuckles were white.

Squeezing back, Teddy kept his voice gentle but firm as he reminded James that they knew they'd be targeted now. And they'd make damn sure that nothing happened to them.

"Quite." McGonagall nodded her head definitively, the look in her eyes making it clear that she would see to that personally.

Reaching across the desk Allan picked up a blank piece of parchment, staring down at it like it offended him. "We have to figure out how to narrow things down further. We've narrowed down the potential targets, yes, but there has to be a way they're being picked. The order in which they're being attacked, perhaps, who he's going after from each family, this was planned out beforehand, remember? Everything makes that clear."

Wanting to help even though he couldn't think of anything he knew for sure, Teddy just spoke outloud, hoping that he'd say something that helped. "Whoever this is, he or she can't be going after them for not retaining their blood purity, so it probably is a case that this isn't trouble in their own ranks. I mean the others have some mixing, true, but Gabrielle Goyle is about as Pureblood as you can get on both sides. Unless we're assuming that she found out something that made her a liability, since we know she was looking into things. Plus it's…well does anyone else think it's weird that they're targeting purebloods, but not specifically the Slytherin ones?"

"No, that makes sense."

Everyone gave Allan questioning looks in response to that, McGonagall asking him to explain.

"If our target wants to destroy the Pureblood families…what better way than to turn the Wizarding World against the families they're most likely to suspect of harming their children? Just like when everyone was rallying around meting the harshest sentences and calling for death of war criminals after the wars. Everyone's been looking at the Slytherins since the first attack, expecting that only someone from that house could commit such a heinous crime. That feeling has only grown with each victim, and even with Gabrielle I've heard people speculate that she was attacked because of Fred's affection for her. And while she certainly has Slytherin characteristics she's also not part of the 'in crowd' for lack of a better word, so the deception that this is coming from that house is still unbroken. And could be true, if we're wrong about motivation here." Allan tacked that on as an afterthought, not about to commit to any speculation he wasn't a hundred percent sure of.

"The bastard was counting on us doing the dirty work for him. Or her." Clenching his jaw, Teddy really hoped that when the found who they were looking for the bastard turned out to be male. That way he wouldn't have even a twinge of conscience when he broke the fucker's face.

"That's the most logical explanation. It would have worked too."

Yeah, it would have. Which was bloody terrifying when they thought about it.

"Though…it could be a case of a Pureblood hunting those who aren't quite pure enough for them. It could just be a scare tactic even, to try and warn off those who aren't behaving 'pure' enough." His expression thoughtful, Allan tapped his fingers on the desk beside him as he worked it through in his mind. "It would be short sighted of us to jump to conclusions about who we're after here. Right now all we know is who's likely to be targeted."

"The really Pureblooded ones are pretty inbred at this point. And a lot of them are batshit crazy. I could see one of them-"

"James."

Wilting a little under his headmistress's hard gaze, James mumbled an apology for his language.

"I can tap my grandmother for some names there, of anyone from the old days she can think of who might do something like this and isn't behind bars. And I can ask Flint about anyone in his house or that he knows about. I think he'd help us."

Allan nodded in agreement. "So we need those lists, as well as lists of those students here whose families suffered losses in the previous wars that might drive them to this. I can start on those. That's the best we can do at the moment."

Agreeing with them, and stating that she'd make her own lists as well, McGonagall turned their attention to another important point they needed to cover. "Aside from the four of us and your cats, who else knows what we've found out?"

After discovering the book and what it meant Teddy had checked out the book in question and then they'd all left the library with it to head straight for McGonagall's office, picking up Siam along the way as Allan's cat had appeared out of nowhere and had insisted on coming with them. Now the cats sat together on a chair, silent spectators to the whole thing.

"Our potions teacher and class know that James and Noir interrupted us because something happened, but the only people that know what we discovered are in this room. As far as we know." Teddy tacked on, since the gossip grapevine in the school was not to be underestimated. All it would take was one person overhearing them from the next aisle over or Madam Pince commenting about the book Teddy had taken out to the wrong person. She'd certainly given him quite the look when she'd seen the book he was checking out, though it was possible her glare had been for Noir's presence in her library.

"I'll speak to them; just tell your fellow students that Teddy's cat led you on a wild goose chase. At least for now."

"But we'll find some way to protect the students here that will be on the hit list, right?"

"Yes, you have my word."

)

Regulus was feeling extremely smug and proud of himself, but since cats general looked that way Regulus was pretty sure that his enjoyment of showing up everyone weren't obvious to Siam. And he was making a point not to rub it in the other cat's face that he'd solved the puzzle of who Casper was after, no matter how tempting that was. They didn't know why yet, what drove the little bastard to dare to spill those of pureblood, but at least they had a better idea now as to where to focus their attention now. And that was all because HE had figured out what the victims had in common despite the fact that Siam had made numerous pointed remarks about how much smarter he and Allan were in comparison to him. Well he'd outthought both of them, hadn't he? Even if he had required Allan's help there at the end.

Which begged the question…how HAD Allan known where to look?

Obviously the shelving system had changed since he'd been a student, and really he should have anticipated that possibility given the amount of time that had passed, but how had Allan known what books had been shelved in that aisle decades before the boy had even been born? It made no sense. Or it didn't until it had occurred to Regulus that perhaps Allan was either like them, and had succeeded in his task to regain a human form, or that the boy was one of the few souls reincarnated with some memory of his previous life. Could that be how Siam knew him? In their previous life together?

"If its bloodlines he's obsessed with, we need to find out more about his."

Though he agreed with Siam's logic Regulus couldn't help but point out the obvious, which was the fact that they had no way of doing that. It wasn't like they could question Binoche about this, and getting their hands on the boy's file wouldn't give them much even if they could work out a way to manage it.

"We need to find out his mother's maiden name at the very least. She's British, and therefore odds are you'd recognize the family name unless she's a Muggleborn."

"I doubt he's from an old family; if he was there would be students here that would know him. He'd be related to some of those with pure blood last names for that matter."

"Or he is, and the family disowned his branch for some reason."

"They'd still know of him unless it happened a long time ago. This is too personal for it to be that old a wound."

Siam spoke with bone deep certainty. "Some wounds are too deep to heal, no matter how old they are."

Truer words.

"We can't discount the chance that he's related to one of the old families." As much as Regulus wished they could. "But in my gut I think he's coming from the other end. That his blood isn't pure and that's why he's hunting those who are."

If it was all twenty eight families Casper was after, odds were high that either he had Mudbloods in his tree or even the blood of some magical creature that had a form that could fornicate with their betters. Had been ostracized or punished for those impurities in their blood.

Putting that out there, Regulus watched Siam's eyes narrow thoughtfully.

"We did consider that possibility before, that he might be using magic practiced by non-wizards." Siam thoughtfully cocked his head. "We should revisit it once we've learned more about his kin. It's also possible that he's someone's puppet, and they're pulling his strings to do their dirty work for them. His parents, perhaps."

"His parents?"

"Many of us aren't brought into the world for love, Boy. We are created to serve them, and the line we were born into."

Since that pretty much summed up his own parents' reason for having children, or at least his father's reason for having a heir and a spare, Regulus didn't argue the point. At the end of the day it didn't matter what the boy's motivation for these attacks were unless someone was using the Imperius Curse on him, but Regulus didn't get that vibe from the little bitch. And the kid's age didn't excuse anything in Regulus's books, especially since he'd only been a little older than the boy himself when he'd chosen to die before dishonoring himself.

"We need to get his file."

"You said you couldn't get into them. That you tried and failed. You told me to not even bother trying."

The look Siam sent in his direction made it clear how he felt about being reminded of that.

Well tough, Regulus thought but didn't say. It was the truth.

And then they were both being scooped up into their person's arms, which Regulus didn't appreciate, but he allowed it as he squirmed a little to take his preferred position on Teddy's shoulder. Siam remained comfortable in Allan's arms, where he seemed to prefer to stay whenever possible.

"Time to head out, Noir. You did good today."

Enjoying the stroking he was getting, though doing his best to hide that fact thanks to the audience they had, Regulus focused on McGonagall, who was studying him so closely from across the room.

Now what was she thinking?

Siam noticed as well, the cat talking over to him as the headed out of the office. "McGonagall. How sure are you of her competency?"

It went against the grain, and rubbed his fur the wrong way, but Regulus answered honestly. "She's intelligent, driven, and she won't stop looking until she finds him. But she doesn't think outside the box enough, and I've seen nothing to indicate Binoche is even on her radar here."

"Then we need to find a way to point her in the right direction."

"Exactly."

)

Hours later, as Teddy carefully stowed away all the lists he'd been working on to make sure that no one would stumble across them accidentally, one of his roommates came in and headed straight for him, a folded piece of parchment in his hand. A hand that was holding the paper out towards him, Stephen's voice over the top dramatic as he asked just what trouble Teddy had got himself into, that he was getting a note from the Headmistress that had to be hand delivered to him.

Stephen's curiosity was obvious, especially after what had happened in potions, but Teddy played his part, shrugging his shoulders as he held out a hand to take the note in question from him.

And opening it up to read the message written there, Teddy honestly didn't know what to think of their headmistress's request. Why did she want him to bring Noir with him to dinner? And the spot they were supposed to meet up with her at, after the meal was over…it was a little out of the way and very close to a door that led outside the castle. What was up with that?

Teddy's Black instincts sparked with suspicion. "Did she actually give this to you personally?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking."

It was her handwriting, he'd know it anywhere, and he'd make sure that people knew where he was, just in case. But still…it made Teddy's shoulder blades itch.

Belatedly remembering his manners, Teddy thanked Stephen for the delivery.

"So what's going on, then?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. She wants to meet me after dinner to talk about something, but she didn't give me a clue as to what about. You'll have to wait for tonight if you want more info."

Eyes narrowing, Stephen showed that he wasn't just a good looking face as he asked if that was why Teddy had asked about who had given him the note. If he thought this was some sort of trick.

"You said it was her, and I trust you. But I'll be careful. I'll go early to the Great Hall, signal her to make sure that she wrote the letter before going."

"Good idea. Want backup, just in case?"

"I'll be fine. But thanks, Mate."

Fist bumping, Teddy thanked him again and then turned around to retrieve his cat, who was waiting for him patiently on top of his bed, his tail twitching with a hint of agitation. Which didn't bode well for him, Teddy thought, even though Noir let him pick him up and settle him on his shoulder without a sound of protest.

Saying goodbye they left Stephen to unload the rest of his school stuff and headed out, Teddy filling Noir in on what the note said during the short walk from the Hufflepuff Common Room to the Great Hall. Silly of him, perhaps, but Teddy knew that there was far more to his cat than met the eye, and keeping him in the loop just made sense to him.

Frankl, he was just glad Noir was on his side in this. The cat would make one hell of an evil sidekick for someone.

Not that he'd say that outloud. Noir would not like the insinuation that he'd be anything other than the boss.


	11. Guardian Beasts

Guardian Beasts

Regulus was feeling rather proud of Teddy at the moment, not to mention terribly glad to see that beneath that sweet, nice guy Hufflepuff exterior Teddy still possessed the instincts of a Black. Or at least the boy had enough of the family intelligence not to just take his roommate's word for it about the note being from McGonagall, and as planned the boy did signal her before dinner to make sure that she'd written the note with her nod the confirmation he and Teddy needed to worry a little less about what was coming. Regulus wasn't letting his guard down at all, of course, but the idea of Teddy being harmed in his presence had interrupted his sleep more than once recently. Whatever the woman had planned, Regulus did trust her not to harm a hair on the boy's head.

But still…he was just a cat in this form after all; there was only so much he could do if she were actually a threat. And to fail one of few members of his family left, especially one as…worth saving as Teddy… Well he could only hope that McGonagall had an update that would help them finish this once and for all so that he could return to his former body. As himself he could protect Teddy properly, which he would do as Teddy was one of the last of his line. And very obviously needed a keeper. I mean really, who couldn't see that?

And since thinking about all the ways in which his charge was far too naïve and vulnerable for a Black made his head hurt, Regulus pointedly turned his attention to thinking about the possibility that this little get together had something to do with him and Siam, since their presence wasn't necessary if McGonagall just meant to update Teddy about anything she might have found out.

McGonagall wasn't stupid after all, she had to realize that the fact that she couldn't communicate with them meant that they were not ordinary cats. Plus he and Siam had been at one of the crime scenes, and he'd helped Teddy and Allan figure out what the victims had had in common. She'd be a complete fool not to wonder about them now.

After a brief discussion early on he and Siam had agreed that they'd allow her to cast spells to make sure that they weren't being controlled or were wizards in disguise, but they had both agreed that they wouldn't let her take them away from their boys either. Neither of them wanted to think about what trouble the two would get into without them, and they couldn't protect them if they were miles away.

Not that they didn't have contingency plans if that happened, of course they did, but neither of them wanted to waste that much of their magical stores getting back, especially since she'd just want to send them back all over again. They also couldn't do their boys much good if they came back exhausted and unable to move more than a few steps after all.

"Guess you aren't any hungrier than I am, huh?"

Looking up at Teddy, who normally ate more than any respectable boy should, even if he was still growing, Regulus was confused until he realized that Teddy just meant that they were both so mentally occupied that they couldn't concentrate on eating.

So Regulus nodded in agreement, which made Teddy smile at him. He really did have a stunning smile, Regulus mused to himself.

And accepting the stroke to his head just because he knew he should, taking one for the team as it were, Regulus waited until Teddy had turned his attention back to his plate before he turned his gaze down to the chicken Teddy had set down on the bench for him, telling himself that he better eat it since he might need his strength later. Though hopefully not.

)

A half an hour or so later Teddy apparently gave up on eating anymore, picking Regulus up and settling him onto his shoulder as per usual while he told everyone he was heading out. He'd already warned his roommates that he was meeting up with McGonagall so they wouldn't worry if they couldn't find him in the dormitories, and so with a wave he headed down the aisle towards the doors out, movement out of the corner of their eyes making both Teddy and Regulus turn their heads to see that Allan and Siam were copying them, the two nodding in their directions with serious expressions on their faces.

Waiting for the other two to catch up with them at the door, Teddy asked Allan if he'd been asked to bring Siam to a meeting with McGonagall as well.

"Yes. Did she tell you why?"

"No. You?"

Allan shook his head and then shrugged, suggesting that they might as well be on their way, since the sooner they spoke to her the sooner they'd know what was up.

As Teddy and Allan walked down the hallway the teenagers and the two cats talked to their crime fighting partner, Siam and Regulus speculating as to whether or not McGonagall would trust her own skills as a witch when it came to performing spells to make sure that they were in fact cats and not wizards in disguise. Personally Regulus was extremely insulted on his cousin's behalf if McGonagall actually thought that Andromeda hadn't done a thorough enough job making sure that he was safe for Teddy to keep. She'd done everything short of dissecting him. Andromeda was far more knowledgeable than McGonagall when it came to the Dark Arts that could be used for such an endeavor, Regulus informed Siam pompously, even if McGonagall had been Hogwarts' Transfiguration teacher for decades.

"I'll join you in being insulted if that hairy oaf is the one to examine us."

"Who?"

"The half giant the former headmaster of this school was so fond of. He was missing from dinner, and he does teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh. Him." Shaking his head Regulus hissed a little at the very idea.

"If that's the case just let him look you over. Putting up a struggle will only complicate things for us later. We need them to trust us, not view us with suspicion."

"I know."

"Good."

Hating the vaguely insulting tone Siam had used, Regulus lapsed into silence as Allan and Teddy stood around waiting for McGonagall to arrive, the witch thankfully not making them wait long before she came striding down the hallway like a woman on a mission. Which didn't bode well for them given that she hardly looked at Teddy or Allan, Regulus noted, but gave both him and Siam pointed looks before greeting the two teenagers and thanking them for meeting her.

"No trouble." Both assured her, Teddy asking her why she'd asked them both to bring their cats.

"Because there's something very odd about them." Was her blunt, to the point answer as she came to a stop in front of them. "They were at the first crime scene, I can't communicate with either of them, and while I trust your grandmother when it comes to insuring that there were no spells placed on your cat, or that he is an Animagi, Teddy… I would still like to have them both looked over by someone else if that's all right with you. And afterwards, depending on what he says, I would like both your permission to perform some spells on them as well for my peace of mind."

While both Siam and Regulus accepted that they'd be stuck letting themselves be treated like oddities with annoyed resignation, Allan asked if the person they were going to see was Hagrid, as he'd noticed that he hadn't been at the teacher's table as per usual.

"No. A friend of his. Now if you'll both follow me." And so saying McGonagall walked around them, expecting them to follow her. Which of course Allan and Teddy did, all of them heading to the door leading outside and Siam and Regulus well aware of the looks both teenagers were sending their ways in the meantime.

Great, thanks for that, Professor, Regulus thought as he glared at the woman holding the door open for them until Teddy insisted on taking over the task. If he stops trusting me because of you I'm going to claw your eyes out for this. Bloody Gryffindors, always ruining everything.

At least the weather wasn't horrible as they walked across the school's grounds, McGonagall in the lead since she actually knew where they were going.

Not to Hagrid's hut, Regulus noted, unless the shack had been moved since the last time he'd seen it. But they were going in the direction of the Forest, and not that far away he caught sight of a large figure that could only be the half giant, and beside him…

"Is that a centaur?"

It took a moment for Regulus to agree with Siam, his mind still wrapping around the fact that apparently they were going to be looked over by a centaur of all things. That was as bad as being manhandled by the half giant. And what were they expecting the creature to do, anyway? This was ridiculous.

"Clever of her."

"Why clever? They're known for magical healing, Divination, archery, and Astronomy. How is that of any use? Especially since it's questionable if they even have deviation skills given how vague they always are according the what I've read about them. Like that isn't a common parlor trip of charlatans."

"They know the natural word though, and their fellow beasts."

All right, Regulus acknowledged with a reluctant nod, Siam did have a good point there. And if having the horse look him over alleviated or lessened McGonagall's interest in them, well Regulus was willing to behave even as he scoffed.

And all right, he would admit a small amount of curiosity as well. He'd never met a centaur before. Read and been told about them, but this would be the first time he saw one in person. At least one alive. He knew of a friend of his father's who'd kept a stuffed one in his study, along with a number of other magical creatures. Personally he'd found the room grotesque, far worse that the collection of house elf heads at home. He'd never understood why Kreacher had looked forward to the day when he could join his ancestors on the walls. He wondered what had been done with the creature's body. Buried perhaps, given the Chosen One's Mudblood friend's obsession with Elf Rights.

But now was not the time to be thinking of his former servant, Regulus reminded himself, determinedly turning his attention back to the creature in front of him instead. The centaur was bigger and more…impressive in its appearance and bearing that the one he'd seen before. There was something almost noble about it.

"Hello, Firenze." Teddy and then Allan called out greetings, the centaur in question nodding his head before greeting each boy in turn by name, indicating they'd all met before.

"Thank you for coming, Firenze."

"Professor." Inclining his head in McGonagall's direction, the centaur met her gaze for a moment and then went back to studying each cat in turn, both of whom looked right back at him.

"Before you look them over, Firenze, I wanted to ask if any of your herd has divined something that might help us stop the attacks at the school and discover the culprit responsible."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyway. It was a long shot." It went unsaid that they were all aware that even if the centaurs had seen something in the future the answers the centaur would have had for them would have likely been little help in the grand scheme of things.

Firenze inclined his head. "I am ready to see the creatures."

As they walked closer Teddy picked Regulus up and off his shoulder to hold against his chest the way Allan was with Siam, a move Regulus didn't like since it would hamper his movement. With a beast like this his best chance to defend himself would be to go for the thing's eyes, which would have been far easier from his earlier perch. But then he supposed that was one of the reasons Teddy was now holding him instead of letting him remain on his shoulder. To keep him more contained and under his control.

The light of the nearly full moon, combined with the light from the lantern Hagrid was holding aloof by the centaur's side, was apparently more than enough light to see by as Firenze took Siam from Allan, the centaur's hold looking careful to Regulus's eyes, and Siam didn't seem bothered as the two did nothing more than stare into each other's eyes for a few boring minutes before the creature broke the eye contact and handed Siam back over to Allan.

Then it was his turn.

Reminding himself to just suck it up and get through it, Regulus remained stiff and glared at the centaur to the best of his ability, hoping that the way his eyes glowed as a cat would freak the centaur out a little even though that thought sounded ludicrous even in his own mind. One step and the creature could crush him to death under his hoof. Though at least that would be quicker than his previous death.

Finally his inspection was over, and Regulus found himself being handed back over to Teddy who immediately held him close, like he'd been worried the centaur wouldn't give him back.

"So they're just cats then, eh?" Hagrid wanted to know, relief obvious in his voice.

"No, not just cats. But no danger to the school or its inhabitants. And especially none to those they are bonded with. They would die before harming the young ones. Protecting them is the task they've undertaken."

The obviously humans and half giant all blurted out various versions of 'What?' in response to that.

For their part Siam appeared intrigued, while Regulus joined the others in being stunned by what the centaur had said. Were centaurs familiar with others in his situation? Was the situation he and Siam were in a lot more common than they'd original assumed? Could this Firenze help them?

"What do you mean, they're not just cats?" Allan demanded to know.

"We call them guardian beasts. Animals with a human's heart and mind behind their eyes. Always they are attached to one person, their purpose to protect that person from impeding danger and death. When the beast or their person is killed the animal becomes dust. From what we've observed, their fates seemed linked together. How these animals come into being…we do not know. They cannot speak to man or other creatures."

"They're…you think they were once human?" McGonagall's expression could only be called highly skeptical.

"Do they act as animals would? I think not given your concerns about them." Firenze's reply was blunt before he met first Allan and then Teddy's gaze in turn, the force of his stare enforcing his words for him. "Keep them close to you whenever possible. They are here for your protection, which their presence makes clear you need."

"But what can they do, little as they are?"

Reaching out Firenze patted Hagrid's shoulder. "They are linked to the boys on a soul deep level, my friend. And as Mr. Potter can attest to, the protective powers of love should never be underestimated. Now I must go if I wish my absence to go unnoticed. Good luck, all of you."

And rearing up Firenze twisted around and then took off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest without giving any of the humans left slack jawed the chance to question him further.

)

"So I know that centaurs aren't known to have anything resembling a sense of humor as we understand it…but is there any chance that that was Firenze's attempt at a joke?" Even to his own ears Tidd knew how ridiculous that sounded, but he was also looking into the eyes of his cat, who was apparently once a human being and was now his protector against whoever was attacking students. It was a toss-up as to which possibility made more sense in his opinion.

"I don't think he'd joke about something like this." Allan pointed out, the redhead not taking his eyes off the cat in his arms either, Siam nuzzling against Allan's chest as if to punctuate the centaur's comment that they were somehow magically protected by the love the felines apparently had for them.

A thought occurring to him, Teddy asked Noir if he loved him, the cat immediately turning his head to break eye contact in what could only be interpreted as a definite no.

And shit, appearance aside Noir did act more like a human than a cat. Hell, Noir acted more like a Black than a regular human being. Which…Huh.

"Hey, do you think they could be like the reincarnation of family members or something? I mean love magic is only as strong as the feelings, right, and we've only had them since this summer."

"Who can say." Was Allan's opinion, though there was something about the way he was now looking at Siam that made Teddy think he was missing something here. "Though he's obviously not either of your parents, Teddy, or he'd act very differently towards you and others. It would likely be more logical to assume that he's someone you knew in a past life, since he was once human if Firenze is correct. Which we also have no way of confirming what Firenze said since I'm guessing that if it's true, our animals' abilities are limited."

"Hagrid, have you heard of animals like Firenze described?"

"Canna say that I have, Professor."

"Then for the time being we'll set aside what he said, though I will look into it. Hagrid, thank you for your help, and I will see you tomorrow for breakfast. Boys, it's time we head back to the school so that I can perform my own tests on the cats. After that it will be time for you both to retire for the evening."

Looking at each other instinctively, Allan and Teddy silently agreed that it would be in their best interests to do as she said, and so they said their goodbyes to Hagrid before walking back with her towards the castle, their protectors still in their arms.


	12. On The Scent

On The Scent

After a relatively sleepless night spent tossing and turning, in no small part because their maybe not really cats were in the room with them, watching them try to sleep, Teddy and Allan had a quick discussion just before breakfast that morning, making plans together to meet in the library during their first shared free period to go over the lists they'd managed to put together. The fact that they were under orders to take their cats with them everywhere, complete with notes from McGonagall to clear their presence with any professor that might comment or complain, meant that both boys were resigned to the fact that the two cats would be joining them for their little pow wow.

And so as planned the two teenagers and their furry 'guardians' met up in the library just before lunch, their cats sharing a chair close to the table they'd commandeered and watching them with rapt attention Teddy found more than a little unnerving. But even if McGonagall hadn't ordered them to keep Noir and Siam close Firenze's statement that their lives might well depend on the cats wasn't to be ignored either. Their headmistress mostly wanted them watched because she was convinced that the animals were somehow bespelled and so wanted to make sure they really didn't have anything to do with the attacks, but Firenze had seemed pretty convinced that they were shields they would need against the unknown assailant in the future. Though on that count neither teen could come up with a logical explanation for how two small animals could help them in any way in a battle. Or why they would have them in the first place.

One of the lists they'd gone over earlier had been Teddy's list of deceased individuals who might be willing to come back from the afterlife to guard him, if Firenze was right about their origins. Given Noir's personality, they were both fairly confident it wasn't someone on said list and were at a loss as to who he might have once been. Allan had offered no names up as to Siam's possible identity, and Teddy hadn't pushed him about that. Yet.

"Unfortunately, at this point I think the only way we can begin to hypothesis who will be next is to rate the possible targets according to their standing in society. And even then…we have no way of knowing if Gabrielle was the attacker's latest because she'd learned something, or because her connection to Fred would increase the backlash caused by her attack in comparison to the others, who were relatively unknown." Allan huffed in frustration, there being little the other teen hated more than a problem he couldn't solve. "There are just too many questions and not enough answers."

And more information might only come with more attacks. Possibly even death, since there was nothing to say the attacker wouldn't escalate in the future. Especially, Teddy thought grimly, if he or she was angry over the failed attempt with Gabrielle. Because she might be in one of the weird comas like all the others, but she hadn't been maimed in any way before that. She'd denied the bastard that.

Looking in the direction of the cats, Teddy made his own sound of frustration when they just silently stared back at him. "If only they could talk to us. Tell us what they know or even just confirm that they are what Firenze says they are."

"I would imagine there are rules, restraints put on them that prevent them from revealing too much."

"I asked Noir to take me to the person responsible for the attacks, and he froze like I'd used a body binding curse on him."

"Siam too."

"So they probably know, but can't tell us. That's just great." Teddy couldn't inject enough sarcasm into those words. He was so friggin frustrated!

Allan reached over to pat his hand, right there with him when it came to his frustration levels. "I would imagine they find it even more frustrating, if Firenze is correct. Especially since I can't imagine they enjoy being stuck in the bodies of animals."

That was a good point, Teddy silently acknowledged, having not really thought of it from their point of view. Hell, being stuck like that could definitely explain why Noir was always in such a nasty mood. Not being able to talk would be bad enough, but being treated like an animal when you weren't one…ouch. Now that would be quite the bitch.

"And speaking of frustration, how many times do you think Victoire is going to have to turn down that roommate of yours before he understands the futility of his endeavor? I mean, is it going to take her maiming him beyond magical repair before he gets it into his head that she's more likely to injury than snog him at this point?"

Turning his head to look in the same direction as Allan, Teddy immediately wince as he spotted Garrick attempting to engage Victoire in conversation across the room, the girl having thankfully not noticed Teddy and Allan when she'd come in since she would have wanted to join them. She would not have taken their request to leave them alone well no matter how politely they asked her, especially since his nose had informed him the day before that…

"Oh fuck a duck. Could it be possible?"

Head swerving immediately, Allan's eyes focusing on him with laser attention as the redhead demanded to know what he was thinking, his blue eyes all but burning into Teddy's.

"We need to know who in the school might have mixed bloodlines, right? And that sort of thing isn't necessarily known or is usually hidden in records either out of shame, or to hide the mixed blood from those who'd harm someone of mixed origins. That's why our list for that is so short. People might not even know there's a giant or whatever in their tree somewhere."

Allan glared at him in frustration. "Yes, we've been over that."

"I know, but…how good is a werewolf's sense of smell?"

"What?"

"Well mine is better than most, my sense of smell, I mean. And that's probably because of my dad, right? So I was just thinking, well, that now wasn't the time for Garrick to hit on Victoire because she's just started her period, which I know because I could smell the blood and-nevermind. The point is my sense of smell is better than a regular human's, so would it be possible-"

"Christopher." Allan interjected, obviously seeing where Teddy was going with this and thankfully cutting him off before he could babble more in his excitement. "You're wondering if Christopher's sense of smell is developed enough to detect non-human scent patterns."

"He can track people and animals when he isn't in his other form. He can follow scent trails like a boss." No one beat Christopher at hide and seek. Ever.

"No studies have been done to the best of my knowledge." Brows knitting together, Allan's frown deepened with displeasure even as his eyes lit with the possibilities. "Given the way they were treated in the past, and even now, it's not surprising that it's rare for one of them to consent to be experimented on, and only then it would have been for cures or to find ways to enhance the Wolfsbane potion."

"So we need to find Christopher."

"We need to find Christopher."

Nodding in perfect synchronization, the two immediately turned their attention to haphazardly stuffing all their notes and lists into their book satchels and collecting their cats before hurrying over to Victoire, who was visibly fuming over the now absent Garrick.

Though she brightened up when she spotted them, her smile dimming noticeably when they asked her point blank if she knew where her sister's boyfriend would be at the moment.

"What do you want with Christopher?"

"We have a question for him. It's really important, Victoire."

Her bottom lip stuck out a little in a hint of a pout, but picking up on their urgency Victoire didn't make them work for an answer, revealing that she was fairly sure that Christopher and her sister had Care of Magical Creatures after this period, which, according to the clock she consulted, was in seventeen minutes or so.

Both thanking her, the two teenagers and their cats took off running, calling out apologies when the librarian very shrilly called them on their behavior, though they didn't slowing down in their rush to get to their destination.

)

Luck was with them in that Christopher was a very punctual person, good manners and social etiquette having been installed in him at a very young age due to his family's prestige as one of the wealthiest magical families in the world. That he was a werewolf meant Christopher's every action was judged ten times more harshly than it would have been had he stayed a regular wizard, and Christopher's family had trained him to be the best gentleman he could be as a result. Whether he liked it or not.

But Christopher preferred to be on time for things, and so Teddy and Allan were lucky enough to run into the werewolf just outside the castle grounds, Domi at his side as the two headed down in the direction of Hagrid's hut with a few other students. Thankfully the younger man was easy to spot even in a crowd, being both tall and unusual built and muscular for his age. The teenager dealt with the fact that he was a werewolf and at times couldn't control his body by maintain ridged control over it when he could, leading to the honed physic Domi made no secret of loving.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong?" Tensing up just like her boyfriend in response to their expression and body language, Domi's hand in Christopher's tightened. "Someone else…?"

"No, everything's okay." Teddy assured her, explaining that they just needed to talk to Christopher.

At his side Allan continued to pant hard after all the running, but worked up enough energy to give the two of them a little wave since greeting them was beyond him at the moment as he set Siam down on the ground for the moment.

"Then I will stay to translate." Domi's expression dared them to disagree with her, the girl having picked up on the fact that something was wrong no matter what he'd said. And Christopher's vocal cords had been damaged beyond repair by the werewolves that had attacked him as a child, and so consequently her boyfriend could only speak through sign language or writing things out.

Technically Allan knew sign language, and Teddy had a decent grasp on it, but Allan wasn't up to talking at the moment, and for that matter Domi wouldn't tolerate secrets between her and the boy she'd decided she'd marry someday when they were still children. It would be easier just to keep her in the loop in the long run.

"Neither of you can tell anyone about what we're asking. No one. Understand?"

Christopher studied them a moment and then nodded his head, Domi chewing on her bottom lip for a bit longer before finally nodding her head in acceptance. Though she wasn't happy about it.

"Okay then. Christopher, there's no polite way to ask this. How good is your sense of smell?"

"His sense of smell?" Domi repeated in confusion.

But neither Allan nor Teddy was looking in her direction, their attention of Christopher as he signed that his sense of smell was very acute when he was a werewolf, probably at least on par with a normal wolf's, and about seventy, seventy five percent of that when he was himself. Why?

"It's a long story. Is it good enough in this form that you can tell when someone's not completely human? Like can you tell just from scent that Domi has Veela blood and I've got werewolf in me too, for example."

Perhaps to keep Domi from asking questions, since she was again opening her mouth to no doubt interrogate them about what was going on which would only slow things down when time appeared to be of the essence, Christopher tapped her on the shoulder and then angled them so that he was facing her as his fingers moved through the air at a speed that was too fast for Teddy to stand a chance of following along.

"He says that yes, he can tell in both cases, especially since our non-wizarding blood is a recent addition and not further back in our family trees. That the nature of the scent he identifies as Veela varies to some degree depending on the purity of said blood, he's met plenty of my relatives, and also how much the individual make use of that side of their nature. And when it comes to you he says that there are notes to your scent that tell him you're like him but not." Domi translated and then cocked her head to the side as she asked Christopher what Veela smelt like to him.

'Like the epitome of a femme fatale. Seductive, strong, and dangerous' was Christopher's response. 'There are subtle differences in just how the scents present themselves, but those are the thoughts that come to mind at first sniff, so to speak.'

"So that's what I smell like to you?" Domi tone made it clear that wouldn't displease her.

'You're the best smell I've ever scented. No one smells like you.'

"Awwww!"

Teddy and Allan weren't able to ask Christopher any questions for the next couple of minutes while Domi snogged the hell out of her boyfriend for loving her scent so much.

But finally she lifted her head for some needed air, and jumping at that chance Teddy asked Christopher if he could make them a list of all the people at Hogwarts whose scent indicated that there was a chance they weren't entirely human.

Unwrapping his arms from around Domi's waist, Christopher frowned as he signed the question of why Teddy would want that.

Having sufficiently recovered from the run, Allan answered him. "We have reason to believe that the person behind the attacks might not be entirely human. That's why neither of you can say anything to anyone about this. We don't want to cause panic before we know anything definitive there. Especially since certain parties would leap on the idea and use it against those of mixed blood."

"What? Why? What makes you think that the person responsible for this isn't completely human? It's not like the others that were attacked were bad people. Gabrielle didn't have any problem with me or Christopher."

It was Christopher who asked if it was because no one could figure out the magic used to incapacitate the victims. Did they think that indicated that the attacker knew magic not used by wizards.

Having not thought of that, Domi repeated his question for him and then demanded to know if that was it.

"We can't tell you that, Domi. Neither of you. On orders from McGonagall. But we really need that list, Christopher. You know that we wouldn't ask otherwise."

Holding up a finger to indicate he needed a minute to think about it, Christopher ignored them as he mulled over the request while they kept quiet, knowing better than to rush him. And it made sense, given how much backlash Christopher got for being a werewolf, that he wouldn't be okay with the idea of 'outing' anyone just because Teddy and Allan had asked him to. Even for a good cause. It went without saying that there would be those at Hogwarts who wouldn't want it to become common knowledge that they weren't completely human, or didn't know and would be shocked and dismayed to learn differently. Hell, depending on the amount of other blood in them, Christopher outing them could reveal affairs or even adultery that had gone undiscovered until now.

It could be a big deal beyond the obvious possibility of some public embarrassment.

"I'll be right back."

And so saying Domi walked away from them, Allan and Teddy watching as she hailed down a group of three Gryffindors from her and Christopher's year. She only spoke with them briefly before walking back to them, explaining that she'd just asked them to let Hagrid know that she and Christopher might be a bit late, and would explain when they got there.

"I'll come with you guys to say hi to him and let him know that it has to do with the situation. I have a few questions for him anyway." Allan had shown Teddy earlier the list of questions he'd come up with to ask Hagrid when he got the chance.

"I'll come too."

"Sure." Not caring one way or another, Domi squatted down to stroke her fingers over Siam's head and back, both boys making note of the fact the Siam didn't react in any way to the touch. Unlike Noir, Allan's 'pet' never seemed to mind being treated like a cat, but he also didn't purr for anyone but Allan. Just like Noir didn't seem to occasionally like anyone but Teddy.

Teddy wasn't about to flatter himself and think that Noir loved him or anything. Though Siam seemed devoted to Allan.

"So is your cat still being as anti-social as hell?" Domi asked, interrupting Teddy's musings as she straightened up again, jerking her chin in Noir's direction.

"Pretty much. I'm keeping him close for the sake of humanity." It was as good an excuse as any.

Having no idea how serious he was Domi laughed at his words, though the beautiful bell like sound of it stopped abruptly when Christopher walked over to take his place at her side, rejoining them now that he'd made a decision.

"He says that he'll make up the list and give it to you, but that you can only show it to people who have to see it. And after this is all done you have to tear it up and forget about the names on it. Oh, and you have to get the people who see the list to swear not to repeat what they've learned either."

"We can do that." Teddy promised, Allan echoing the vow.

Like the teenagers Noir and Siam made sounds of relief that Christopher was willing to help them.

And then then the cats began to plot about how they were going to get their paws on that list too.


	13. Thinking Bigger

Thinking Bigger

As much as he was loathed to admit it, and in fact it went against every Black gene in his body to do so, Regulus had to acknowledge that he and his family had perhaps made a tactical error in not doing more in-depth study when it came to the more sentient magical creatures. He wasn't ignorant, of course, they did study them somewhat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there had been the much hated classes for Care of Magical Creatures, but none of those brief overviews, long forgotten now, had given him the knowledge necessary to try and figure out what non-human blood could be currently running through Binoche's tainted bloodstream.

Well there were the obvious kinds to discount, as the boy was too short and frail looking to have giant's blood, and too tall and decent looking to be part goblin. And since it was the possibility that the magic Binoche was using was unknown to the healers here because it wasn't wizarding magic, well then that ruled out werewolves, and centaurs didn't use magic, per say. Plus the logistics of how one of those would breed with a human were even more disturbing than a giant mating with one.

And he had enough nightmare inducing images in his head already, thank you very much.

Even more vexing, to Regulus's way of thinking, was the fact that odds were that whatever polluted the little gobshite's blood, the being in question wasn't from around here. Beings rarely interbred with their betters, of course, but the results when it did happen, and the magic that might arise from such a situation, should be known to the healers in an institution as old and well-funded as St. Mungo's. And Binoche was only half British, the other half of his genes coming from France.

He had no idea what foul creatures resided in France.

Siam probably knew a great deal about them too, Regulus mused grumpily to himself, since his partner in all this seemed to collect and horde knowledge like a goblin did gold and gems.

Ergo he was most likely going to have to wait for the other cat to tell him his theories, or if he was lucky Christopher would come through for them first, so that Siam wouldn't be able to gloat about figuring out Binoche's bloodlines before him. Merlin but he hated when Siam went all smug and superior on him. As if that furball could ever be superior to a Black. Never happen.

Sniffing disdainfully at the very idea, Regulus turned his head to look in the direction of his human partner, Teddy's nose buried in a book at the moment as he worked on a Transfiguration essay. The boy was obviously having problems writing it, but giving him the benefit of the doubt Regulus chose to assume that it was a matter of Teddy having too much on his mind as opposed to the subject being too difficult for him. Because it shouldn't be, and if it was Regulus was going to drop some books on the Hufflepuff's head to see if that kick started the boy's brain a little. He had the Black genes after all, and Regulus refused to believe that the other inferior blood in the boy's bod had been able to overpower their shared superior genetics.

"You know it's not polite to stare, Noir."

If Regulus had had a voice or eyebrows, he would have pointed out that Teddy had been staring at him plenty since the meeting with the centaur, and raised one of his eyebrows for emphasis.

"This would be so much easier if you could talk."

Staring back at the boy, Regulus hoped his gaze adequately conveyed his thoughts on that.

"Right. You probably hate this even more than I do."

No shit.

As if he'd heard Regulus's thoughts, Teddy's face broke into a grin and he laughed, the joyous sound making Regulus want to laugh too, or at least smile. The boy was damn infectious that way. He hadn't been the type to laugh when he'd been human enough to do so. In fact…Regulus couldn't honestly remember the last time his human self had laughed in light hearted amusement at something. In distain or mockingly, yes, but not happily. Not so that his face lit up and his whole face was dominated by a smile the way Teddy's was.

Which was probably for the best, actually. Most of the wizarding community would assume that the world was coming to an end if they ever saw a Black smile and laugh as Teddy did.

Still grinning like an idiot, though the laughing had died off, Teddy reached over to give Regulus's ears a good rub, which Regulus did his best not to purr over, and then Teddy went back to his essay and Regulus went back to trying to figure out how he was going to convince Teddy to take him to the library so that he could get his descendant to check him out some books on European magical creatures.

Twenty odd minutes later he still hadn't had any luck, nor Teddy with his essay, when a house elf popped up beside them to inform Teddy that his grandmother was here to see him, and was waiting for him in the headmistress's office.

"Brilliant. Thanks."

Thinking along the same lines as Teddy, which was that perhaps Andromeda had some good news for them, or at least some way to make Teddy safer, Regulus made not a sound of complaint when Teddy scooped him up into his arms after collecting his schoolwork and putting it away, so that they could head out to find out what had brought Andromeda to Hogwarts.

)

Getting to her feet as soon as they'd entered the room, Andromeda was the picture of cool, elegant poise, which Regulus naturally approved of. She always had known how to conduct herself in public, he silently acknowledged, even if her common sense had been severely lacking when it came to who she'd decided to marry. Though looking at what had become of his two other cousins, who'd both married men of proper bloodlines and standing, Regulus could understand why Andromeda didn't seem to see her choices in a negative light. The way Lucius and Rodolphus had conducted themselves…hell, the way they and Regulus's cousins had behaved after Regulus's death was beyond disgraceful. Bellatrix had killed their own flesh and blood, for Merlin's sake.

Unforgivable.

He'd let Sirius live, after all. And if he could rein in his completely justified homicidal tendencies where his brother was concerned, than Bellatrix should have done the same and spared or simply wounded Teddy's mother. Family and blood always came first.

"Grandmother."

Not complaining when Teddy set him down on his feet, Regulus watched as the boy moved to embrace his grandmother, the hug appropriate and brief before Andromeda pulled away, the hand she brushed over Teddy's hair doing nothing to keep down the rather spikey look Teddy was sporting at the moment.

"You're well."

"Frustrated. Big time. But good, otherwise. You?"

"Your godfather continues to check on me weekly, and is now trying to convince me to move in with him and Ginny until the coward you're all hunting is caught. I told him no." The look she aimed in Teddy's direction made it clear that he wasn't to argue with her about this. "And since you have schoolwork and classes to get back to, I'll get straight to the point of my visit."

He'd always liked the fact that Andromeda didn't beat around the bush, Regulus thought as he sat down beside Teddy's feet, eager to hear why she'd come as well.

"First of all, I've brought you a security device Hermione came up with." Andromeda picked up a pouch that had been lying on McGonagall's desk, and handed it over to Teddy. "The coins are similar to those carried by members of Harry's defense club when he was a student here. There's one for each of you, and all you have to do is touch it to your skin and say 'Help', and it will make other coins, which I and all the Potters and Weasleys will keep on our persons at all times, heat up. We'll know you need us, and we'll be able to track you through your coin."

"That's bloody brilliant! I'll make sure they get them ASAP."

Huh. That was rather ingenious, Regulus was willing to acknowledge. Though the coins wouldn't do the children any good if they didn't have enough control over their bodies to activate them. But on the off chance that they could be used, having help protecting Teddy would be appreciated. Even if the help would mostly be made up of Gryffindors.

At least they could act as human shields, if nothing else.

And speaking of Gryffindors, where was McGonagall, anyway?

Like they were sharing thoughts, Teddy looked at McGonagall's desk questioningly, and then asked where the headmistress was, since this was her office.

"While we were waiting she received a message from the Ancient Runes teacher. It required her to leave. She was gracious enough to allow me to remain behind to speak with you here."

"She didn't seem upset, did she? Like someone else has been attacked?"

"No. She just seemed annoyed." Andromeda shook her head as she spoke, and then she was turning her attention to explaining the second reason why she'd come. "The other items I came to deliver are these books, here. They're the best I could find in English concerning magical beings from all over the world who could conceivably crossbreed with a human being. I thought that when Allan is done with the books he's currently reading he could help you with them, and I'll read some other titles at home." A knowing little smile. "From what I understand Allan's already checked out all the relevant books from the school's library, but Luna Scamander's grandfather in law recommended these personally, when I had her to ask him for advice."

Scamander? As in Newt Scamander? Perfect, Regulus thought. She really had thought this through.

"How'd you know I needed these books?" Teddy asked as he picked up the first book to start flipping through it with interest.

"It's only logical to assume, given the clues you and Allan have gathered thus far, that the individual you're looking for is either the child of a family with Muggleborns, or has other magical beings in his or her family tree. Given that the magic used to put these children into comas is currently unknown, the latter is more likely."

"Exactly."

The two smiled at each other in agreement, though Andromeda's was a slight curl of her lips, while Teddy's was full blown.

"I'll keep you updated if I find anything interesting in the books I have, and expect you to do the same."

Teddy nodded immediately, promising to start reading as soon as he had the chance.

"Don't neglect your schoolwork too much."

"Yes, Grandmother."

Making a sound that made it clear she didn't trust Teddy on this point, Andromeda didn't argue, but motioned for Teddy to take a seat as she ordered him to tell her everything that the centaur had said about the cats when he'd met them, word for word to the best of his ability.

Since this wasn't anything new to him, and he had better things to do than listen to Teddy relate the centaur's crazy ideas of how he loved and was somehow soul bonded to Teddy, which was utterly ridiculous, obviously, Regulus walked across the floor and over to the chair behind McGonagall's desk, using it as a sort of stepping stool to get from the floor to the chair, and from there to the top of the desk itself so that he could get a look at the pile of books his cousin had brought them. Eight in total, with most of them being medium sized volumes, which he appreciated. Manipulating pages and such was difficult enough without the books being large tomes. Though the one…Regulus was fairly sure if it fell on him in his present form, he'd end up flattened like a pancake.

Death by book. Not a good way to go.

And of course the top book would be big enough to cause damage if it fell on him, so there was no trying to knock it over so that he could get a better look at it.

So he'd content himself with reading the spines and mentally debating which book to start with while he waited.

)

And discussing what the centaur had said didn't take long; the beast hadn't exactly delivered a lengthy or informative explanation, after all. And when Regulus felt two sets eyes on him, and turned to see that both his relatives were looking at him, Regulus got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach over the intensity of their gazes. Particularly Andromeda's. Teddy was all she had left, after all, and there were basically no lines a true Black wouldn't cross to protect someone they loved. From what he'd seen Teddy was pretty much his cousin's sole reason for living at this point, and if she thought for one minute he was a true threat to him she'd kill him very dead. And not humanely.

"I…ah…thought you said you'd done everything you could to check him over."

"I did. I'm not going to harm a hair on his head, Teddy. I might not put a lot of faith in the divinations of centaurs normally, but I do trust them to know the difference between a regular animal and something more. I simply want to test a hypothesis of mine."

"Asking him won't do you any good though, no matter how you phrase it. Allan and I have both tried everything we can think of, and he has more brains than even you and I put together."

"True. But humor an old woman."

"You aren't old."

"Flattery won't change my mind, either."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Teddy gave him a rather pitying look. "I'll be right back, Noir. Be good."

That did not sound good for him.

Black pride kept Regulus from attempting to give Teddy a beseeching look, tempting though it was. He probably wouldn't have been able to pull the look off anyway. And Black pride meant running was out of the question as well.

Watching Teddy go until he was out of sight, Regulus's gaze swung back over to Andromeda as soon as they were alone together, bracing for the worst.

Rising from the seat she'd taken, Andromeda smoothed down her skirts and then walked over to stand in front of the desk, looming over him as she met and held Regulus's gaze with the piercing eyes of a Black. The eyes, in this case, of someone who would show him no mercy if he crossed her.

"I knew you weren't a normal cat. And while I find the idea that you're some sort of guardian beast meant to protect my grandson laughable, I can't discount the possibility either. I'll discount nothing that might keep him safe. So entertaining the idea that this Firenze was right, that leaves me with the possibility that you are in fact a wizard trapped in the body of a cat. And someone that loves him."

Regulus wrinkled his nose automatically at that, because he didn't love Teddy. He was simply looking after him for his own purposes, as well as to protect a member of his family. Love did not come into it. Well, not exactly. Love of family could technical apply, he supposed.

"Assuming that you were once a man, and one who died somewhat recently and has reason to want Teddy to live, the possibilities are fairly limited. You are not my husband; nor are you my son in law. You're not Remus's father, nor grandfather. I say that because personality wise you're a Black from nose to tail, though not Sirius. He'd come back to protect his friend's son, true, but Sirius never was a Black at heart. In fact, there's only one true Black of my acquaintance who would care about Teddy's well-being aside from myself simply because he's blood. And family and blood meant enough to this person that he'd die for it. And that Black would be my other cousin."

Bending down, her hands coming around to cup his furry face between her hands, Andromeda's gaze continued to hold him in place as she spoke his name.

"Regulus."

The sound of his name being spoken, of being seen and recognized for who he was and not just some odd cat, had a jolt running through Regulus's body like a bolt of electricity, his muscles bunching up as a pain took over that reminded him of the growing pains he'd experienced as a teenage boy.

And then in a snap it was over, and Regulus felt utterly normal and oddly…refreshed? Though now that he was paying attention to her again Regulus noted that Andromeda's eyes had widened slightly in a way that puzzled him, given her usual cool manner. Why was she giving him that odd look?

"Well I'll take that as a yes."

What? What was she referring to?

A hint of amusement in her eyes, and then Andromeda was letting him go and shifting her attention to opening the bag she'd set on the corner of the desk, retrieving something from it. Something she had to open, and then suddenly she was holding it out in his direction. It was a mirror.

When he'd come into McGonagall's office he'd been the size of a regular, slender house cat, but now…he was almost three times the size he'd once been. He looked the same, otherwise, but he was definitely much bigger.

Brilliant.

"Well don't you look pleased with yourself."

And with you, Cousin, Regulus silently returned.

"I won't tell him who you are. I don't know how he'd react. He knows the best and the worst of you, Regulus, and there was plenty of both despite how short your life was. If it's true that you're key to his continued well-being, I don't want him doubting that he can trust you because you once wore the Dark Mark with pride."

That made sense, though Regulus couldn't help but wonder if he'd grow even bigger if more people knew who he actually was.

Still, even if he didn't grow any bigger than this he was still larger than Siam was.

And he couldn't wait to see the other cat's face when he got a load of him.


	14. What's In A Name

What's In A Name?

Regulus warm feelings towards his cousin lasted right up until they rejoined the others and Andromeda asked to meet Siam too, neatly sidestepping the question of what the hell she'd done to Noir by claiming that it was of utmost importance that she meet the other cat before explaining herself. The idea that she might somehow be able to cause Siam to grow too was annoying, for obvious reasons, but even more than that…it was the idea that she might know who his co protector was that rubbed Regulus the wrong way. Because it was his name that had changed him, so the only way she could cause a similar reaction in Siam was if she knew his name. Something he had yet to figure out himself.

A fact Regulus fumed over all the way to the classroom Allan was in, the boy bringing out his cat as requested for Andromeda's perusal. The look of shock on the redhead's face when he got a look at him was quite amusing, and Regulus wasn't surprised when the Gryffindor started pestering them with questions about how he'd come to grow so much.

'What happened to you?'

Regulus took a moment to bask in the annoyance of Siam's tone before answering, since Andromeda was still being circumvent with the other humans about what she did and didn't know.

'I got bigger, obviously.'

'How?'

'She recognized me. Said my name.'

'I see.'

"Allan, if you would let me see your cat, please."

To no one's surprise Allan hesitated for several heartbeats, all but clutching Siam to his chest, but then with a sigh he was handing the cat over, obviously aware that what Andromeda wanted, she normally got unless it involved the welfare of her family. Plus Allan had to know that Andromeda would never harm an animal in front of Teddy, given how animal mad the boy was.

Holding Siam up with both hands, Andromeda stared at him intently before walking over to a nearby bench, which she sat the cat down on. And then, not as gracefully as she would have once done, Andromeda knelt down, leaned over, and whispered something in the cat's ear.

Something that made Siam grow three times in size, just like Regulus had earlier.

Which meant, of course, that Andromeda had correctly guessed as to the cat's true name without even having to meet or speak to the snotty prat beforehand.

"Bloody hell, he grew, too." That was Teddy, while Allan wanted to know what was going on as he rushed over to get a better look at Siam's new size. Wisely Allan didn't try to pick him up either, since picking the cat up easily was out of the question now. Especially since Allan didn't have as much upper body strength as Teddy did.

Not that Teddy could carry him around easily now either, Regulus mentally pouted over, his days of riding around on the boy's shoulder now at an end. And realizing what he was thinking, Regulus hissed at himself for thinking such stupid thoughts.

'Mad I'm the same size as you again?' Siam called over before hopping off the bench to walk over to him while the others continued to pepper Andromeda with questions.

'No. I just wish we were bigger than this'. Which was true, even if it wasn't why he'd hissed.

'We can do more damage in this form, at least.'

'True.'

Both tuned in to the other conversation going on, with Andromeda telling them the lie that she'd come up with a little spell to make them better able, physically, to defend the boys. That no one was believing her was obvious, but a Black wasn't someone you questioned lightly, especially when they weren't in the mood to explain themselves. She did Regulus proud in that way, and he supposed he was even grateful that she had made Siam more capable of dying in Teddy's stead.

But he was still bitter that she'd figured out Siam's identity.

Allan's father was a Yank, of all things, and a Muggleborn on top of that. Red hair was most common in the Weasley and Prewetts families, blue eyes as well when it came to the former, but neither had any relation to Allan's mother's family. Allan' mother was a fourth generation witch, with no connection to any of the important families to the best of Regulus's knowledge. Or even one of the minor ones, for that matter.

'What is your name?'

'If you were as smart as your cousin, you'd have already figured it out.'

Merlin but he hated Siam sometimes.

'Well if I'm not as smart as her, than you're not as smart as either one of us, since you didn't figure out what the connection was between the victims before I did.'

Not his best comeback, but it hit the mark. He was fairly sure. It was hard to read a cat's face, much less Siam's.

)

A note passed to him during dinner from Allan had Teddy changing into casual clothes once he got back to his bedroom, and then with Noir walking beside him they left the Hufflepuff dormitory to meet his best friend and Siam outside the Room of Requirement. Or at least Teddy assumed that Siam would be there, since they were apparently supposed to take their cats with them everywhere now. Which was not going to be easy, Teddy sighed over, now that the two were so friggin big that Noir's head almost reached his knee when the cat sat on his bum. But his grandmother had given him 'The Look' when she'd told him to take Noir with him everywhere he went, so he was stuck. Privacy wasn't worth her wrath when she found out he hadn't listened. And she always found out. She had the power.

And there was the amusement factor of watching Noir adapt to the change in size. The poor guy kept forgetting that he was a lot bigger now, and Noir was not enjoying the stairs at the moment.

But short of levitating the cat there was no way he could help, and Teddy figured the lack of control if he were to use magic to help Noir would annoy his pet more than having to adjust his leaping skills.

Allan and Siam were indeed waiting for them outside The Room, doors already there to indicate that Allan had arranged for the room to serve a certain purpose for the evening. Something related to the attacks, no doubt. Or their cats, given their new appearances and his grandmother's refusal to explain herself.

"Hey."

"Hi. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Though I can't stay much more than an hour unless it's really important I stay. I have an essay to work on that unfortunately won't write itself."

"No problem. Just stay as long as you can." Reaching over Allan pulled one of the doors open and motioned for Teddy to walk through ahead of them.

And doing so Teddy started looking around with interest as soon as he'd crossed the threshold, his eyes going wide as he tried to take it in all at once.

He'd spent plenty of time visiting his godfather at work, and he'd read Muggle books that involved police investigations, so he understood some of what Allan had done on the boards lined up around the room. The one featured a map of the school, marked with pins to show where the various victims had been discovered and the distance covered between the crime scene and the victim's dormitory. Another featured images and various pieces of information relating to each of the attacked, Allan looking for more connections beyond their names. One of the other boards was devoted to 'The Sacred Twenty Eight', with the lists of all the families and the potential future victims they'd come up with using the Pureblood Directory as a guideline.

The final list board had barely anything on it, Teddy moving in close to see that it included a listing of magical creatures who were humanoid enough that it would be possible for a witch or wizard to potentially reproduce with them.

"Christopher should have his list for us in the next couple of days. He's double checking with a werewolf he knows about a couple of scents that smell 'other' to him, but he can't place. Not surprising, really, and I told him I appreciated his thoroughness on the matter." Coming over to stand beside Teddy, Allan sighed in a way Teddy recognized as meaning his friend was as frustrated and sick of all this as he was. "We need to figure this out soon, before he or she escalates."

"You think whoever's doing this will start killing students?"

"Without knowing for sure the end game…but Gabrielle Goyle outsmarted whoever it is, and that will have consequences for the next victim."

Teddy couldn't argue with that. Someone who would do this…yeah, the cowardly psychopath was going to want to prove themselves with the next one, which was probably why another attack hadn't happened yet. And the waiting highlighted the fact that the bastard wasn't stupid, unfortunately, and was in control enough to realize that acting out without a solid plan would only lead to capture.

"And then there's our cats to figure out, as if we didn't already have enough on our plates." For emphasis Allan looked pointedly at each of their cats in turn, both of whom glanced at them before going back to studying the boards with a focus that made it quite clear that they not only understood what they were looking at, but had the intelligence to use that knowledge. Which was a little freaky in Teddy opinion.

Though really, what wasn't freaky about any of this?

"She didn't put a spell on them. I've checked Siam over as thoroughly as I can. Whatever caused them to grow, it's not the result of a temporary spell or pill she might have somehow slipped him on the sly. And if there's magic involved, which I can't see how there could be since all she did was say something to him, it's not any kind I've come across in all my studies."

"Which is saying something."

"No shit."

Eyebrows rising, you knew Allan was frustrated when he started swearing, Teddy slung an arm around his friend's thin shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Allan. You're doing your best."

"And my best isn't good enough."

"Hey. Shut up. There'll be none of that. You're the most brilliant student in this whole bloody school. I bet even Dumbledore couldn't figure this out with what we know."

"His portrait would have told us if he had." Allan agreed with a rueful smile.

"There ya go. Now let's go over anything and see if talking it over gives up a clue we missed, somehow."

"Okay. Yeah."

)

'The more time that passes, the more sure I'm becoming that there has to be some magic at work that keeps them from seeing Binoche for what he is.' Siam announced as they ignored the other two for the moment. 'The magic used is too advanced for a first year, and Binoche is the only older student to transfer in this year. He's the only true unknown here; for all that he presents himself as a weak, open book. And Allan isn't stupid; he KNOWS not to trust someone based on their appearance. That it's often the weakest that are the most dangerous simply because they've learned to survive by finding was to use the strong.'

As someone who had been constantly underestimated at first because of his smaller size and somewhat androgynous feature, Regulus could personally testify to that fact. Except for the weak part. He'd never been weak. He left that to the Blood traitors and lesser beings. But still, many feared the ones who were obviously dangerous, completely missing that often the most deadly creatures in nature were small and covert in their attacks.

'The fact that we can't communicate to anyone who we think it is…I'm guessing that's a part of the deal when it comes to our rebirth. Not him. But whatever it is he's using to cloud their brains, it is affecting even the portraits, since it goes without saying that there's at least one of them who would have figured this all out by now, as Allan said.'

Regulus wished for the millionth time that he was more capable of better showing distain. 'A member of the Albus Dumbledore fan club, are we? As someone who actually knew him before, I can tell you that he wasn't nearly as impressive in person.'

'And as someone who knew him far better than you, I'm quite happy to tell you that that statement shows you to be as stupid and ignorant as your one time allegiance to Riddle showed you to be.'

'How dare you insult me by..." Trailing off as his training kicked in, Regulus paused as he let his intellect, which was screaming for his attention, overshadow his ego as he really thought about what Siam had just said. And how he'd said it. Because as someone who'd made a study of people, to learn their secrets and tells for his advantage…Dumbledore mattered to Siam. Had been someone important to him on an emotional level. And that was despite the fact that Siam had to have done things dark enough to have been placed in his present situation.

A powerful, highly intelligent former wizard. One with a habit of occasionally cursing in German under his breath, which suggested that to be his native language. Dark tendencies. Knew Dumbledore well. Had been close.

'Grindelwald.' Regulus whispered, his voice a little louder the second time. 'Gellert Grindelwald.'

When Siam, no, Grindelwald just stared at him, slitted eyes daring him to challenge him, Regulus held the other wizard's gaze determinedly even as he mentally freaked out over the fact that of all the people Siam could have turned out to be, it would be Regulus's hero as a kid. He'd listened to recordings of the wizard's speeches, and had read the pamphlets and just about every book on the market about the wizard save for the ones that were too biased to be worth the parchment they were written on.

And while admittedly he hadn't agreed with the fact that the wizard had seen more value in magical creatures than he did, the fact remained that up until Regulus's death he'd greatly admired much of what Grindelwald had stood for and tried to accomplish.

Ugh. He felt a little nauseated now.

Looking away in the hopes of keeping the contents of his stomach where it belonged, Regulus found his gaze drawn in the direction of the other two voices in the room, his sights zeroing in on Allan.

Red hair. Blue eyes. Glasses. Scarecrow build.

'He's related to Dumbledore? No. He is….Dumbledore?' Regulus didn't know if that was exactly possible, but it made the most sense. No one in their right mind would have bred with Aberforth Dumbledore, and his former headmaster had been a homosexual. Not that men like them couldn't chose to have children with women, but Regulus thought it fairly safe to say that the likelihood of Dumbledore forcing himself to bed a woman out of wedlock was about as likely as the entire Muggle World learning how to get along with each other.

The silence that had greeted his question was long enough that Regulus thought the other wizard was going to ignore him.

'I don't know how it's possible. I just knew it was truly him the moment I laid eyes on him. And he was the only person from my previous life I would die for, and the powers that be would know that.'

'He imprisoned you.'

'He captured me alive.' Was the other cat's cold reply. 'And he gave me the opportunity to repent before death.'

'You weren't wrong, with your thinking.' Regulus blurted out before he could stop himself.

A hint of a feline smile. 'No. But I was wrong thinking that my actions could change things. That it was worth losing other things for.'

Losing Dumbledore, Regulus's mind tacked on, though the idea of his childhood hero and Dumbledore as a couple was horrifying to him.

'So far my attempts to make him realize who I am have failed.' Siam continued, ignoring Regulus's reactions for the moment. 'I think on some level he knows, both who he is and who I am, but he's refusing to face it. Stubbornness to the point of stupidity has always run in that family, unfortunately, and…there are things he understandably doesn't want to remember.'

'Were the two of you a couple, originally?' Regulus couldn't help but be curious, having never had the opportunity to really converse with someone who was willing to admit that he was a homosexual. Well there was Dumbledore, when he'd been a student, but of course he had never trusted the man with such an obvious weapon against him.

Not that he hadn't known others among his peers who indulged with their own sex, Regulus mentally sneered over, but call any of them a homosexual and they would have denied it vehemently, claiming that their actions were simply experimentation or stress relievers. Most, if not all of them, would have gone on to marry women to prove that fact.

'The specifics of our previous relations are none of your business. What's important is that we find some way to make him acknowledge who I am. If your cousin saying my name made me this big, imagine what having him recognize me will do.'

'You think that being bigger will outweigh the distrust he'll feel, knowing that you're actually the man considered the second darkest wizard of the twentieth century?'

'If you want to live, you will never compare me to Voldemort.'

Normally Regulus would have had a scathing response to that, but this was Gellert Grindelwald in front of him. Better not to provoke him. If he wanted to take this man on, it would be better to plan it all ahead of time.

Ergo, time to change to subject. 'Andromeda was of the opinion that it would be for the best if Teddy didn't know who I was. She thought it would undermine my ability to keep him safe. I agree. But if you want to clue Wimbledon as to your identity, I'll try to think of some way to help you with that.'

'She wasn't wrong. And I see her point. Do you believe your Teddy remembers his previous life?'

'What makes you think he has a previous life to remember?' Regulus countered, having not previously considered the possibility.

The look Grindelwald gave him made it clear he thought Regulus was an idiot.

'You haven't figured it out yet?'

'Figured out what?'

'The reason you're able to be here to protect him.'


	15. The Greatest Magic

The Greatest Magic

Regulus was in no mood to tolerate the other wizard's smug superiority, especially since the bastard had had to go and ruin his illusions where his childhood hero was concerned. 'If you're implying that Teddy is the reincarnation of someone I knew during my previous life, you're wrong. He isn't. And even if he was, there would be no way you'd know him because you had your arse handed to you by Dumbledore before I was even born. And I died before Voldemort ended you in prison. Where you spent my entire lifetime.'

'I wasn't referring to that.' Was the prat's coolly sarcastic response. 'If you died before the two of you could meet, well that's not surprising seeing as you couldn't survive more than two decades.'

Fur bristling over that, Regulus just barely kept himself from hissing or doing something to wipe the smug look off Siam's face. But control had him distracting himself with the question of what Gellert, the arse didn't deserve to be respectively called by his last name, was talking about.

Replaying the conversation in his head, Regulus could guess what Gellert might be implying. 'You might have been given this chance because you once loved Dumbledore, but I was picked to protect Teddy because we're blood related. That's it.'

'And if you honestly believe that you're more the fool than your inbreeding can excuse.'

Now Regulus did hiss over the line crossed. And tense up in preparation of springing forward to sink his teeth into Gellert if it was the last thing he ever did.

'I wouldn't, if I were you. Who will protect Teddy if you're dead?'

'Who says I'm the one that dies?'

'Well it's a fifty fifty chance. Does he mean so little to you that you'd risk it?'

"Noir? Are you alright?"

And then there was Teddy, kneeling between them to reach over and stroke Regulus's head, calming him in that peculiar way he had about him. The one that made Regulus willing to forgive the boy for all the indignities Regulus was forced to endure because of him. And there was such concern in Teddy's eyes, Regulus noted, hating the fact that he was the cause when the boy had so much else on his shoulders already.

Gellert was right, as much as Regulus wasn't willing to say that outloud. He couldn't risk his life just to prove a point or defend his honor.

He'd maim the German prat once he was human again and Teddy was safe.

"You alright now, then? Not going to fight with Siam?"'

Regulus nodded, grudgingly.

"It's too weird that you understand me." Bemusement in his voice, Teddy gave Regulus's head one more pat, told him to behave, and then he got back to his feet before heading back to the board he and Allan must have been studying moments before

With Teddy no longer blocking his line of vision Regulus saw that Allan had also come over to see what was going on, the redhead on his knees as well while he said something softly to Gellert that Regulus didn't catch. The one sided conversation went on for a couple minutes though, and then Gellert was nodding and Allan was rising to his feet as well, rejoin Teddy to continue the conversation they'd interrupted earlier.

Turning his gaze back to Gellert now that they had both been reminded of their priorities, Regulus felt something shift in his chest at the way the other wizard was looking at Allan. There was something so wistful and sad in that gaze, made all the more poignant because Allan wasn't even looking back at Gellert to see it. The redhead's back was to them, and Regulus wondered if this moment was reminiscent of the two's previous relationship. Gellert being a complete arse, Albus trying and ultimately failing to change Gellert's behavior, leading to the redhead giving up turning his back on the other wizard, leaving Gellert to suffer in a world bereft of the person Gellert was now risking his soul over.

'Did he know you loved him?'

Not looking at him, Gellert surprised Regulus by actually answering his impulsive question. 'I think he died believing I never meant the words. And he wasn't exactly wrong to think so.'

'What do you mean?'

Gellert's gaze never left Allan, a faraway look in his eyes. 'Originally I said them because they were what he wanted to hear from me. A way for me to keep him. I didn't believe in love, saw it as a weakness I was too smart to have. By the time I accepted the truth on both counts, it was too late.'

'He always was all about love. Love is the greatest magic of all and that sort of thing.'

'He was right. That's why we're able to be here.'

'What do you mean?' Because Regulus had a feeling he was missing something here. Something important that Gellert had been alluding to over the weeks, but never really explaining out of a sense of mental superiority.

Now Gellert's head turned in his direction, meeting his gaze. 'Do you really believe that of all the souls who have passed on, you were the best choice to protect Teddy? His parents are dead, as well as three of his grandparents, your brother, just for instance. There were others who would face any horror this world could devise to protect him, yet you were given this chance. Why?'

'Because I'm the strongest and most intelligent of the choices.'

The sigh of a teacher whose student was missing an obvious point. 'Regulus…how many former witches and wizards do you think are running around the world like us, as we speak? Not many, yes, because otherwise we'd have run into at least one or the existence of our kind trapped in the bodies of animals would be known, and everyone would be vegetarians. Yet there has been TWO wars within the past forty years. And nothing brings out the darkness of the soul like wars, especially when one involved hundreds of adults sitting on their hands to let a child win it for them, showing the true cowardice and selfishness that too often defines the human race. Magical or not. And while the events taking place here at Hogwarts could have long term repercussions for the Wizarding World, I can see how it could easily spark a war between the Pureblood and Non, only we're here to try and prevent it. Which suggests that either the powers that be aren't willing to do more than the bare minimum to prevent said war…or that the circumstances under which someone can come back like this are so specific that we are the only ones that could be sent.'

Needing to process and think, Regulus sat down and just took a few minutes to absorb and draw his own conclusions, agreeing with pretty much everything Gellert had said on the matter. Including the war Gellert had almost started, that was three small wars in a relatively short span of time in the grand scheme of things. And unless the powers that be liked war they had to be sick of it, which could explain why they'd been chosen to help prevent this. After all, what other wizards in the past were as intelligent and as capable as the two of them? Yet at the same time this did have to be a very rare occurrence…and what was he missing here? Because he was still missing something, Gellert quite obviously trying to force him to realize it for himself, which Regulus was failing to do.

'You said that love is why we're here. But if Teddy was alive in my time I don't remember him, much less love him. I was chosen because we're blood. Family.' Just because they were family didn't mean Regulus had to love Teddy. Far from it. Father and Sirius had technically been family, and neither had loved him. They'd made that quite apparent to him his entire life. And as for the boy…he had grown fond of Teddy, Regulus decided, diplomatically. To a degree.

The look Gellert gave him had the pieces falling into a new sequence of possibilities.

'You believe that we were meant to have a bond similar to yours and Dumbledore's. That I or both of us simply died before we had a chance to meet in my previous life.'

A slight inclination of his head. 'Poets and the writers have been expressing the sentiment for centuries, that true love, the bond between soulmates, transcends all things. Even death.'

'You're wrong.'

'We'll see.'

)

Hours later Regulus lay stretched out on Teddy's bed, mentally cursing Gellert again for daring to even suggest that Teddy might be the reincarnation of his 'true love'. The idea was beyond ridiculous. He'd never heard something so absurd in either of his lifetimes. Him and Teddy? Him and a Hufflepuff? He was more likely to decide that it would be a good idea to test the idea that cats have nine lives and start throwing himself out of windows. Teddy was tolerable as a relative, yes, but that did not change the fact that Regulus would never be attracted to such a…

"Damn!"

Looking automatically in Teddy's direction, Regulus's eyes widened as he took in the fact that the boy was only wearing underwear, and was currently hopping around on one foot, clutching his apparently wounded or sore knee with both hands.

The boy did have a rather lovely rear, he'd give him that.

Shaking his head at that completely inappropriate thought, damn Gellert for even making him think about the Hufflepuff in a non-familial way, Regulus averted his eyes so that he was staring at the bed's headboard rather than the half-naked and barely awake teenage boy currently trying and failing to get changed into his pajamas so that they could both get some sleep. Teddy had ended up staying later than he should have with Allan, going over the boards, and had only just finished his, in Regulus's personal opinion, half arsed essay to turn in tomorrow.

Currently all the other room's occupants were fast asleep, something Regulus wanted to be too to escape his busy mind and its ludicrous thoughts. If only he could force his mind to cooperate. If he was as stupid as the average Gryffindor or Hufflepuff that would be the simplest of tasks, Regulus thought nastily to himself, kneading the bed's blankets bad-temperedly with his claws.

"Oi, easy on the covers there. You've got serious claws now."

Glancing over at Teddy, who had finally managed to change into his pajama bottoms, Regulus then looked down to see that he had indeed shredded the covers a little. Oops. Not.

"Lucky you, I know a spell for thaaaaaaaat." A yawn drawing out the last word to a somewhat humorous degree, Teddy grabbed his wand off his dresser to fix the damage, Regulus quickly moving further up the bed so that he was out of the line of fire, just in case.

But the boy managed to complete the spell without messing it up, as well as donning a top so that his tanned chest was no longer on display which Regulus appreciated for a number of reasons. And then he was again moved down the bed once Teddy slid under the covers, having decided that he'd sleep at the foot of the bed given his new size.

His decision not to sleep up beside Teddy had nothing to do with what Gellert had said in the slightest.

"Night, Noir."

Unable to answer, Regulus just looked up the length of the bed and nodded, waiting until the boy was settled for the night before circling around to find the perfect sleeping position.

And even then it took forever for him to fall asleep.

Bah.

)

Jerking awake after barely an hour's worth of slumber, Regulus blinked a couple times to adjust to the dim light and then started looking around, a quick scan of the room revealing nothing out of the ordinary. All the beds were occupied, their occupants' sleep appearing to be deep and undisturbed, and yet…something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it in his bones, and Regulus was not about to ignore his instincts.

Leaping up the bed and onto Teddy's chest, Regulus was grateful for his new size and weight, as Teddy woke up immediately in reaction.

"What the…Dammit, Noir, what time is it?"

Like he could answer him.

Instead Regulus jumped off to the side and then motioned towards the door with a jerk of his head, hoping that Teddy would get the hint.

Thankfully he did.

"Oh fuck."

Throwing off his covers Teddy grabbed his wand and then rolled off his bed and hurried over to the bed beside his, waking up Garrick. A decision Noir thought stupid, since the boy had thus far struck him as nothing more than a love-struck idiot, but the teenager came awake quickly and scrambled out of bed without questioning or complaining when Teddy motioned for him to come with him.

As soon as the bedroom door was opened for him Regulus took off, letting his gut guide him as he pondered the possibility that his new size had somehow increased his abilities in a way that warned him when Teddy was either in danger or someone else was. At least he assumed it was someone else, though who remained to be seen. He just knew that they had to get out of the Hufflepuff dormitories immediately.

Both boys were thankfully fast when they wanted to be, Teddy explaining what little he knew as they ran full out down the deserted hallways, pausing only long enough for Teddy to unhook one of the decorative lamps from the wall so that they'd have a source of light if their eventual destination didn't provide any. That this might be a wild goose chase was understood, but neither was going to risk ignoring Noir, only to find out the next day that they might have been able to save someone if they'd only trusted him.

Exiting the Hufflepuff entrance Regulus looked around, spotting no one and nothing out of the ordinary, but his instincts were still on high alert, and letting his gut continue to lead the way Regulus took off running again, the slapping of the boys bare feet the only sound as the teenagers ran beside him. The two really should have gotten shoes on; they were likely to get sick given the coldness of the floors beneath their feet. And he wouldn't even be able to scold them when they did get sick, though he did understand them deciding that this was more important than their own personal comfort.

"There."

Seeing her at the same time as the other two, Regulus felt the sight of her like a hard boot to the gut.

The child walking a hallway's length in front of them, and she was a child, no more than a first year, looked like a ghost in her white nightgown, pale hair, and because of the unnatural way she was moving. Swaying, really, like she was following a song that only she could hear.

"Elise Rowle. I recognize her."

"Shit. We need to grab her." Garrick hissed, the boy picking up speed even as he panted for air.

"We-no. We need to follow her. We need to find out where she's going to find the one who's doing this." Teddy ordered, showing a cool headed logic that Regulus approved of. "We need to get closer, and as soon as she stops or we see the bastard you need to grab her and get her the hell out of there. That's all you worry about, understand? That little girl is your responsibility. Noir and I will deal with the bastard."

Regulus purred his agreement, while Garrick argued that he couldn't just leave Teddy behind to face some crazy arsed psycho. A sentiment Regulus appreciated, as it showed loyalty to Teddy, even though he was completely confident he and Teddy could take Binoche down without help.

"We won't be alone." And so saying Teddy raised his wand, a wolf made of white mist bursting out of the end before loping off at break neck speed. "That will rouse the troops in Gryffindor." Teddy informed them, and then he sent off another one, which was for McGonagall.

McGonagall would be an asset, Regulus mused, while the Gryffindors would act as shields for Teddy's protection. He approved of this plan.

As they were still running, though admittedly losing some steam, the teenagers and Regulus caught up to the walking girl moments later, the boys' attempts to speak to her failing. She didn't so much as blink, even when Teddy pinched her arm. And while Regulus considered biting her, they really didn't want to risk waking her up before she led them to their target.

Seven minutes later, or thereabouts, the girl turned down a hallway that smelled of misuse to Regulus's sensitive nose, the perfect place for Binoche's plans, which Teddy obviously recognized as well, whispering for Garrick to have his wand at the ready.

Cat eyes able to see perfectly well in the darkness, Regulus saw the figure hidden in the darkness first, hissing a warning that Teddy obviously interpreted correctly because he ordered Garrick to take Elise and run before holding up the lamp high with his non wand hand, firing off a jinx in the direction Regulus was looking at with the other.

A cry of fury and then darkness. Absolute darkness, though Regulus's eyes were open and he was conscious and moving.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder! Dammit, Uncle George!"

Agreeing with the sentiment one hundred percent, Regulus used his nose to move closer to Teddy so that his side was pressed against the boy, who'd crouched down to make a harder target if their enemy started firing randomly into the darkness. A sound plan that Regulus approved of, even as he mentally fumed over how damn close they'd been!


	16. Going Black

Going Black

Teddy hadn't seen Binoche. Hadn't even been able to give them height, weight or coloring when he'd been asked over and over again. And in all honesty Regulus hadn't expected the teenager to give any other answer when asked given that he himself had barely been able to spot the gobshite with his night vision. The other Hufflepuff had had his hands full, literally, with the girl, and hadn't seen anything either. And by the time the others had arrived…well Binoche had been long gone, and the fact that they'd denied the prat his prey was of only slight consolation.

The fact that Siam didn't make him feel worse about the whole thing was appreciated even if that did nothing to ease the sting of failure Regulus felt. Nobody was blaming Teddy and the other one either, the adults had all praised both, but like him Regulus could tell that the two teenagers felt as he did. That they'd failed.

'At least Teddy has told them that the voice sounded male to him. That will cut down on those they'll have to consider from Christopher's list when we get it.'

Looking over at Siam, Regulus nodded in agreement while thinking that the next time he caught sight of Teddy's Uncle George, he was going to play connect the freckles. With his claws.

'It's not likely that Binoche will keep the rest of that powder with him, provided that he didn't use it all up. If possible we should try and get our hands on some from another source, and plant it on him somehow. If nothing else it will raise questions and suspicions.'

'That is a good idea.'

And now Regulus thoughts turned to how much easier this would have been if only one of the teenage Gryffindors currently rooming with Binoche had noticed that the boy wasn't in his bed. He'd heard Allan state that he hadn't even thought to wake the blond or their other two roommates up in his rush to get to them, and had apologized for that profusely, especially since all the others had thought to rally their roommates to come with them. And it was hard to think about what it meant that Allan had somehow failed to realize Binoche wasn't in their room because all the teenagers around them were either talking to each other or one of the Aurors called in even though they hadn't seen anything.

No one had.

Turning his attention to Teddy, Regulus wasn't surprised to see that the boy was still giving off a very Black aura that warned those around them to give the Hufflepuff his space. It was a good look for the teenager, and one Regulus would have encouraged had he been able to. But at least failure this time would hopefully motivate Teddy to cause their prey serious damage when they finally got Binoche. He did not appreciate being made a fool of, coming so close and still failing. It was intolerable.

'As you once attended this school, what is the likelihood that we could find a Hand of Glory here?'

'It would be considered a dark artifact, so not likely. Or at least I don't remember ever coming across one during my time here.' Regulus considered the various teachers at the school, but none struck him as the type to own that particular magical item.

'We had them at Durmstrang in my day.'

That did not surprise Regulus in the least.

"All right students, you can all go back to your dorms now save for Teddy, please. Thank you for the aid you tried to provide tonight, I'm sure Elise will thank you when she wakes up. And again, if any of you think of something later on, don't hesitate to inform Professor McGonagall no matter how insignificant it might seem to you. It's often the small details that lead to an arrest."

'You'll tell me tomorrow what he says.' Siam ordered as Allan got to his feet to do as Potter had ordered, the redhead giving Teddy's shoulder a comforting squeeze before calling for Siam to come with him.

'Yes.'

Two teachers were charged with escorting the Gryffindors back to their dorm, Garrick having already left thanks to the gash he'd gotten when the darkness powder had made it impossible to see the suit of armor he'd smashed up against. The wound hadn't been serious, but had required cleaning and such.

Once all the teenagers were out of sight Potter came over to crouch down in front of Teddy, the look of kind understanding on the man's face annoying Regulus, though he supposed Teddy might find some comfort in the fatherly hand Potter put on the boy's shoulder.

"If he wasn't gunning for you before this, you know he will be now. You need to be very careful, Teddy." A glance down at Regulus. "And I have no idea how Noir and Allan's cat factor into this, but you keep them close just in case, understand? They go where you go."

"I know." Teddy agreed, his face scrunching up in frustration. "I was just so damn close, Uncle Harry." The boy smacked his fist against his thigh.

"You were. And I've been in your shoes enough times to know nothing I say is going to make you feel better about that. Sometimes all you can do is focus on the little victories. Like the fact that he didn't get to hurt that little girl tonight. He's failed twice now."

"And that makes him a lot more dangerous."

"It does."

Though he couldn't really join the two in their look of understanding, Regulus was right there with them when it came to the thoughts that were whirling around both their minds.

If they didn't catch Binoche soon things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

)

Most people would agree that Teddy had been sorted into the right house, and Teddy would agree right along with them. But Teddy was also a quarter Black when it came to his bloodline, and no one would disagree that that was a strong bloodline which tended to put its often dark mark on those who possessed it. And while Teddy considered himself a very easygoing and laid back person normally, he would also be the first to admit that on the very rare occasion when he felt threatened or truly, to his bones angry, he could go Black. Very Black.

He'd failed to apprehend or even identify the bastard they were after, Elise had slid into a coma just like the others without ever waking up from the trance, and he'd been quizzed by McGonagall, his godfather, and then that morning by every student and professor in the school it seemed, all wanting information he didn't have.

Though only a few of them were brave enough to approach him as the day went on since he was giving off Black vibes that most were sensible enough to take seriously. Even idiots had a survival instinct.

And going over what had happened over and over again all morning and into the afternoon meant that Teddy kept hitting himself upside the head with every mistake he'd made, starting with the fact that he'd forgotten the damn coin his grandmother had passed along to him. If he'd just used that as soon as Noir had woken him up maybe someone would have arrived in time to nab the bastard. Because yeah, when his backup had arrived they hadn't been able to do fuck all because of the damn powder, but depending on the adult that had arrived maybe…shit!

Sitting beside him on the bench as they waited for Christopher, their cats standing sentinel at their feet as ordered, Allan was demonstrating his brilliance by not talking to him even though Teddy could feel the worried looks his best mate was sending him out of the corner of his eye every few minutes. And while normally he'd be reassuring Allan that he was fine and not to worry, at the moment Teddy was too busy alternating between mentally beating himself up and planning on how he was going to physically beat the shit out of the bastard before he turned the gobshite over to the Aurors. Because this degree of offense called for brute force to his way of thinking. Hexing the hell out of his prey would not satisfy his own bloodlust.

Teddy cracked his knuckles just thinking about it.

"That's really not good for your bones. I'm just saying." Allan added, likely in response to the look Teddy was probably giving him because his Black face was in place and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Oh, here comes Christopher and Domi!"

Getting to his feet in full predator mode, Teddy zeroed his gaze in on Christopher, who was looking a little pale thanks to the coming full moon, but otherwise…well Christopher held his gaze as an understanding between two predators passed between them. Teddy was only the son of a werewolf, not actually one like Christopher, but both had that animal instinct in their blood and understood what it was to have a primal need to hunt and kill one's prey. To protect their 'pack' and eliminate the threat without mercy.

"You have the list?" Manners and small talk could take a walk out of the Gryffindor tower at the moment as far as Teddy was concerned.

Nodding his head Christopher pulled out a folded up piece of parchment from his robe pocket and then held it out to Teddy, who just caught himself before he snatched it right out of the other teenager's hand. Seventeen years of being Andromeda Tonk's grandson meant that certain manners were just too ingrained to ignore even in an emergency.

Unfolding it quickly Teddy ignored Allan reading over his shoulder, his eyes automatically taking in the relatively short, though longer than he'd thought it would be list before zeroing back over to start with the very first name on the list, which was in alphabetical order.

"Casper? He has Veela blood? Seriously?"

The transfer student was cute enough, but he was nowhere in the same league as Victoire, Dominique, or Louis. And they weren't even a quarter Veela like their mother. Not that Veelas were always good looking, Teddy knew, the purebloods certainly weren't when they weren't trying to attract and beguile, but still…Casper?

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me that. You can't be serious. He's not good looking enough to be one of us!" Domi looked insulted at even the suggestion that someone with Veela blood could be anything less than beautiful.

'Are you suggesting I don't know what someone with Veela blood smells like?' Christopher signed back at her, looking more amused than offended. 'Though he does smell odd. More wild and…less appealing, somehow. It's…strange. But I am sure that he has Veela in his ancestry.'

Allan fiddled thoughtfully with his braid, just a hint of doubt in his voice. "Well male Veelas are a great deal more rare than females, even when one is talking about those with mixed blood. Though I have to admit, I'm surprised."

"But still, he does not look or act like one of us! And for Christopher to say that he smells more strongly of Veela than us makes no sense!" Domi glared at her boyfriend as she demanded to know why he'd never mentioned the fact that he thought that the exchange student had a similar bloodline to her own.

Opening his mouth, Christopher closed it again after a moment, his brows furrowing in confusion. Like he couldn't figure out why he hadn't said something either.

"Perhaps you weren't sure until you really concentrated on identifying those with nonhuman scent markers?" Allan suggested, obviously trying to come to their friend's aid. "And for that matter it would be hard for him to quantify just how much Veela blood Casper might possess given that the only Veelas he really knows are members of your family, Domi."

"He's come to family reunions and met others not of my family…and this is ridiculous because there is no way Casper is part Veela! It's like you said, males are more rare, but those with Veela blood in them are always beautiful too! Just look at Louis. I have never heard of someone with our blood not being beautiful unless you're describing how purebloods look when they are angry or using their…" Trailing off, Domi's cheeks paled slightly over whatever path her thoughts had taken.

"Using their?" Teddy prompted, his gut telling him it was important even though how could it be, when it went without saying that it wasn't Casper they were after. Casper would never hurt anyone. The idea was laughable.

"Magic. Purebloods always show their true faces when using magic. And there is…there is a story Grandmere would tell us when we were little. A story about a half Veela who fell in love with a wizard who did not love her in return, so she used a terrible spell on him that sucked the beauty right out of her, and made her as ugly as her actions."

"Casper would never-"

"Why have we not suspected him?" Reaching out Domi's nails dug into Teddy's arm for emphasis, her eyes suddenly alight with fierce understanding. "He is new here. Nothing bad happened until he arrived. Tell me why not once have I ever heard his name mentioned as a possibility by anyone, Teddy. Mind magic! That is magic Veelas know how to use!"

Even as his mind rebelled against the idea, the question of why Casper had never been mentioned as a possible suspect bounced around Teddy's mind, trying to get his attention. His head hurt just trying to think about the ludicrous idea, and he could see similar looks of discomfort on Allan and Christopher's faces. And that, more than anything, made Teddy's mind begin to fight through the pain, refusing to allow a little discomfort and a compulsion not to believe stop him.

Apparently thinking the same, Christopher tapped his girlfriend's shoulder and signed the question of whether she felt a pain or an instinctive need to believe Casper had to be innocent.

Blinking, Domi held up a finger to indicate she needed a minute, obviously aware of their own reactions and wanting to give them the most accurate answer she could.

"I don't…there is a sense that it's mad to think it's him…but I am Veela too. And a female. Our magic works stronger on males than females regardless of the sex of the castor." Domi shook her head, distress in her voice. "I could not figure out why so many seemed so enamored with him, why the bullies weren't circling him more. This is…could he have done this? He seems so harmless and I never…but if Christopher is right and…"

Domi's voice was starting to lose her conviction, which oddly enough only spurned Teddy's own on. Especially since her comment about the Veela magic working on men more reminded him of the fact that despite the fact that Casper wasn't remotely his type, he had been attracted to him. For that matter Casper wasn't Allan's type either, and that hadn't stopped either of them from almost fighting over him.

Christopher signed a question. 'Do you know of any Veela spells that could put people into the sleep state the others are in?'

"What was the terrible spell that the Veela used against the wizard from the story?" Allan interjected, the redhead massaging his temples even as his eyes flashed with determined strength. "The one that took away her beauty."

"I don't know. I…I remember maman saying something about it being the watered down version of the story, since originally it was meant to be a warning against what happens when magical creatures fall in love with someone of the wizarding world, but I don't even know if it's based on a true story or is all made up. And I was never taught Veela magic. My blood is too diluted. I have an affinity for fire, but that's it!"

Turning to look at Christopher, to ask him what he thought, Teddy saw that the boy was furiously writing something down on a pad of paper with a pencil, which Teddy knew Christopher kept on him at all times so that he could communicate with people who didn't know sign language. "What is it, Christopher?"

Tucking both writing materials back into his robes Christopher quickly signed that he was writing down their suspicions and reasons for it in case the compulsion they might be under would erase the thoughts from their minds before they could tell McGonagall.

Allan immediately nodded in agreement. "That's brilliant. We all need to do that. Write a message to yourself about this and then we need to tell McGonagall what we know even if we're wrong. We have to check this out. Someone's life might depend on it."

Ripping out paper from his notebook Christopher passed them around, Domi using Christopher's pencil while Allan used his own pencil and notebook that he carried around in case he had a brainstorm he wanted to remember for later.

While they wrote out messages for themselves, consulting Christopher's own to make sure they weren't missing anything, Teddy waited for his turn and crouched down to look at the two cats who were watching him with rapt attention, something about their gazes making him believe that yes, they were on the right track now. The two couldn't say anything, and there had to be some sort of compulsion holding them in check as well, but hadn't both of them made it clear they wanted nothing to do with Casper? Both he and Allan had even noticed it, but they'd both brushed it off.

Just thinking of the pain and terror they could have prevented if they'd just trusted their cats' instincts…

As he watched Noir came over to sit in front of him, the cat who wasn't really a cat reaching out a paw to set it against his knee in what Teddy chose to believe was meant as a reassuring gesture.

"If it's him I'm going to feel like a complete idiot."

Teddy had the oddest feeling that if Noir could smile, the damn contrary feline would be precisely that.

Which was hopefully a good thing.


	17. Something In The Water

Something In The Water

Walking away from Teddy, he wouldn't have been much comfort to the boy even if he'd been in his human form, Regulus turned his attention to rejoining Siam, who appeared to be supervising the children as they wrote out their accounts of what they'd learned. Obviously they were being specific and careful not to gloss over the details, which he approved of given that odds were the mind magic riding them would only get worse, not better.

But they were too close to fail now. He'd sink his teeth into them, if need be, to give them something else to think about. Pain was always a great way to focus someone. And while right now he didn't think the compulsion on their brains was strong enough that they'd tear up the parchment before they made their delivery, Regulus wasn't about to count his eggs before they hatched.

'Veela aren't native to England. Or they weren't during my time. They're primarily from Eastern Europe, if I remember correctly. But from what I know of them they're physically beautiful, and human like in appearance with pale coloring. They take on a birdlike appearance when they're angry or feeling threatened, have mind magic, and an affinity for fire.' Regulus searched his memory for other tidbits of information. 'As they're native to your area of Europe, do you know something I'm missing?'

'They never interested me. But I don't think even a pureblooded Veela would be able to control the entire population of this school.' Pacing as he spoke, Siam's tail twitched in agitation. 'How is he amplifying his natural Veela abilities? Especially as diluted as his blood is.'

'Well he is a wizard too.' Regulus pointed out. 'And a prime example of why breeding outside one's own kind is a bad idea.'

'Are you aware of a magic device that he could be using?'

'I can think of multiple devices that could amplify his natural abilities…but I can't help but think that he can't have much to begin with. Going by appearance alone, the Weasley girls have the stronger bloodline there, and Victoire Weasley does not have powerful mind magic. If she did, she'd have used it on Teddy by now.'

'That is a valid point.'

'I know of a group of Veelas who were able to influence a stadium's worth of men, there was a Qudditch team that used them in a halftime show I saw one as a boy…but it was as a group. And if it was Binoche's Veela ability being amplified here, why was Teddy able to choose Allan over him? And it's not like the school's population is in love or even lust with the boy. They just seem to have a hard time believing anything bad of him.'

'There are many potions designed to influence people. Actually…' Siam went still, his head tilting a little in contemplation. 'A love potion is meant to create a false love, obviously, but it is meant to make its victim fall in love with a specific person. What if this potion is similar, only instead of love…it's just such an extreme liking that they can't believe anything bad about him? But how would he administer it to everyone? The average love potion only lasts about twenty four hours. In the food? Bewitching the house elves so they don't remember? They are not that easily influenced. And how would he be sure they'd eat or drink enough?'

Considering it, they both fell into silent contemplation.

'The water.'

'Water?'

Regulus nodded. 'It's how I would do it in his shoes. I'd put the potion in the well or wherever the drinking and bathing water comes from for the school's population. Everyone has to shower. Wash their hands. It would be used in the preparation of the food and drink as well.'

'The water. I should have thought of that.' Siam wore a disgruntled look for a moment. 'So we must figure out where the water is coming from and how to protect it. If we can somehow prevent him or anyone else for that matter from accessing the water supply, we stand a much better chance of clearing the minds of our persons.'

'I would assume that the Great Lake is involved. But there might be other sources, though. I find it hard to believe that the merepeople would miss someone polluting their waters every night.'

'I agree. We'll need to investigate it through. The information has to be somewhere in the library. Though knowing our luck the books we need will be on the top shelves.'

'We'll find a way even if we have to knock the books off the shelves somehow. And once we have the information…we'll just have to figure out how to make them think of it. If I keep dragging Albus down to the lake, he'll figure it out eventually.'

Sharing a glance, both were of the same mind on this latest development. Their work really was never done.

)

As soon as the notes were written they all headed out en masse to find McGonagall to tell her what they suspected. Domi had the idea to send a patronus to get Victoire to meet them there, since she might know something she didn't about their Veela heritage that would help them figure this all out. Unfortunately, after quickly weighing the pros and cons of the idea, they had to agree that doing that would likely do more harm than good. Sending a patronus or running through the hallways would draw too much attention to them, Allan pointed out, and the odds of them successfully catching their target would rise exponentially if he didn't realize how close they were to closing in on him.

And while his confidence in their findings seemed to decrease with every minute that passed thanks to the mind magic he kept reminding himself about, Teddy applied all his Black stubbornness to clinging to what his gut said was true with all the mental strength he possessed while trusting the others to do the same. He'd never appreciated Domi's stubbornness more. Or the steeliness of both Allan and Christopher's minds.

They just needed to get to get to McGonagall. They just needed to tell her what they suspected and make sure she passed it along to Teddy's godfather before whatever Casper was using against them convinced her that they were wrong. Whatever spell Casper was using couldn't possibly affect someone who wasn't at Hogwarts, could it? No. Casper didn't have that kind of magic. Really, the idea that he had magic that could do all this was ludicrous. They were-NO. Not thinking that way. Have to focus on the facts. Have to get to McGonagall. That's ALL he should be thinking about.

But fuck, it was hard as hell to return waves or greetings without giving anything away, the excuse that they were late for something the admittedly weak explanation they gave as to why they couldn't stop to chat with any or their friends. The odds looks they got from some of said friends made it clear they were perceptive enough to know there was more to it, but none of them called them on it, thank Merlin.

And then the Fates smiled on them in the form of putting Victoire in their path. Or at least Christopher scented her nearby and drew their attention to that fact, which meant that taking a slight detour was workable so that they could add her to their party.

Unfortunately she was not alone, but that was to be expected, since when was Victoire not in a circle of admirers.

"Tori!" Domi called out to her sister to get her attention, no one surprised when Victoire only glanced in her direction before almost dismissing her with a wave. Then of course Victoire noticed who else was with them and started walking towards them immediately, her eyes on Teddy.

Domi, for her part, rolled her eyes theatrically for added drama and then demanded to know where Victoire had been. They'd been looking for her everywhere, and had she completely forgot that they had planned to get together to go over the guest list their maman had sent them? Victoire so owed them for putting them to all this trouble to track her down, and she better come now or they were making all the decisions without her.

Victoire was many things, but a fool she was not. She caught on and played along without a hitch. "I told you tomorrow, Domi." Another dramatic eyeroll. "But no surprise that you forgot." Dramatic sigh. "But fine, since you got everyone else together alread. Siysters." Victoire even did the hair flip thing for emphasis, knowing that the group she was with, primarily made up of males, would be all about her then, and not about the conversation. "Sorry, everyone, you'll have to do without me. My little sister needs my help. Again."

Sauntering off after giving the boys a teasing finger wiggle of goodbye, Victoire merged with their group and all together they started walking, Victoire waiting until they were out of earshot of possible eavesdroppers before asking in French what was going on, knowing that everyone in the group save maybe the cats was fluent.

"You need to get us to McGonagall." Teddy told her bluntly, before anyone else could start explaining the situation. "We can't tell you why or the spell might start affecting you too. As long as your mind isn't fighting the idea, you should be fine. But no matter what we say you have to get us to McGonagall and get us to show her the pieces of parchment we all have in our pockets. Lives are at stake, Victoire, and the compulsions are riding us hard. You have to do this."

Eyes wide, Victoire latched onto his arm as she nodded her understanding, all trace of the flirty social butterfly gone. "I'll get you there." She glanced behind her, worry in her voice. "Do you have the other two? Is the compulsion riding you as well, Little Sister?"

"Not as bad as the boys. Our Veela blood is helping me." Domi's answered, the girl still sandwiched between Allan and Christopher, whose arms she was holding onto in a tight grip too. "We're fighting mind magic."

A hiss of displeasure and a tightening of her grip were Victoire's response to that.

"Just think about the victims." Allan suggested from behind them, the words sounding like they were coming through grinched teeth. "Picture them and what was done to them. Hold onto that in your mind. It's helping my resolve."

As if in agreement, or perhaps in warning to pick up the pace, Noir and Siam hissed at them too and motioned for them all to hurry up with jerks of their furry heads. They'd moved ahead, leading the way to McGonagall. Or at least her office.

Not paying attention to Noir was never a good idea, Teddy acknowledged with grim determination. Better do as he says or Merlin only knew what the cat would do to him later.

)

Regulus wasn't sure the boys would have made it to the Headmistress's office if not for the two girls who kept a tight grip on them the whole way there. The boys' foreheads gleamed with sweat, their jaws were clenched tight, and by the time they arrived they were walking normally, the urgency gone from their footsteps. But they made it, thank Merlin, and as Head Boy Teddy was allowed to go straight up, Noir getting behind him to head butt the boy's leg to keep him moving.

Redeeming herself somewhat in his eyes Victoire took over as soon as they were in the Headmistress's office, McGonagall having looked up from her paperwork as soon as they'd entered to ask what had happened.

"You need to get Uncle Harry here now. He needs to hear this too. They're all being influenced by mind magic of some sort. Domi and I will be less affected by that because of our Veela blood, we're naturally more immune to that sort of magic, but Teddy said he couldn't tell me what was wrong because then whatever spell is being used would start affecting me. He said to get them to you as soon as possible and to make them show you the parchment they have in their pockets."

Obviously seeing the strain they were under, the woman wasn't stupid, McGonagall didn't argue but immediately leapt into action. Setting aside the quill she'd been holding McGonagall turned her head to order one of the portraits to inform Potter that she needed him to come to the school immediately.

Responding to her tone of voice more than one of the various occupiers of the room's portraits disappeared from their frames. The rest McGonagall ordered from the room as well, a security measure Regulus approved of. Binoche had gotten his victims past the portraits after all, and they didn't know how. So for now keeping them in the dark was a wise course of action.

As soon as they were gone McGonagall demanded the pieces of parchment.

"I don't know whether we should-"

"ALLAN! GIVE HER THE PAPER!"

Allan jumped in reaction to Victoire's declaration, but he also handed over the parchment, as did Christopher and Teddy with some reluctance. Domi did the same.

Predictably the first thing to cause an argument was McGonagall's surprise to learn that Binoche was part Veela, which set Victoire off since like her sister she couldn't believe that someone who looked like 'that little runt' could be like them. And of course Domi got outraged that her boyfriend's sense of smell was being questioned, so the two blondes starting arguing about that while McGonagall ignored them. Smart woman. Instead she kept reading each piece of parchment in turn.

And then she marched over to a filing cabinet and started sorting through the files within it.

"His parents said that they decided to transfer him to Hogwarts because he was being bullied at Beauxbatons. I asked, given that this was his final year." Pulling out a folder McGonagall walked back over to the desk and opened it up to peruse the contents. "The file I was sent didn't indicate he was ever a problem student. Madame Maxime had little to say about him. Average student, she said. Nothing particularly interesting about him."

"So if he…if we're right…his first victims had to be outside the school. You don't pull this off so flawlessly without practice. And Madame Maxime isn't the type who would cover it up if students were being attacked at her school."

"I agree." McGonagall nodded approval in Allan's direction. "Potter will have to look for similar attacks in the boy's hometown or among his circle of acquaintances." The old woman's eyes hardened mercilessly. "What you've written here are all valid points. The fact that not once did I even consider him, despite his recent arrival and the fact that he is more unknown to me than any of the older students, who I've known for years… And I can feel it as well. This desire not to believe, even though I know that none of you would come here making false accusations."

Silence for several heartbeats, and then McGonagall turned her attention to Victoire and Domi. "In the notes it was mentioned that there was a story about someone with Veela blood doing something like this to a wizard. How similar?"

"A story?" Victoire gave her sister a confused look.

"The one grandmere used to tell us. Grandmere and Maman said it was a watered down version, but it had one of our kind putting a wizard into a deep sleep that-"

"'La Dangereux Dame Sans Merci'?"

"Yes. That one!"

The older blonde's brows furrowed in consideration, her arms crossing in front of her. "I think…you really think it could be the same thing? That Binoche has put them in a sleep where they are doomed to feel the pain they have caused him in an endless cycle until they are woken by the song?"

"A song?" Teddy repeated, everyone, including the cats, tensing up in anticipation. Because if they could wake the victims up then they could, possibly, point the finger in the direction of their attacker.

"Is that how he was woken up?"

Victoire looked unsure for a moment, and then she nodded. "I don't remember what the song was called, but I'm sure that another Veela, a pureblooded one, was called on to release the wizard from the spell. And was paid a pretty sum by the wizard's family to do it."

"So we need to talk to other Veelas. Ones who might know the story in its original form. And the song, if we're lucky." McGonagall looked at the blondes. "Do you have any relatives who are pureblooded? Your mother is a quarter Veela, correct?"

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"But getting in contact with one who is pureblooded…that is harder." Domi frowned. "If it was one of our own who was attacked they would help, but many of the pureblooded don't look kindly on the Wizarding World. In a choice between helping one of our blood, however diluted, and wizards they don't know…"

"If we ask grandmere, she would know someone who would help us. These are children, not adults. That will matter." Victoire looked confident right up until she didn't. "You might have to pay the Veela though, especially if they have to travel."

"The parents will pay." McGonagall pointed out.

Knowing on her desk to get their attention, Christopher signed to Domi.

"He says he'll pay if the parents can't afford whatever the Veela asks."

And then showing a complete and total lack of decorum, not to mention manners, Domi closed the gap between her and her boyfriend and snogged him. In front of everyone. With tongue.

"Dominique!"

Regulus sent his silent thanks to the headmistress for breaking the two up. Kids today. Disgraceful.


	18. Uncovering Blood Ties

Uncovering Blood Ties

Though Regulus wasn't about to admit it outloud, not that they'd understand him if he did, he thought McGonagall a very sensible woman to announce that while they waited for Potter to arrive she'd make her own list for herself as to what they thought was going on. As it was she'd hardly been writing for more than two minutes when the others started to whisper guiltily to each other that they couldn't possibly be right, and how hurt and humiliated Casper would be if he found out they'd accused him so groundlessly. And what if someone heard about this, jumped to the wrong conclusions and hurt the poor kid because of them?

McGonagall ignored them with the long practice and patience that came with being a teacher, and when Allan dared to clear his throat to get her attention, and started to tell the headmistress that they'd changed their minds about Binoche, the woman gave him such a look that he shut his mouth immediately after apologizing for interrupting her.

But the others still fidgeted and murmured to each other, McGonagall not looking up from her own parchment as she suggested that they occupy themselves writing out a list of all the reasons why it couldn't possibly be Binoche so that they could give that to Teddy's godfather as well.

An excellent diversionary tactic, in Regulus's estimate.

It kept the children well occupied, anyway, and gave McGonagall a chance to get her thoughts down on paper before the potion being used on all of them could affect her too strongly.

Though Potter had better move his Gryffindor arse and arrive before they all crumbed up their notes and they all ended up at ground zero again, Regulus muttered to himself. He would claw them all if that happened. He didn't care if he ended up in whatever the cat equivalent of the dog house was. It wasn't like Teddy could permanently kick him out of his presence, since he'd been ordered to keep him close.

When she was done McGonagall put her quill back into the inkwell and then stated that she and Potter would just look into Binoche's past to satisfy any lingering doubts on her part, and that would be that. There was no reason for the transfer student to ever be aware they'd ever looked into his past, either. Therefore they shouldn't feel guilty, since nothing they'd said would negatively affected the innocent boy in any way.

They might have been teenagers, but they weren't that stupid. They knew they were being placated, and that did nothing to help them with the guilt they were all so obviously feeling. Their Gryffindor and Hufflepuff genes getting the better of them, no doubt.

Teddy asked how they'd look into Binoche's past without it getting out.

"To start with I'm going to look into his mother." McGonagall stated as she got to her feet with a determined look in her eyes. "She was apparently homeschooled, and never attended Hogwarts, but as a British born witch she would have been put on our list at birth. Therefore I'm going to look through the lists of students who sent in rejection letters to us in the decade that coincides with her approximate age. Proving he has or doesn't have Veela blood is a good place to start. No offense to your abilities there, Mr. Worden."

Christopher inclined his head in acceptance, though it was obvious he was just as mixed up as the others about it all. The boy knew what his nose had told him, but his brain was trying to tell him his instincts were wrong. Which had to be seriously annoying.

"Oh."

"We could help you look." Allan offered, slinging an arm over Teddy's shoulder. "To help prove it isn't him."

"That would be helpful."

Taking them up on their offer McGonagall walked over to one of the bookshelves to start pulling out a line of heavy looking ledgers. As the strongest and closest to her Christopher insisted on taking them from her, and at her direction set them down on her desk once they had all seven volumes.

"The ones with blue exes beside their names are those whose parents indicated that they would be schooled at home. You're looking for the name Sephora. She never stated her maiden name."

Everyone taking a ledger from the desk, including McGonagall, the teenagers all spread out with Allan and the girls taking the visitors chairs, while Teddy and Christopher just sat down to page through them rather than hold them up. McGonagall, naturally, returned to her seat behind her desk.

Wishing they could help as well, which they actually could if someone had thought to put the last ledger on the floor for them to flip through, Regulus had to settle for moving over to stand at Teddy's side, reading over his shoulder as they both went down the list of names, looking for Binoche's mother.

The first Sephora they found was a dead end, Allan recognized her name as a woman his mother used to work with. The second was a name McGonagall knew because the woman in question hadn't attended Hogwarts, but her daughter had. She'd been a problem parent, so she'd stuck in McGonagall mind even now. So they were both dismissed as possibles, everyone focused on looking for another mention when Potter came walking up the steps and into the office, bringing with him Andromeda.

A surprise, but a welcome one as far as Regulus was concerned. Apparently she'd been in Potter's office when the portraits had summoned him for McGonagall.

Not wasting any time McGonagall scooped up the students' notes, plus her own, and then getting up and around her desk turned them over to Potter and Andromeda for reading without a word, giving them pointed looks before telling the students to return to their scanning, stopping Teddy in his tracks. The boy looked towards his godfather and grandmother, but the look McGonagall gave him had Teddy sitting back down without making a peep.

Or daring to give them the list the teenagers had made of all the reasons why they had to be wrong about their earlier suspicions.

Leaving Teddy's side for the moment Regulus moved to stand in front of Andromeda, giving his cousin an unblinking stare that he hoped conveyed the fact that the children were right about who was behind all this. And damn whatever spell kept him from spelling it out for them so that this could all get sorted out faster.

The fact that Potter seemed a little creeped out by his staring was an unexpected bonus, though, which did make him feel better.

Once the two had finished reading all the pieces of parchment Potter pocketed them all and then asked McGonagall what she had them doing with the ledgers.

"I have Mr. Binoche's mother's given name listed as Sephora. I'm trying to find her in the ledgers for students who declined to attend Hogwarts during her teenage years. Finding out her family will help us track down her family tree here in England."

Andromeda inclined her head. "Excellent idea."

"But it can't be him." Victoire blurted out. "If he was part Veela we would be able to tell."

"Christopher…Christopher wouldn't get that wrong. We're wrong about him being the one who did these horrible things, but Christopher has to be telling the truth about the Veela thing. Even if it has to be seriously diluted Veela blood."

Squeezing Domi's shoulder in thanks, Christopher nodded in agreement.

"All right, you five. Don't look so worried. I'll handle this." Potter gave them what Regulus supposed the man thought was a reassuring, fatherly look. Though it did seem to be working a little, as some of the tension did seem to leave their shoulders. Idiots.

"I…ah…found another Sephora. Sephora Carrow."

"Did you say Carrow? Who are her parents listed as?" Andromeda demanded to know, eyes narrowing in Victoire's direction.

"Ah, Tobias Carrow and Eudora, nee Selwyn." The blonde brought the ledger over to show her, Andromeda taking the book from her to confirm before handing it over to Potter.

Accepting the book Potter looked down and then over at Andromeda. "That means something to you."

Not that it needed to be stated, Regulus thought, but that was a Gryffindor for you. They just loved to hear themselves speak.

"Yes. An old memory. But one that suggests it might indeed be this woman we're looking for." Andromeda sighed and then closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recover the memory she was looking for, Regulus assumed. "It has to do with a conversation I overheard in my seventh year at Hogwarts. It…stuck with me as I'd begun to tutor Ted. And was grow fond of him."

Eyes open now, Andromeda's voice was sure as she told her story without a hint of emotion. "I don't even remember what the man's given name was, father didn't discuss business around us, but he showed up one afternoon and Mother sent me to see if they wanted tea. Our house elves were busy preparing for a dinner party she was giving that night." Andromeda shook her head. "And that's not important. What is…my father had apparently just severed business ties with the man-Theon. His first name was Theon, and he'd come to argue his case with father. I could hear them through the door. My father said that he wouldn't have anything to do with a man who would allow his child to bed down with an animal. Selwyn said that those were just vicious rumors, that Sephora was Tobias's daughter and he'd hex anyone who said otherwise."

Andromeda paused for a moment. "My father said that Selwyn could deny it until he was blue in the face, but everyone knew the truth. That one just had to look at the child to know she was no Carrow. He said that Selwyn should just be grateful the Carrows had killed the beast, so that at least it couldn't brag that he'd stained their family name with his bastard."

"He believed they murdered the man they believed to be the child's father?" Potter asked, having pulled out a notebook that he was writing notes in with a pencil, McGonagall now in possession of the ledger to free up his hands.

Allan shook his head. In resignation though, and perhaps pity for the creature the Carrows had killed. "If they did, odds are there will be no record of it. Not just because he wasn't human, but because it was the Carrows making him disappear. As it is, it's a wonder they allowed the child to live if they suspected she wasn't pureblooded."

"More importantly, if Sephora was half Veela, that would have been very obvious to anyone who saw her. Not to mention the fact that that would make Casper a quarter Veela, which he most certainly is not." Victoire sniffed disdainfully at the very idea of it.

Potter asked McGonagall if she'd met the boy's mother.

"No. Which I thought nothing of at the time, as we'd corresponded briefly through letters. But only the father showed up in person to tour the castle, to speak with me directly." She shook her head. "I don't remember hearing about any of this."

"No. Of course not. It would have been kept within THE families." Andromeda's lips curved wryly. "Never was our dirty laundry aired to the masses unless it was beyond our control."

Moving in Teddy wrapped an arm around his grandmother's waist, which was very un Black of him, but not surprising in the least.

Revealing nothing of her possible inner turmoil, she was a Black after all and therefore not some sniveling weakling, Andromeda asked if there were any members of the Carrow family currently attending Hogwarts besides this boy, which Regulus thought was an excellent question.

Unfortunately, according to McGonagall, there wasn't.

And just to make sure making her forget that wasn't part of the mind control she looked up the current school roster to confirm it.

"If the boy is related to the Carrows, at least in name, he would have to be related to Alecto and Amycus Carrow somehow, right?"

Andromeda nodded at Potter. "Tobias was their older brother, I believe. He died a few years ago."

"Young, for a wizard." Teddy commented, suspicion in his voice. "How did he die?"

She didn't know, nor did anyone else in the room, so Potter made a note to check into that as well. As he did so he commented that he'd known twin girls when he'd been at Hogwarts, through the Slug Club, who were Carrows. Or had been. He didn't know if they'd married since then. He didn't remember them well.

The Slug Club, Regulus thought with a smirk. He hadn't thought of Slughorn and his collection of students in years.

)

Caught up in his memories and then what was being discussed around them, Regulus wasn't paying any attention to what Siam was doing, assuming the other man would be sitting around, listening to the discussion for pearls of wisdom too. But he soon discovered, along with everyone else, that Siam had wandered over to a small table behind and to the left side of McGonagall's desk. A table he deliberately knocked over, which was what had everyone looking in his direction as glass from a water pitcher and water spread out all around him.

And when he saw that he had all their attention Siam stared down at the puddles of water and hissed.

Understanding dawning immediately, Regulus ran over and joined Siam in alternating between hissing at the water and looking over at the humans, hoping that one of them would understand what they were trying to tell them.

No surprise that both Teddy and Allan were more concerned about them slicing up their paws than trying to understand what they were trying to communicate.

Domi shook her head. "I know cats don't like water, but seriously."

"Water. He knocked over that water deliberately. I was watching him." Allan stated as he wrapped his arms around Siam and lifted him with obvious difficult away from the mess, Teddy annoying Regulus by doing the same to him.

"Something wrong with the water." Andromeda murmured. "Could that be it? That the water is being used as a weapon, or means of control somehow?"

"Of course. A potion in the water supply." McGonagall finished the thought, her face lighting up with the power of her conviction. "It would be the easiest way to go about it. The only way, really, to insure that every person residing within this castle would be exposed to it. How did I not think of this before? Though what kind of potion? And how powerful would it have to be to work this effectively?"

Allan stated that there were a few possibilities while Potter stated that he had no idea, but would find out.

"But could something really be put in the water that could mess with our minds?" Teddy wanted to know.

"Don't you remember the story Luna's grandfather in law told you about facing Grindelwald in New York?" Potter pointed out. "And how he had to use the Thunderbird to put a potion in the rain to wipe clear the Muggles' memories of what had happened there."

"Technically in America they're called No Majs."

Regulus joined the Weasley sisters in giving Allan a look that hopefully conveyed their exasperation with him. That was not what the redhead should be focusing on right now.

Siam, meanwhile, appeared to be muttering something about 'That damn Scamander' that had Regulus's exasperation shifting into almost childish glee.

'That's right. I forgot all about your loss. To a Hufflepuff.'

If looks could kill…

"Does the water come from just the Lake, or underground sources as well?" Andromeda demanded to know, reminding them all to stay on topic. "A potion like this, one would assume it has to be replenished often or there's something in the body of water that's eroding into it regularly. Either way that's something we can deal with regardless of whether this Binoche boy is the perpetrator or not."

"Grandmother, he's not-"

"Teddy. Hush."

The boy, wisely, hushed. And conversation turned to where the water came from and how they could go about asserting whether or not the water was being tampered with. It would be a relatively easy task, according to McGonagall, since apparently the merpeople were fond of Allan, who could go places in the Lake the merepeople generally didn't like trespassers going.

"I can go right now." Allan stated without hesitation. "If we're being controlled with mind magic that has to end now, before someone else is attacked."

"If you are compromised with mind magic you can't go." Was Potter's gentle but firm response. "No one whose been exposed to the water here for so long can be trusted with this. I'll go in after taking something to protect me from whatever might be in the water. The merpeople will remember me, I think, and leave me alone out of respect for my connection to Dumbledore. And if they're being controlled…well better they come at someone with combat training."

Allan frowned, but didn't argue about his own involvement. Instead he offered up another solution. "Take Aunt Luna and her husband with you. Those who call the Lake home know the Scamanders. Will allow them full access without question. They'll trust them, plus having them there gives you an excuse to be there if they have been spelled to attack anyone investigating the water for tampering. Just tell them you're along for fun."

"Fun might be stretching it, but I'm sure the three of us can come up with a decent excuse."

McGonagall's voice was dry as she stated that he'd certainly had practice at it.


	19. A Criminal Mind

A Criminal Mind

The next day Teddy stood waiting for a visiting guest to arrive, Noir at his side. He was there in his capacity as Head Boy, allegedly, which was why he was doing his best to appear nonchalant instead of nervous and full of adrenaline as his mind whirled a mile a minute. It had been Allan's idea, a brilliant idea if Teddy did say so himself, to arrange for someone skilled in Legilimency to come to the school and check out the minds of its inhabitants. Allan was an accomplished Legilimens himself, as were several other Hogwarts residents, but given that they might be under the influence of whatever had been put in their water…an outsider seemed best.

Luck had been with them, when Harry showed up at Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna's cottage in London to ask for their help. The former's second cousin was visiting from America, and like her father and grandmother before him had been born with a natural talent for Legilimency, which meant she was the most skilled and knowledgeable one they could ask for help. And she'd been happy to do it, especially since it meant a chance to tour Hogwarts.

He'd never met Sophie Kowalski, didn't really know what to expect, either, but when she walked through the doors…Teddy was sure that it would NOT be a problem finding male students to talk to her.

He better keep Garrick far away from her too. The man did love his curvy blondes.

"Hi." Striding over on very high heels the blonde in question beamed a smile at him that made it impossible for Teddy not to smile back. She was in her thirties, though she looked at least five years younger, and was dressed in a long trench coat over a lavender blouse and black skirt that showed off her legs nicely. Which he imagined was the point, since he couldn't think of any other reason to wear a skirt in Fall in England.

"Teddy, right? Harry showed me a picture of you so that I'd know who was meeting me here. Nice to meet you. Oh, and call me Sophie. Ms. Kowalski is…well really all the women in my family go by our first names." A delighted laugh.

Taking the offered hand Teddy shook it. "Nice to meet you too. And thank you so much for agreeing to come and do this."

Sophie waved his thanks off with her free hand, nails painted to match her top. "It's no problem, really. When Harry explained what was happening here…well he couldn't have talked me out of coming. Children." A dark look came into her formerly twinkling brown eyes, revealing for a moment that there was a lot more going on behind her flirty charms than most suspected. "That's just unforgivable. And if me walking around here and doing some listening will help them, I'm happy to do it. Plus I've always wanted to see Great Uncle Newt's school. He brags about it all the time." She laughed again, good humor seemingly restored. "You don't even want to get him, my grandma, or Great Aunt Tina arguing about who went to the better Wizarding school."

"You attended Ilvermorny?"

"That's right. I was a Horned Serpent. You're a Hufflepuff, like Great Uncle Newt, right?"

"I am. Oh, and this is Noir, by the way. He'll be coming with us."

Looking down Sophie smiled as she waggled her fingers at Noir. "Well hi there, pretty kitty."

Opening his mouth to warn her about petting him, that would not end well even though Noir had been on his best behavior lately, Teddy closed his mouth when Sophie's expression changed, suggesting something was up as she stared down at his cat. So he stayed quiet even as she crouched down in spite of her heels and pencil skirt, staring at Noir with wrinkled brows.

"I didn't recognize the breed, of cat I mean, but I'm not one for animals the way Great Uncle Newt is. But his mind. I can't read animal minds, obviously, but I get a sense of them, you know? That they're there and have feelings and such. Your cat though…what is he? He's…shielded. Powerfully shielded. Like…" Her eyes narrowed, suspicion in her voice. "How long have you had him, exactly?"

"He's not an Animagi, if that's what you're wondering. Or anything like that. My grandmother checked. According to a centaur he's some sort of guardian, with the mind and heart of a human. No one's been able to confirm that, but he acts like a human trapped in a cat's body. He's supposed to protect me from something, Firenze said."

"Huh. I'll have to ask Great Uncle Newt about that one. And I'd keep an eye on him."

"Always."

Noir gave them a less than impressed look, but at least he didn't hiss at them either.

Still, definitely time to change the subject.

"Shall we begin your tour?" Teddy offered her his arm for a show of British gallantry. He didn't imagine the Americans were big on that. Least not from what he'd heard about them.

"Why thank you, kind Sir." Sophie gave him a playful wink as she slid her arm into his. "You aren't going to ask me what I see in your mind?"

Not breaking stride as he led her away from the front entrance with Noir trotting along beside him, Teddy looked over and grinned. "You mean if I let down my shields. My skills when it comes to Occlumency are considerable. A family trait, actually. My grandmother taught me well."

"Impressive. And very true."

"I'll lower them later, let you in later to check my own mind for confirmation if you see signs of tampering with the others."

"Sounds like a plan."

So arm and arm they set off, Teddy asking about her family, who he'd never met but heard loads about over the years. Definitely the right question to ask, too, as she all but lit up as she bubbled over about her four siblings, the family business, which apparently was a well-known chain of bakeries in both the Wizarding and Muggle world, and how helping them out with the attacks was so thrilling, just like when her own grandparents helped foil the infamous Gellert Grindelwald.

)

It was a genius plan, one Regulus would have been sorry he hadn't come up with if not for the fact that it would have frustrated him to no end, having it and being unable to pass it along to someone who could actually use the ability. How talented the American witch was remained to be seen, but he trusted that Potter had the sense to enlist someone who knew what they were doing. She had power, that much he could tell, but she hid it well behind the empty headed blonde persona she had adopted whenever she and Teddy stopped to talk to someone.

And then finally they arrived at their planned destination, as Allan had promised to make sure that Binoche would be in the library when they entered it.

They all played their roles well, Regulus would give them that. Teddy pretended surprise at running into Allan convincingly, and brought Ms. Kowalski over to introduce her to him, as the redhead apparently knew her British relatives well. Good manners meant she had to be introduced to Binoche as well, the boy acting his role to perfection too. You'd never think a nasty thought had ever crossed the gobshite's mind. He even looked suitably worried and depressed when the witch brought up what had been happening at the school, asking them to be very careful despite the habit of young men to think they're invincible.

'Has she confirmed that their minds are being manipulated?'

Regulus shook his head at Siam as they tuned out the human conversation for the moment. 'Not to Teddy, she hasn't. They've been acting like they're on some sort of tour of the castle since we started. She was able to sense that Teddy, like all members of the Black family, has superior skills when it comes to Occlumency though. She also knew my mind was shielded and not an animal's.'

'I don't think she'll get a read from him. Binoche. I know Allan, he would have tried to get a reading even though the damn potion keeps telling him that it can't be Binoche. He's been keeping me informed of his thoughts and such, now that he knows I can understand him. He'd have signaled me earlier, if Binoche wasn't shielded too.'

'Of course it couldn't be that easy.' Regulus would have knocked his fist against something if he could. 'Though it could just be a case that the potion is blocking his abilities somehow. Andromeda would have taught Teddy at least something of Legilimency' as well.'

'Important things rarely come easy.' Siam grimly observed. 'But there is still hope when it comes to her getting a reading from the other students. That they're being manipulated is still an important piece of the puzzle. Have you heard anything more about when Potter and the Scamanders are coming to the school to investigate the water for contaminates?'

'Apparently today they're going to look at the well nearby first, just in case. If no signs of tampering appears there, they'll head into the lake tomorrow morning.'

Stating his opinion that they should go into the lake today rather than wait until tomorrow, Siam turned his head back towards their charges. 'She looks a great deal like her grandmother. Hopefully that's not all she inherited.'

Regulus was tempted to comment on what had happened in New York all those years ago, but they had more important things to talk about. 'Well they seem to be wrapping up their conversation, so we should know soon. Especially since McGonagall just walked in.'

Together they watched as the school's headmistress walked over, greeted the students, and then apologized to Sophie for not being there to welcome her personally.

"Oh, it's no problem. Think nothing of it. This is quite some school you have here. I can see why so many people say it's almost as amazing as Ilvermory."

'My faith in her intelligence just dropped significantly. Everyone knows that there's no better school in the world than Hogwarts.' Regulus gave Siam a look that just dared him to argue.

Not that Siam noticed, since his attention was focused solely on the humans as McGonagall stated that there was obvious a lot more that she hadn't seen, if she thought that. And that she'd be happy to be the one to finish her tour.

"That'd be great. I'm sure Teddy here has better things to do, anyway. Though thanks for showing me around, Honey. You're an excellent tour guide." And she gave Teddy a smacking kiss on the cheek to emphasize that, which Regulus most certainly did not approve of.

And fumed over for the next few moments as goodbyes were said and then McGonagall was leading the other witch out of the library…leaving them behind with no idea whether or not she learned anything useful.

'Go after them. I'll cover your person.'

'Excuse me?'

'You know this place better than I do, and Binoche isn't going to try anything so long as Teddy is in a well populated area like this with plenty of witnesses. I'll make sure he sticks with Allan and I, go after them and find out what they're talking about.'

Regulus didn't have to think about this hard. 'No. You go after them and I'll guard the boys.'

'You don't trust me to keep him safe?'

'Of course I don't trust you. I know you. And before you get your tail in a knot I mean that I know how you feel about 'Allan'. You'd sacrifice Teddy in a heartbeat for him. Just as I would sacrifice Allan for Teddy. It's our nature. So no, I am not leaving him with you. Not when it's entirely possible someone will do or say something that tips Binoche off and puts a large target on Teddy's back. And don't tell me you don't sense it. Sense that things are going to come to a head very, very soon.'

Siam knew he was right, and so didn't argue about that. Just reminded him that they did need to know what that witch knew.

'And I suppose given how old you are you can be excused from remembering the limited patience most teenagers possess. Both our boys will be making their excuses within the next twenty minutes, max. And then they'll hunt down McGonagall and find out all we need to know.'

Silence.

'I bet your boy breaks before mine.'

Regulus agreed to that bet. 'Yours is a Gryffindor. Twice over.'

)

Teddy kept his mental shields tight, and did his best to hold up his share of the conversation as they discussed what they knew about the various wizarding schools and how of course Hogwarts was the best of the bunch. It was something easy to talk about, and Teddy had to give Allan kudos for thinking of it, especially since it meant Casper was talking the most, as someone who'd attended two schools rather than just the one like him and Allan.

Concentrating and contributing to the conversation was easier said than done, no pun intended, because this was not where he wanted to be or who he wanted to be talking with.

But then Allan was asking Casper where his parents had gone to school, and Teddy was all ears.

"My mother was homeschooled, and my father attended Beauxbatons."

Relieved that Casper had told the truth, not that he thought he'd do otherwise, Teddy prodded for a little more info. "Really? Why home-schooled? If you don't mind me asking. I mean who wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts?"

"I think you're a little biased. And my mother has always had poor health. My grandparents thought it best for her to remain at home."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard. Still hard, on all of you." Allan gave Casper's shoulder a squeeze.

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what was wrong with her, but good manners held Teddy back. And Allan as well, obviously, since his friend changed the subject to an upcoming test in Transfiguration.

Feeling weight against his leg Teddy looked down to see Noir giving him a look that he somehow knew was meant to communicate the fact that he should be asking Casper more questions about his family. Noir had always made it clear that he didn't like Casper, as had Siam…and he was supposed to trust them. But Casper…

"Speaking of schools, I was wondering why your French cousins didn't go to Beauxbatons."

"This is closer to home. Plus Domi would have come here just because of Christopher."

"I figured that was why he came here, Christopher, instead of going to Durmstrang. So he and your cousin have been together that long?"

Teddy nodded. "They met when they were kids, and in true Delacour fashion she pretty much took one look at him and decided he was the werewolf for her."

"He's not kidding." Allan piped up with a chuckle. "She's been planning their wedding since she was half her present age."

"And her parents are all right with this? I mean from what I've heard, her papa was very badly injured by a werewolf before her parents were married. One would think, even having known your own father, Teddy, that they'd be a little hesitant."

"Nah. They love Christopher like he was one of their own. Uncle Bill especially, since Christopher is about as low maintenance as you can get, while everyone else…his son's as high maintenance as his daughters." Teddy loved Louis, he really did, but he also understood completely why his uncle appreciated spending time with Christopher who was typically calm and undramatic. "And like I said, the family's known Christopher for forever."

"That's great. That his…nature isn't a problem with them. A lot of parents wouldn't be."

"Well to be fair Domi isn't completely human either. It's not an issue in our family though, obviously. How about your parents? Would they be okay with you dating someone who wasn't completely human?"

For a moment a deep, terrible sadness was there in Casper's eyes, the other boy's lashes quickly coming down to hide it as he looked away for a moment. "No. I'm afraid both sides of my family are not comfortable with the idea."

Empathy had Teddy reached over to place his hand over Casper's, Allan giving his shoulder another squeeze.

"Well things are getting better there. It will just be up to our generation to change things for the better, yeah?"

"Yeah." Casper agreed, meeting his gaze with no trace of sorrow in his eyes now. Rather they were…determined? Maybe Casper had someone special who wasn't entirely human? Unless he was thinking…he was the son of a werewolf after all…but no, they'd sorted that out. He'd made it clear that they'd never…

Hadn't he?

"So…I never asked. Does Christopher stay here? The moon will be full soon. Not that I'm worried or anything, of course. Just curious."

Allan answered before Teddy could. "Christopher doesn't stay at the school during the full moon. The school was willing to make arrangements for that, and there was some heated controversy about that, but Christopher and his family said no, anyway. They'd rather he went home where he'd be protected from the world and the world protected from him. Christopher would never forgive himself if he changed someone, and there are also a lot of people who wouldn't hesitate to use Christopher against his family."

"They are one of the richest families in the Wizarding World."

"Exactly. So the-OW!"

Jerking in response to Allan's yelp and jump, Teddy asked what was wrong in tandem with Casper.

The strangest look on his face, Allan looked down rather than at them. "Siam just bit me."


	20. Martyred For A Cause

Martyred For A Cause

Siam's actions not only served to shut the stupid redhead up, which was why the man had bit his beloved in the first place, but also meant that they could leave Binoche's company without suspicion. Allan was at least smart enough to know that it was never a good idea to ignore an animal bite. Particularly since Siam's teeth weren't nearly as small as they'd once been. Ergo a trip to the infirmary was in order, and since Allan was going to have to favor the leg and wasn't that coordinated to begin with Teddy volunteered to act as a crutch and carry Allan's satchel for him. No small task that, Regulus observed, seeing as the redhead apparently couldn't go anywhere without at least four or five books for company.

Binoche offered to come with and help, but Teddy assured him that that wasn't necessary which Regulus silently commended him before. He would have been tempted to do some biting or clawing of his own if the Hufflepuff had said otherwise.

So off they went, the teenagers in the middle while Regulus kept pace at Teddy's side and Siam did the same beside Allan. Both teenagers were giving Siam plenty of looks over the whole biting thing, though obviously Siam couldn't defend himself so why both the boys bothered to ask him again why he'd bitten Allan was beyond Regulus.

Eventually the light would dawn, hopefully, and Allan would start to think about why it might not be a good idea to tell their prime suspect in a series of violent crimes MORE about the school's resident werewolf. Idiot.

Of course now the question was, why did Binoche want to know more about Christopher? Because while it could be simple curiosity on the bastard's part Regulus wasn't stupid enough to ignore all the other reasons Binoche might have an interest in Christopher. It was far more likely that Binoche had realized that Christopher's sense of smell could be a problem for him in the future. Or he'd overheard something that had tipped him off to the fact that they knew the truth about his tainted bloodlines because of the werewolf. Or perhaps Binoche even thought that he could use the teenager's wolfish nature to his benefit. It would be far from the first time werewolves had been used as weapons by wizards. Just look how Voldemort had utilized Fenrir Greyback during the wars.

But Christopher couldn't be more different from the Dark Lord's brainless, savage mutt. It went without saying that while in control of himself Christopher would never aid and abet what Binoche was doing here in Hogwarts. Under the influence of the moon, and deprived of the Wolfsbane Potion…well that would be another story, which was why Regulus guessed Binoche was interested in just what precautions were in place when the full moon approached.

'I know well the family Christopher was born into. Once he's with them someone of Binoche's ability will be unable to get close to him. If he intends to use the boy, he will have to act before they come to get him the night before the full moon. That is when they will arrive to get him.'

Regulus nodded in agreement before realizing that with their boys between them Siam wouldn't be able to see him. 'Agreed. Do you feel equal to the task of watching him at night as well?'

Binoche obviously preferred to act under the cover of darkness, which worked in their favor since it went without saying that neither he nor Siam was willing to abandon their charge to watch Christopher on the chance Binoche made a move in that direction.

'I will. Do you think Binoche intends to make him a weapon or a martyr to his cause, as it were?'

It took a moment, and then Regulus felt dim for not considering the fact that Binoche might intend to harm or even kill Christopher, rather than force him to savage other people while under the influence of the moon. Christopher's family was incredibly influential and powerful. Ergo any harm that came to him would have major repercussions throughout the Wizarding World. Not only would an attack on him help camouflage the fact that the other victims had all been from the old wizarding families of England, but it would also lead to trouble when people weighed in on the fact that Christopher was a werewolf. Other, non-human members of the Wizarding World would wonder if they'd be next. Then there were the witches and wizards who would run their mouths about how Christopher was just an animal. And that would lead to plenty of backlash with escalating violence and discrimination on both sides, which Binoche would love to see.

Regulus wanted to punch something. 'As a weapon he would negatively influence the Wizarding World against those who are not human. Binoche would be among those who'd face persecution if his bloodlines were discovered. Logic would suggest sacrificing Christopher to the cause.'

'Unless Binoche's looking for a scapegoat. Blame what was done on a student many would be inclined to think the worst of because he's a werewolf. How easy would it be for people to believe his rabid nature was hidden thanks to the power of his family? And here, as friendly as he is with Potter and his family…'

Regulus wasn't the type to swear, it was a lowbrow and vulgar habit, but in this case he felt it was excusable, especially since he couldn't punch anything.

'Fuck.'

'Quite.' Was Siam's response. 'We need to figure out if this is a personal vendetta against the families his mother's line grew up around or if there's a wider, farer reaching purpose to all this. The odds of Christopher being in peril drop significantly if Binoche is just out to punish the Sacred Twenty Eight here in England. But if this is about the way the pureblooded witches and wizards of the world have treated those whose blood they consider impure…'

'We need to end this. Soon.'

'Yes.'

)

Neither he nor Allan were idiots so Teddy was fairly sure he and his best friend were on the same page at the moment. Their cats might not be able to tell them why Siam had decided to up and bite Allan without warning but Teddy was fairly sure that he wasn't the only one that figured it had to do with Siam not wanting them to discuss Christopher with a possible suspect. Not that Casper could be their guy, Teddy couldn't even believe that they'd considered him just because Casper wasn't entirely human, but anyway…it was understandable that Siam had just been playing it safe earlier.

He wasn't going to ask Allan if he'd come to the same conclusion though, as they were very much exposed at the moment with students, faculty, or the ghosts potentially lurking around every corner. It wasn't safe to discuss some things out in the open and Teddy wasn't going to risk it. Neither, it seemed, was Allan.

When their names were called out Allan very carefully hopped while Teddy kept him balanced as they turned to see four adults hurrying towards them with varying degrees of worry on their faces. Ironically Allan's dad looked the least worried, but then he was one tough Auror who rarely let his feelings show unless he was really angry or at a sporting event. Teddy thought his godfather looked the most worried of the bunch, though Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were concerned as well.

The cats came around to stand guard in front of them, though neither Noir nor Siam moved to attack the adults either, which was a good thing for his family members. The cats were a lot bigger than they used to be thanks to his grandmother after all.

"How bad are you hurt, Son?" Allan's father demanded to know. "Twist your ankle again?"

"Siam bit me."

"Damn cat." Allan's father was a dog person. "Why the hell did Andromeda have to go and make it bigger?"

Siam made a noise deep in his throat, like he wanted to growl but knew better than to do so.

"He is supposed to protect you. Not cause you injury." Aunt Fleur gave the cat a disapproving mom look, which Siam seemed to be pretending not to see. Then she asked Allan if the cat had broken the skin.

"Yes, but it's not bad. I just want to get it cleaned properly."

"Any idea why it bit you?" Uncle Bill asked, proving that he was usually the most sensible member of his particular branch of the Weasley tree.

Allan nodded. "He just misunderstood something. Don't be mad at him."

"You can tell us about it while we get you to the infirmary. Here, I'll carry the satchel for you." Holding his hand out for it Teddy had to smile a little when his godfather grunted in surprise at the weight of it. "Bloody hell. It's like Hermione all over again."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Of course Allan did.

"So where were you four headed?" Teddy asked, belatedly remembering why the adults were at Hogwarts in the first place. Well he got why his godfather and Allan's father were there, as they were both Aurors with children attending Hogwarts. Talk about an added incentive to solving the case. Uncle Bill, well he was probably there due to his experience with things cursed by non-human beings, Teddy guessed. And Aunt Fleur had probably insisted on coming when she'd learned that they'd entertained the idea that the bastard behind the attacks was someone with Veela blood. Which wasn't the case of course, and technically they should probably wait until they had shields up to prevent eavesdropping…but surely they could confirm whether they'd found anything in the water without giving anything away. Right?

"We found what we were looking for." Mr. Wimbledon informed them gruffly.

"Yeah? What…that's good." Allan visibly bit his bottom lip to stop himself from asking questions. "And Siam biting me, it's not a big deal, Dad. Really. He was probably just annoyed that we were ignoring him and Noir while we talked about Christopher. Casper, the transfer student, just wanted to know what the routine is, since the full moon is coming up."

Anyone overhearing that wouldn't think anything of it, Teddy mused, sending his friend a silent look of approval. Though really there was no need, since Casper was no longer a suspect.

And his family and Allan's father were no fools. They knew how to connect the dots as well.

"Christopher is most likely the first werewolf he's ever met." Harry commented casually. "No surprise that he'd have an interest. I hope you made it clear that Christopher leaves Hogwarts before the full moon, so there's no reason for him to worry."

Mr. Wimbledon's gaze met Harry's, though his voice betrayed none of the silent communication the two men were having with their eyes. "As if the Worden family would ever let anyone have the chance to use Christopher's nature against him."

"As if there would be anything left for his family to deal with. Once I was done with them. No one hurts one of mine." And Fleur very much considered Christopher her son. Christopher had lost his mother at a very young age, and had never had an interest in allowing one of his stepmothers to fill that role. If you were to ask him, Teddy thought, Christopher would claim Fleur as his own too.

Which was why all five males in the group silently thought that they would not want to be the idiot or idiots who crossed Fleur Weasley when it came to the wellbeing of her children for all the gold in Gringotts.

"How long is it until the next full moon?" Allan's father asked.

"Five days." Allan, Bill, Teddy and Fleur all said in tandem, Harry statement of the same delayed by the shortest of pauses.

"Christopher is scheduled to leave the school the day before." Bill added, his voice low and not meant to carry. "Though in the past he has left earlier than that, when the moon's pull has hit him harder than usual."

"I will speak with his grandpapa after we leave here." Fleur kept her voice just as low as her husband's, and yet still sounding like a royal decree.

Between Christopher's grandfather and Fleur there was no question Christopher would be out of Hogwarts and home safe before the night was over. Teddy guessed that whether he would stay there or not would depend on what happened after the full moon.

Speaking of which…

"What you found. How long?"

His godfather met his gaze. "Four days. No reason to check again for approximately eleven."

Okay. So whatever they'd found in the water and removed, it should be out of their system in approximately four days. And whatever that something was needed to be replenished every…well that his godfather wasn't saying, but it would be about eleven days before the perp would likely go back to the scene of that crime to re poison the water. Teddy assumed there were or would be security features in place to catch their target when that happened.

The sound of heels on the stone floor coming towards them from behind had the adults all whirling around to face whoever was coming.

)

Regulus glanced over his shoulder but didn't bother spinning around like the others. His ears had been assaulted by that particular heel noise earlier, so he recognized who was approaching with McGonagall, whose stride and sound he knew well at this point. Both women were welcome to join them, obviously, since finding out what the American witch had or hadn't learned from scanning Binoche's brain was very important.

Though right now the women were both more concerned with why Allan was favoring his leg.

The news that Siam had bit Allan got Regulus's colleague more dark looks, but as usual Siam couldn't have cared less. The man inside the cat had done a heck of a lot worse.

But McGonagall wasn't the type for small talk, thank Merlin, and obviously wanted to have the important conversations they all needed to have ASAP. Her statement that they should hurry to the infirmary was said in a voice rather similar to the Fleur woman's earlier, when she'd declared that she and Worden's grandfather would insure his safety. Only McGonagall's sounded more commanding, possibly because she didn't have a French accent.

The rest of the walk was done in silence, and as soon as they were through the doors McGonagall waved off Madam Pomfrey, who had come bustling over to see what the situation was.

"We're all capable of helping Mr. Wimbledon, thank you. Please go back to your office, I'll come and get you if we or someone else requires your services."

Nodding her head Madam Pomfrey didn't question the order, turning around and going right back the way she'd come without a backward glance.

"Mr. Potter, I believe it's time to use the mufflaito charm you so expertly perfected during your time here."

Potter's shoulders actually hunched a little. "Yes, Professor."

While Potter was insuring that they wouldn't be overheard Teddy and Allan's father helped the boy over to a bed so that he could stretch out comfortably while the Frenchwoman moved in to mother and fuss as she pulled up the trouser leg covering the wound.

It didn't look that bad from what Regulus could tell from his vantage point.

"Miss. Kowalski, if you would tell them what you learned I'll go and retrieve the items necessary to tend to Mr. Wimbledon's leg."

Regulus watched McGonagall walk off before turning his attention to the American, noting out of the corner of his eye that Fleur Weasley was using her wand to clean the puncture wounds with water.

"Sure thing, though I wish I could have been more help." The witch gave a big shoulder shrug. "His mind's locked down good and tight. Couldn't get a reading. But I did learn something from all my wandering around here, and that's that something is affecting the minds of everyone I could get a read on. I don't know what, or how, but something is there. Something not right."

"Thank you for trying. And that fits with what we found in two of the wells." Potter stated. "Or more to the point we know something was put into both, pouches of sorts that were designed to slowly allow a milky white liquid to seep out of it and into the water. It's a variation of a potion used to alter human memories. That I'm sure of. But we'll be taking them in for further analysis."

"There was Veela hair in zee pouch. Some part of zee alteration to zee potion, we assume." Fleur Weasley grimly added. "So while we might not recognize exactly what was being used, and what exactly the pouches are for, it is a good chance that this Casper person is involved."

"You…are you sure it was Veela?" Allan bit down on his bottom lip.

The look she leveled in Allan's direction spoke volumes.

And just to make sure that Allan didn't even try to question it further McGonagall gave him a look too as she returned to hand over the medical supplies she'd removed from the cabinets and drawers. Allan's father took them from her and set them down on top of the bed before crouching down to deal with the injury.

"But that doesn't mean-nevermind. That makes sense. That's why we had the reaction that we did. Why we're still…fu-fudge." Teddy swiped a hand through his hair. "But how is he doing this? The potion yes, but the rest of it…"

"There is reason to believe that my daughters were right, to think that zee tale about the wizard put into sleep by a Veela is true. I have contacted mon mere to look into it. Hopefully we will know more soon."

'Finally we're getting somewhere.' Siam actually sounded relieved. 'Provided that the woman's mother comes through for us with useable information.'

'Four more days.'


	21. There Is Hope

There Is Hope

By dinnertime Christopher's grandfather had arrived with two members of his personal security to pick Christopher up and take him home early just as the Weasley woman had said he would. The official story was that the coming moon was making Christopher sicker than normal, which everyone seemed to be buying since they had far more 'important' things to worry and talk about than the mute werewolf they'd been going to school with for years in most cases. Far more interesting, it seemed, was the visiting gorgeous American witch or speculating about what the Chosen One might have discovered or already knew about the attacks that had been happening at Hogwarts. After all he was the Chosen One. The man who had defeated He Who Shall Not Be Named. This new danger should be a snap for him. Right?

For himself Regulus rolled his eyes over the fact that the American witch was as interesting to the students as the attacks, because of course a good looking woman should be given as much attention as a potential homicidal maniac in their midst. Though he supposed the fact that they were speculating about the latter at all bode well simply because that meant it wouldn't be immediately apparent to Binoche when his accursed potion started to wear off and the students started using what intelligence they possessed. It was in everyone's best interest that Binoche didn't realize that the residents of Hogwarts were seeing things far more clearly until it was too late for him.

In four days the potion in the water should be diluted enough that it wouldn't be strong enough to affect Hogwarts' population. Five days until the full moon. If that still mattered now that Christopher had been taken out of the equation.

And it was the day after the Legilimens and Potter's visit to Hogwarts that the Weasley girl interested romantically in Teddy got a letter from her mother informing her that the next morning two full bloodied Veelas would be coming to St. Mungo's to attempt to revive the coma victims. Apparently the story the girls had remembered being told as children was indeed based on actual events, and when consulted it seemed that at least some of what might have been done to the victims might be a result of Veela magic. And could therefore be listed. Possibly.

More importantly one of the Veelas consulted on the matter had volunteered his services immediately, both for the sake of the children and out of academic curiosity. He had also spoken to his family and convincing a cousin to come with him though she was insisting on being paid a tidy sum for her time and travel expenses. Not more than the families could afford though, thankfully, so Christopher's money wouldn't be needed.

Both Weasley girls had asked for permission from their parents to be there when the Veelas worked their magic in their last letter as it was rare for them to get to see pureblooded Veelas use their magic for something like this. And much to their shared delight their mother had pulled the strings to arrange it. So they would get to go and observe the Veelas wake Binoche's victims from their slumber. Or at least try to since Regulus wasn't counting his chickens just yet.

The letter ended with the statement that Fleur Weasley had also sent a letter to McGonagall stating that the girls' father would arrive the next day to pick them up and bring them back. Regulus would have rather the not been there, especially since from the sounds of it things were going to be crowded enough already.

When Victoire showed Teddy and Allan the letter from her mother after breakfast, the three whispering about it under their breathes as they tried not to call too much attention to themselves, Regulus had been relieved to hear both boys state that they'd be going with the girls to St. Mungo's now that they knew about the plans to wake the victims. Both were adults after all, and therefore able to leave school grounds without parental permission. They'd just sign themselves out and have to catch up on their schoolwork later. And of course the two teenagers couldn't go anywhere without their guardians either, they'd both given Potter their words there, so that meant he and Siam were going as well. Excellent.

There was the question of whether or not the boys could talk their way into the room where the victims were being kept, especially since it was going to be crowded with the families, healers, etc etc, but Regulus had no intention of falling out of the loop this late in the game. He'd trust Siam to watch Teddy for a few minutes and slip into the bloody hospital room if necessary. They had to know what the victims knew if the woke up. And anything the Veelas knew as well, so that they could properly prepare for any other tricks Binoche might have up his sleeves.

Gathering information and insuring Teddy didn't embarrass the family were his two main goals of this trip. Especially since one of these Veelas would be male.

In truth Regulus had never met or been in the vicinity of a male Veela before, but he knew that the females did nothing for him. That was both physically, as the female form had never appealed to him, and in terms of their seductive magic failing to turn him into a blathering idiot bent on making a complete and total fool of himself in public. Though it had always been amusing to see his fellow man sink to that level at the mere sight of the creatures, Regulus mused with a smirk on his feline face.

But back to the point on hand Regulus's pride would like to believe that he'd have been just as indifferent if faced with a male version of the infamous creature…but he wasn't going to count of it. And Teddy was a great deal weaker than he was,so Regulus was determined to supervise all interactions between the young man and any Veela who might try to exercise their wiles on his charge, whether male or female.

"So then I says to him, I says his head is so far up his arse it's a wonder he hasn't been reduced to speaking in farts."

Looking over at the Hufflepuff who'd just interrupted his thoughts while they all waited for Teddy's second class of the day to begin, Regulus gave serious thought to using the twit freckled face as a scratching post. After all his new claws were so much bigger and sharper than they'd been before. Must keep one's weapons in peak condition given the dangerous climate they were all living in.

With the added bonus of teaching the stupid boy some manners too.

The fact that Teddy was laughing just proved that the ill-mannered lout needed to be removed from Teddy's vicinity before he corrupted him further. Especially since from the sounds of it this twit knew next to nothing about professional Quidditch teams. Unless his team had really gotten that bad since Regulus had passed, which he absolutely refused to believe.

Feeling eyes on him Regulus automatically turned his head to evaluate the possible threat across the aisle, dismissing the girl immediately as the look he got from her suggested she was just one more student unnerved to be so close to an obvious predator.

Regulus was well aware that there had been some grumbling among the students about him and Siam now that they were no longer simple housecats. McGonagall had been able to get around that by pointing out that neither Teddy nor Allan was disobeying the rules as students were allowed to bring cats to school. The fact that the school had neglected to specify that only regular housecats were allowed would be addressed in next year's school letter at the start of the year. For now the two could take advantage of the loophole provided neither animal mauled a student or teacher…which meant the Hufflepuff got to keep his present blood supply. Unfortunately.

But thankfully Regulus didn't have to listen to the stupid Hufflepuff's rubbish for more than a couple minutes before the professor called their attention up to the front, ending the two's conversation with a snap. Even the prat apparently knew better than to speak while this particular professor was speaking. Professor Vasic was a no nonsense wizard in his mid-forties, and thus far Regulus had found him to be both interesting and knowledgeable about his subject. Listening to him was generally not a chore, which was more than Regulus could say about a few of Teddy's other teachers.

They were about ten minutes into the lesson when a knock came at the door, Professor Vasic making a face at the interruption before calling out for whoever it was to enter. His tone suggested that whoever it was better have a damn good reason for disturbing him in mid lecture.

The door opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall, her face revealing nothing as her gaze swept over the students at their seats before stopping and settling on one boy in Slytherin colors. Regulus had a feeling he should know who the boy was as he visibly paled under that gaze.

"Mr. Avery. I need you to pack up your things and come with me, please."

Nodding slowly the boy set about doing as he'd been told in the heavy silence that now permeated the air.

He'd hardly gotten started though before the ink well he'd been about to put in his bag slid through his fingers to be caught by his seatmate who held it out to him, not that the boy noticed. Instead he stared across the room and said the name 'Mavis'.

A name that seemed to echo in the silent room.

And because Teddy had made a list and he and Siam had looked into all the possible students that could be on Binoche's list Regulus was well aware, as was Teddy judging from his quiet gasp, that Mavis was most likely Mavis Avery, the boy's younger sister. A fifth year in Ravenclaw.

And most likely Binoche's sixth victim here at Hogwarts.

Perhaps sensing that there was no point in hiding it from the student population, it would be all over the school soon enough after all, McGonagall walked further into the room and up the aisle. She didn't stop until she'd reached Avery's row and could face him squarely.

"Your sister was found fifteen minutes ago in the same condition as the other victims. She's already been taken to St. Mungo's. I will personally take you there to see her for yourself and so that you can be there for your parents and vice versa."

Shaking his head the boy started rambling about how it couldn't be his sister. Couldn't be Mavis. She hadn't been at her table at breakfast but that was because she hadn't felt well and had stayed in bed. He'd gone over to the Ravenclaw table to check with her friends just in case. She was his little sister. His responsibility. And if someone had been bothering her she would have told him. He would have protected her. He'd promised their parents he'd look after her. There had to be some mistake. There had to be.

While the boy rambled while trying to deny what he obviously knew to be true his dark haired seatmate quietly finished packing up his friend's stuff and then placing a hand on Avery's lower back gently propelled him forward and into the main aisle. The other boy gave the headmistress a questioning look and when she nodded the boy started guiding Avery down the aisle with the other boy's book bag slung over his shoulder.

McGonagall stayed behind just long enough to exchange a silent conversation with the Ancient Runes teacher before heading out after the boys. And even though she closed the door gently behind her the sound seemed to echo through the room, the silence unbroken for about a minute before Vasic cleared his throat and picked up the lecture from where he'd left off.

Regulus doubted anyone was really listening.

)

The next morning they all silently stood around outside the castle as they waited for Bill Weasley to arrive to pick his daughters up. It was cold out, the wind harsh and making them all shiver a little even in their fall coats. The girls had it worse than he and Allan, Teddy noted, because both had dressed up in dresses that didn't provide nearly the same warmth and comfort as the trousers he and Allan were wearing. Judging from the elaborate hairdos and expertly applied makeup the girls wanted to make a good impression on the Veela guests while also making sure that the foreigners didn't show them up too much in the looks department.

And to be fair both he and Allan had taken more pains with their appearance than they normally would have as well. Not out of vanity, exactly, but Teddy figured if the Veelas got to him it wouldn't be as obvious if he was already looking good. If he'd look normal and then used his abilities to change his hair, face and muscle tone…ugh. So embarrassing.

He'd spent years building up his immunity to the wiles of those with Veela blood, but better safe than sorry. Especially since these were purebloods he'd be meeting.

Pulling out his pocket watch Teddy consulted the time, sighing to see that the still had around seven or eight minutes before Uncle Bill was supposed to arrive. They really should have just stayed inside and waited for him in there.

Really they should start walking towards Hogsmeade, meet up with Uncle Bill part way, and save them all some walking in the cold. Tempting. So very tempting. But Aunt Fleur had made it clear that both girls were to wait here for their father and were not even to think about walking the school grounds without adult supervision. If they were right about who was being targeted, and how could they be wrong given that the latest victim was also on the Sacred Twenty Eight list, then as students with the last name Weasley they could easily be targeted next.

He and Allan could have gotten to Hogsmeade and then on to the hospital on their own of course, both were licensed for apparition, but as Allan had pointed out to Teddy they'd both feel better, and therefore be able to concentrate on their apparating better, if they made sure Victoire and Domi were safely escorted to St. Mungo's by their father first before dissipating themselves. They certainly didn't want to risk making any mistakes after all. Especially since they'd each be taken a furry passenger with them.

Being spliced with Noir was the stuff of nightmares. Teddy shuddered just thinking about it.

"There you are!"

Wincing, Teddy turned around to see Fred hurrying towards them in his ordinary clothes.

"Fred…"

"I have permission." Fred interrupted before Teddy could tell him that even though he understood why Fred wanted to come with them, it wasn't happening. "My mum sent an owl to McGonagall giving me permission and she's coming along with Uncle Bill." Panting as he came to a stop Fred leaned forward with his hands braced on his knees as he caught his breath. "Almost overslept. Slept like crap last night."

Domi gave him a sympathetic look. "You know her father won't let you near her, Fred."

Fred snorted. "As if he'll be there this early in the morning."

Okay, Fred did have a point there. Father of the Year Gabrielle's father was not.

Straightening up Fred ran his hands up and down his arms to warm them up a little as he asked if anyone knew who would all be there.

"Father is just dropping us off." Victoire told him as she tucked her gloved hands into her coat pocket. "Maman will be there, and Uncle Harry as well. The two Veelas, some healers, and some of the families I'd suspect. From what I heard Tab Avery didn't come back to school last night."

"Have they found out anything new from her roommates? Has anyone heard?"

Everyone shook their heads in the negative to Domi's question.

Mavis Avery's roommates had been interviewed and two of them had 'remembered' exactly what they'd told her brother at breakfast when he'd come over to ask about her. That Mavis had told them she was sick and had remained in bed while they'd gotten ready and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The third roommate didn't remember anything at all about it. It hadn't registered that Mavis wasn't there in the room or at the breakfast table. All three girls had been examined and not surprisingly evidence of memory tampering had been found in all three cases. Attempts to recover their memories of who had screwed with their minds in the first place had proven futile.

"So do you think they'll just let you two bring your cats in?" Fred asked, jerking his chin in the direction of the two cats sitting calmly on the ground in front of their respective 'owners'.

"It should be fine. And if someone raises a fuss I'll deal with it." Allan's mother worked at the hospital and he knew most everyone who worked there.

"So has your grandmother told you yet how she made them so much bigger and bad arse, Teddy?"

"Nope."

And while he appreciated the fact that the bigger he was the better Noir could theoretically protect him from harm, Teddy was pretty sure that he was going to have nightmares about Noir using people that annoyed him as scratching posts for as long as his 'guardian' was supersized. Heck, Noir had done plenty of damage when he'd just been the size of a housecat.

"Look."

Everyone looking in the direction Domi was pointing Teddy raised a hand in greeting when he saw two familiar figures making their way across the school's grounds. "Time to go then."


	22. I Put A Spell On You

I Put A Spell On You

Upon arrival at St. Mungo's Bill Weasley informed them of where they needed to go and then said goodbye as he needed to be on his way. Apparently the man worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, which Regulus mentally made a note of in case it proved to be useful information later. And after the humans bid the man goodbye, which took far too long in Regulus's opinion since they did have more important places to be, they all headed up to the fourth floor of the medical facility. It seemed that that floor was still used for those suffering from spell damage, and according to Arthur and Molly Weasley's oldest a room had been set aside just for the Hogwarts victims. A decision that made perfect sense to him since the room's occupants would be long-term residents of the hospital if the Veelas weren't able to help them. Having them all together in one room was only logical.

From what was said while Allan had been getting his bite seen to earlier in the week the healers had absolutely no idea how to wake any of the students up at this point. All their experimentation had failed to get any sort of response at all. Regulus imagined they weren't buying into the idea that the Veelas would save the day either, or at least he wouldn't in their shoes. He was hopeful, yes, but also realistic.

It didn't take long to reach their destination, Siam's teenager knowing precisely where they need to go. The door to the room he directed them to was closed when they arrived at it, the woman identified earlier as Fred Weasley's mother knocking politely before stepping back to wait for an answer.

When it opened it was to reveal a man Regulus guessed to be a healer, which was confirmed when Allan greeted the man by name and stated that he was reassured to know his fellow students were in such good hands. A claim Regulus was fairly sure he didn't believe for a minute. The skinny little man was in his thirties, Regulus estimated, and looked about as useful as a grain of sand in a desert. But that was to their benefit in the long run given the circumstances. He'd be easier to manipulate and get out of their way.

"Thank you, Allan. And hello and good morning to the rest of you. But I'm afraid that I can't allow any of you-"

"We're expected. Mr. Potter has cleared it." Allan assured the healer before he could finish trying to politely kick them out.

"If we can come in now, please?" Victoire added, giving the man a look that had him going as red as the robes he wore. And that was before Domi joined her sister in giving the man a smolder look that turned him into a stuttering idiot. Or a more obvious one really, as he tripped over his foolish feet getting out of their way as he backtracked into the room he'd just exited.

The blondes were useful at times. Though Regulus still preferred the younger to the older one.

Upon entry Regulus immediately looked around to get the lay of the land, noting that four of the victims were lying on beds on the opposite side of the room, the other two off to one side. There was enough space between all of the beds for an average sized man to stand comfortably between them, which was for the best since every bed had what he assumed was a family member or two standing watch over their loved one. No sign of the Veelas or Potter yet.

"Louis? What's he doing here?"

"Rory's here." Domi pointed out to her sister with a smirk. "He probably wanted to make sure the male Veela didn't take his little boyfriend from him."

Regulus assumed this 'Rory' person was the boy standing next to the blond one he assumed was the girls' younger brother. He had the look of them, and could have easily passed for a girl himself with his shoulder length blond hair and delicate features. In a study of opposites the Rory boy had the look of a Goyle to Regulus's discerning eye. Feminine and delicate they were not. And as the dark haired boy wasn't attending Hogwarts like his siblings he must be under eleven, but looked at least thirteen in height and bulk.

The boys were standing beside Gabrielle Goyle's bedside which pretty much confirmed his assumption there, and it was interesting to note that Rory Goyle was currently holding the hand of the youngest Weasley boy. And no one seemed to find that odd at all.

How odd was that?

The two teenage girls in their party broke away to walk over to their brother to ask where their maman was, the boy informing them that she'd gone off somewhere with their Uncle Harry to meet with the Veelas and escort them in.

Teddy and Allan meanwhile remained behind to continue to bookend Fred, who was currently staring at the Goyle girl but otherwise seemed frozen in place. The boy's mother meanwhile had gone over to talk to the woman Regulus assumed was Gabrielle's mother, as she stood on the opposite side of the bed and bore some resemblance to her daughter. Though the years had not been kind judging from the lines on the other woman's face and the amount of white in her hair. The fake smile she gave Fred's mother was pitiable, though the hug Mrs. Weasley gave her was surprising. Or perhaps not. After all, judging from what he'd learned from previous conversations Fred Weasley had been chasing after Gabrielle for years. Endearing yourself to the mother of the girl your son was stalking was good strategy.

After a few minutes of staring dumbly at the girl the idiot stalker finally moved further into the room to stand at the foot of Miss. Goyle's bed, which her family generously allowed for reasons Regulus couldn't quite fathom. Though if the girl's twin brothers or father had been around things would be quite different, he'd imagine. He himself would have traumatized the boy into staying as far away from his daughter as possible long ago.

His silent musing about just what he'd do were it his daughter was interrupted by Siam.

'The victims all appear unchanged since last we saw them. No signs of decay or worsening visible symptoms.'

'Yes.' Regulus agreed with Siam's statement after scanning the ones within his line of sight. 'That bodes well for them.'

'Perhaps. A closer look at the victims would help, but I doubt their family members would allow it. We can't be removed lest the Veelas be successful and one of the victims knows something that will aid us later.'

Regulus pointed out that they could probably get close to Gabrielle without anyone trying to stop them give that the people they'd come with were all congregating around her anyway. As the only one to escape at least the second half of whatever Binoche did to them, she would be the one most likely to wake up. Theoretically. And they hadn't had a chance to look her over before she'd been brought here.

Striding over to the side the two boys had stationed themselves at, the Weasley sisters wisely moving out of his way, Siam judged the height of the bed, tensed up in a crouch, and then leapt up onto the bed.

And was promptly grabbed around his waist by Fred, who apparently was paying more attention to his surroundings than Regulus would have given him credit for. The Goyle boy had moved to stop him as well, if he got away from Fred.

Regulus wasn't surprised that the boy was dumb enough to grab Siam, his idiocy was well established at this point. Or in typical Gryffindor fashion he was counting on blind luck and the witnesses around them to save him.

The fates did take care of drunks and idiots, Regulus mused as Siam allowed himself to be held in place. For the moment.

"So sorry about that." Coming around the bed Allan motioned for Fred to let go and then told Siam to get back on the floor. Now.

And in that moment Regulus actually heard his old headmaster in the teenager's voice. Which was both amusing and rather disturbing at the same time.

A sound of annoyance and then Siam did as bided, hopping nimbly down and returning to where Regulus sat, observing while Allan apologized to the Goyles in particular. The boy didn't seem to be listening though, his dark eyes studying Regulus and Siam with interest. It was rare to look into a male Goyle's eyes and see anything resembling the intelligence Regulus saw in this one's. It had been commonly remarked in Regulus's day that the Goyle men were as ignorant as they were brawny.

"They've gotten so much bigger since Teddy's Grandmother did magic on them." The blond Weasley boy stated as he used their joined hands to bring Rory closer to them. Perhaps thinking to use the cats to distract the boy from his sorrow. "Noir at least used to be the size of a regular house cat. He's the black one, obviously, and Tori says his soul is as black as his name. He's about as cuddly as a cactus. Siam's okay. The one that jumped up. He'd probably let you pet him if you want."

His soul was as Black as his name.

That was funny.

'Are you trying to laugh?'

'Think about it. It will come to you.' Regulus shot back with a smirk before deciding to reward the blond for the first honest laugh he'd had in…well he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed in pure amusement, really. But then his teenage years had been spent in a brewing war zone.

With that in mind Regulus walked over to Rory's side, turned so they were facing the same direction, sat, and then leaned his body against the boy's in a small show of sympathy that didn't involve licking or cuddling. The boy was a future Slytherin after all, and a Pureblood as well. This was how they did things. Plus if the boy was at all comforted it would make the blond happy, which would mean Regulus had repaid him without having to touch the other one.

Reaching over Rory's hand was gentle as he stroked his fingers over Regulus's head, than gave his ear a added scratch, which was nice.

"Well he seems to like you. That's rare for him."

Was that…jealousy in Teddy's voice?

Opening the eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, Regulus immediately pulled away from the Goyle boy and hurried back over to Teddy, taking his rightful place beside the boy.

And then realized what he'd just done.

Drat.

Siam looked over at him and smirked.

Bastard.

)

Siam was still smirking when the door behind them opened and in came Potter and Mrs. Bill Weasley with the guests of honor at this event, so to speak. Potter looked a little dazed and out of it, but that could just be his Gryffindor nature rather than a reaction to the Veelas. Though it was probably the latter, as they were both spectacular to look at and immediately drew the attention of everyone in the room.

There was a magnetism about them both, a wild calling that made one both fear and desire them. Regulus found himself able to look away from the woman without too much difficulty, but found his gaze arrested by the male. His height and lack of breasts were the only obvious indications that he was not in fact female, the beauty of his face and form exceeding the female's in his opinion.

He wanted to rub himself against the male's leg until the beautiful creature pet and stroked Regulus's fur and cuddled him close while-wait. He wanted to what? Oh. Right. Veelas. This is what…he was just so stunning and beautiful.

Instinctively looking up at Teddy, both to save himself and to make sure his descendant wasn't about to do something stupid, Regulus noted that Teddy's shirt and trousers were looking tighter, even though they'd been on the loose side before they'd arrived here. And the boy's hair was a brighter shade of blue, the brown eyes now black.

Oh no you don't, Regulus thought as he turned and started pawing on Teddy's leg until he finally had the teenager's attention.

Teddy blinked down at him a couple times and then whispered a thank you that Regulus accepted with a nod. Teddy then gave him a pat on the head before suggesting they move out of the way for the time being.

Sticking close to his person Regulus made note of the fact that Allan was looking a little slackjawed at the moment, which Siam was most definitely not amused by. But that was still a million times better than the healer who'd let them in. He was currently on one knee with flowers he'd stolen from one of the victims' bedsides in his hands as he professed his undying love for the female Veela. Who looked like she was considered ripping into him like the magical creature she actually was.

"That's enough, Matthews." Potter told him as he lifted the healer back to his feet by his upper arm. "Get ahold of yourself, Man."

Making a very French sound of derision Domi and Victoire`s mother suggested that they proceed as planned, the woman motioning for her children to come over to meet the Veelas while all around them mothers and fathers were primping like mad for the most part, those with spouses present remaining unchastised since they were in no better shape.

"I assume the girl you mentioned, the one who was somewhat successful in saving herself, is the one with your beautiful children were standing guard over, yes?" The male's voice was as rich and accented, his words having almost a sung quality to them that made Regulus think he could listen to him speak for days without growing bored.

"She is, and they are, yes." Fleur Weasley gave him a proud look before turning her sharp gaze on the adults still caught up in the Veelas' allure. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Dominic Vallaster and Nicolette Faithchild. They will be attempting to wake the children up momentarily. For now remain with your precious ones and we will attempt to revive each in turn."

The male walked over to the foot of Gabrielle's bed and then turned to look at her mother. "Madame. You are her mother, yes?"

Color flushing her cheeks, which made her look younger and prettier, the woman nodded before looking down at the ground, apparently unable to hold the Veela's gaze. Or it could be a defense technique to try and escape at least some of the Veela's allure, which Regulus could sympathize with.

"And does she prefer men or women romantically?"

Gabrielle's mother looked up in shocked, not answering him.

"She likes boys." Rory informed him. "That one in particular, if it matters."

Fred looked at the finger pointed in his direction, his whole face lighting up with joy as he asked the other boy if he was serious.

"Yes. She dried and kept all the flowers you've given her over the years. And the other stuff too. Though she might deny it till her dying day since you also annoy the bloody hell out of her regularly. And if you tell her I told you any of this I'll beat the crap out of you."

The Weasley boy just beamed like an idiot, which didn't surprise Regulus in the least. He was, after all, an idiot. And in his opinion the Goyle girl should fight her attraction to the boy with every fiber of her being as she deserved better.

"Congratulations." The male Veela informed Fred with amusement in his voice. "But her preference is all I need to know. Nicolette, if you would like to attempt to wake another of the victims, I will begin with this one."

A haughty look and then off she glided in the direction of the nearest bed with a male occupant.

"What are you going to do to my sister? And why does it matter whether she prefers boys or girls?" Puffing up his chest it was obvious that Gabrielle's younger brother had casted himself in the role of her protector, and in all honesty he did look like he could do some damage.

"It is not our kind's habit, young one, to write down our history and stories. We pass such things down orally, which unfortunately means that those stories often get distorted and subtly altered over time. So the song we must sing to try and awaken the victims, well there is more than one version to try. It is known, however, that the song will work better if sung by one the victim would find beguiling."

Explanation given the Veela walked around the bed on the side occupied by Gabrielle's brother and his Weasley beau, the two moving off to the side to let him pass before coming around to stand at his side as the Veela placed one hand on the bed to take his weight as he leaned over and began to softly sing into Gabrielle's ear.

It was hauntingly lovely, Regulus aware on some level that nearby the female Veela was singing as well, though he paid her little attention.

The first song got no reaction from the sleeping girl, but the second…

Partway through the first verse the girl's lashes started to flutter, her breathing becoming more rapid rather than maintaining its former slow, barely noticeable pace.

Rory grabbed the Veela's arm and yanked the blond away from his sister just as Gabrielle Goyle's eyes opened wide and her fist swung out blindly in a punishing right cross.

Now that was a Slytherin, Regulus thought proudly.


	23. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

Now that the song had woken Gabrielle Goyle up from her forced slumber one would reasonably expect that they now had it within their power to awake the other children and discover who was responsible for what had happened to them. Sadly that proved not to be the case. All of the victims physically reacted to the song, and both the male and the female Veela sang to each student just in case their parents were wrong about their child's sexual preference, but while the children reacted with increased heartbeats and shuddered breathing they didn't return to consciousness. Only Gabrielle. Which, as the only victim who'd escaped injury at the hands of Binoche, made unfortunate sense to Regulus. There must be a secondary component to the spell the victims were all under that kept them from waking. One the Slytherin had managed to avoid by stunning herself.

It took some time before Gabrielle could be questioned since her circumstances and how she'd come to be in a hospital bed had to be explained in between receiving and giving her family members hugs and words of reassurance and love. She even let Fred take her hand and hold onto it for a few minutes, the boy showing the sense not to try for a hug or kiss. Although the twit was also crying like a child so it might be he was too blinded by said tears to move in for more.

While others brought Gabrielle up to date on what had happened since she'd last been conscious Potter turned his attention to consulting with the Veelas and thanking them again for coming despite the limited success of their attempt. Both promised that they would continue to do more research on the matter and would return if they found out there was more they could do for the children. Seeing the children in person and the pain and suffering of the parents and siblings had obviously gotten to both of them. Potter shook their hands and saw the Veelas out before turning his attention to offering words of sympathy and continued hope for recovery to the other parents and family members.

No easy task in some cases, Regulus noted, as many were bitter over having their hopes dashed so painfully. The fact that the lone Slytherin in the room was the one saved did not go unnoticed either. Or uncommented on in low mutters or right out loud.

Potter did the best he could. Regulus was grudgingly willing to give the Gryffindor that. The Head Auror spoke to everyone willing to speak to him and then he came back over to Gabrielle's bed to officially interview her. If she was willing to speak with him.

Gabrielle's mother didn't like the idea one little bit but Gabrielle overruled her, showing them all what Slytherins were made of in the process as she straightened up and turned her full attention to the task at hand.

"Thank you. And I'll keep this as brief as possible so that you can rest again."

Gabrielle's chin went up even further, her voice definitely pitched to be overheard. "From the sounds of it I've rested enough. What do you need to know to help the others?"

"So the first thing I asked you when you first woke up was if you knew the name of your attacker. The one who put the spell on you. I don't suppose my lucks changed and you've remembered something about him or her now that you've had more time to collect your thoughts?"

"No. I'm sorry. Believe me." Eyes flashing Gabrielle shifted until she was more comfortably propped up on her pillows, her mother on one side of her and her brother on the other. "But it's as I said. I woke up in my bed with my body no longer under my control that night. I don't know why that happened or who caused it. And they better hope you find them before I do." She muttered to herself, Regulus purring once in approval.

"Then the day of your attack, did anything unusual happen that you remember? Did someone approach you without an obvious reason to? Someone you don't consider a friend or interact with often. Did you eat, smell, or touch something that you've never encountered before or seemed different in some way? Like it had been altered. Or even just something you remember that seems off in your mind, Gabrielle. Like the memory of a certain time during that day being oddly hazy or out of sequence. Like it's been tampered with."

Showing her intelligence Gabrielle didn't answer immediately but instead stared off into space with a determined expression on her face. Analyzing her own thoughts and memories with careful deliberation.

"I…I have the feeling that there something I should remember, but I don't." She made a sound of frustration, which was mirrored in her expression. "I can remember that day as well as I think I would remember a typical day, but there's this nagging feeling in the back of the mind. That there's something I'm forgetting and it's-it's like it's just out of reach and I can't access it. I think my memories should be examined for signs of tampering."

"Thank you for agreeing to that. What about after the spell took hold and you were being compelled to leave the room? Do you remember anything before waking up here?"

"I knew that something was wrong-it was like my body wasn't my own and my mind was trapped inside it. But I didn't see anyone in my dorm room other than my dormmates, and the Common Room was empty. I couldn't cry out for help." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around herself then, her brother snuggling up against her while her mother stroked her hair.

"Just a few more questions and then we'll take a break." Potter promised before anyone could suggest he stop with the questions and give the girl more time to rest. "While you were out, were you aware of your surroundings at all? Could you hear people talking to you?"

"Mostly I think I was-it wasn't like sleeping, really. More like napping. Cat napping where you're awake on some level, you know? I'd catch hints of voices. I knew people were talking to me sometimes but-but I couldn't understand what they were saying and I couldn't be bothered to wake up. Like it was just too much effort and sleep was more important. My mind just wasn't awake enough to realize why I needed to wake up. So I couldn't wake up until-OH! Oh I have a clue." The sudden, fierce smile that crossed Gabrielle's face was more than a little on the feral side. "When he sang to me, the Veela that was here, I heard him perfectly in the darkness. His voice wasn't muffled at all like all the others. But I also heard another voice in my head at the same time. There was another voice singing to me, and he was singing in the same language as the Veela. It was a distinctively different voice though, they didn't sound the same tone or rhythm wise, and the one singing in my head was doing the opposite of the one that was here. The one just in my head made me want to stay asleep."

Potter leaned forward, his eyes all but boring into hers. "Male. You're sure?"

"Yes. And…young. I think." Gabrielle's brows drew together in serious concentration. "Not child young, obviously, but…my gut says he's not an adult. That's not-his voice had definitely changed, it wasn't like a girl's at all, but...I don't know why but I think he's a teenager. An older teen, but not older than twenty, I don't think."

"All right, that's very helpful." Potter went quiet for a minute as he formulated a new question. "You said their voices sounded a little differently in tone. Like maybe they were speaking the same language but it wasn't their native tongue? Mr. Vallaster is Austrian and I could hear that in his voice when he sang. That could play into the difference in sounds. This voice you heard…did it sound English to you? French. Scottish?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Did anything about the voice sound familiar?"

Gabrielle was visibly trying to remember, her face scrunching up in concentration, but was just as obviously having no luck. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"That's enough."

Regulus thought that Gabrielle's mother was about as intimidating as a house elf as he studied the woman in question, but he'd give her a single point for trying to sound remotely authoritative. She wouldn't be winning the House Cup any time soon though. Definitely not a Slytherin.

"I have to agree, Uncle Harry." Louis Weasley added, the child's voice more commanding than the mother's had been. "She needs to rest a little bit."

"I don't need you talking for me, Louis." Gabrielle told him firmly, crossing her arms in front of her again for emphasis.

"But we're going to be family in the future." Louis pointed out with a grin, letting that statement hang in the air for a moment as everyone looked back and forth between Gabrielle and Fred. "When I marry Rory you'll be my sister in law after all."

Rather than argue with the blond Gabrielle's brother just smirked at the blushing Fred.

"I don't need to sleep or rest. I've done plenty of that. And I'm the lucky one here." Gabrielle turned her head to look at the occupied hospital beds nearby before coming back to meet Potter's gaze squarely. "I want to help the others as much as I can. Take me to whatever healer is available to look my memories over. Now."

'That's a Slytherin for you.' Regulus told Siam proudly.

'She didn't recognize Binoche's voice.'

'He was speaking another language.' Regulus shot back, coming to his fellow Slytherin's defense. 'And we don't even know how he put his voice in her head in the first place.'

'So we're stuck watching and waiting again.'

'They might find something in her memories.'

'They better.'

)

Once he was done speaking with Gabrielle, the healers insisted she had to have some other tests done before the memory one, Harry asked Teddy if he, Allan, Domi and Victoire would come with him for a bit. He had some things to run by them since it had been a couple decades since he'd last attended Hogwarts and he wasn't entirely familiar with all the structural and rule changes made since the Battle of Hogwarts. He also had some papers he needed them to see were delivered to Professor McGonagall as soon as they returned to the school.

No one questioned the request, Fred was too absorbed in Gabrielle to wonder why he alone was being excluded, and so they left the boy under his mother's watchful supervision and followed Harry into a nearby room. The beds inside it were empty and once they were all inside and the door closed Teddy's godfather used 'Muffilato' to ensure that no one could eavesdrop on them.

"First off, I want you to know that I visited Christopher's family estate myself yesterday, Domi. Believe me when I say there's not a chance in hell that anyone is getting near him without his grandfather's permission. And that man has bodyguards crawling all over the place to ensure that no one can get to him to control him against his will. Though it would take one hell of a witch or wizard to influence him regardless."

"I would pity the fool who tried very much." Domi agreed, though her smile was a little wobbly.

"And we don't even know that anyone plans to hurt or use Christopher either." Her sister reminded her, one arm coming up to wrap around Domi's waist.

"Right now we have no reason to suspect that he's in danger. If this all comes down to blood purity and punishing those whose families have taken great pains to keep their lines pure than Christopher doesn't apply. His family line has never been devoted to that practice on top of Christopher's late mother being a Muggle."

"And as a werewolf some would put Christopher in the same category as a Veela or similar magical being." Teddy threw in for good measure.

Allan spoke up then. "The fact that werewolves are unusually susceptible to Veela singing could be important. Though I don't know how."

"That will be kept in mind." Harry stated. "And would I be correct in assuming that you lot are all much more inclined to believe that Binoche could be behind the attacks?"

Nods all around.

"Every day it becomes more and more obvious that we should have looked at him as soon as the attacks started. I mean they started as soon as he came to Hogwarts. Sure the first years, well it's their first year, but still...something prevented us for even thinking that the timing of his arrival was suspicious." Teddy's grandmother had spent years training him in Occlumency, teaching him everything she knew to protect his mind and body. And he'd still had his brains messed with.

He was going to be royally pissed about that for a long time to come.

"He seems to prefer to fade into the background a lot, and when he shows himself he seems to inspire a need to protect and care for him. Even now." Allan shook his head. "Thinking clearly he attracts people to him when he wishes to, even if he lacks the beauty and obvious allure of a Veela."

"I still have a hard time believing that boy is part Veela. I trust Christopher's nose and the information gathered that says that's what he must be...but if he is he's the ugliest part Veela I have ever seen in my sixteen years of life."

"This might help with that disbelief." Harry stated, and reaching into a pocket he withdrew a photograph and held it out to Victoire, Teddy joining the others in crowding around her to get a look at it too.

The boy in the photograph wore the uniform of a Beauxbatons student. He looked to be young, eleven or twelve at most, and was physically stunning. Not gorgeous like Louis and the other male Veela Teddy had met over the years, but unarguably beautiful and eye-catching.

Because it was a wizarding photograph Teddy and the others could watch the boy's rather blank expression shift into a smile that certainly upped his level of beauty-or should have. It was the eyes. The eyes that drew your gaze from the face and insured that those who looked into them would come away from the meeting thinking him flawed in some unexplainable way. That there was something...intrinsically wrong with the beauty of the boy they looked upon.

"This...this is Casper?"

Harry nodded in confirmation of Allan's question. "That's what he looked like upon entrance to Beauxbaton Academy. I had his admission photograph sent to me."

Domi's breathless question of how that could be pretty much summed up all their thoughts on the matter.

Trying to wrap his mind around it Teddy tried to look at the boy in the picture feature by feature while Harry confirmed that he'd personally double checked with the French school's headmistress just to make sure he hadn't gotten the wrong photo by mistake.

It would be so much easier if the photo was in color.

But it was still obvious that the hair was lighter in the picture, and the bone structure was-no. No. Fuck it. Teddy couldn't see how they could be the same person either.

Teddy's godfather spoke softly to them. "In my sixth year I was shown a memory Dumbledore had collected from a house elf that was framed for murder by Voldemort. When he was still working for Borgin and Burkes. It was only for a moment, and at that time he still looked human, good looking even, if you're into blokes, but his eyes went red. A reflection, I think, of the corrupting inside of him. The damage he'd done to his soul."

"You think that whatever he's been up to since that picture was taken, it's...drained him of his physical beauty?" Allan asked, a thoughtful look coming over his face as he weighed that idea against what he knew as magical fact. "It's possible. But to this extent, without horcruxes and reanimation coming into play, I would lean more towards magic being used to alter his looks for as yet unknown reasons."

"Going from this to what he is now..." Victoire stared down at the photo and shook her head. "It must have driven him insane."

Teddy thought about pointing out that the boy in the picture had the eyes of a psychopath, which suggested that he hadn't been all right in the head even more he'd started to lose the rest of his looks. But he didn't see the point. Instead he asked if Harry investigation had turned up any information that would explain just what Binoche had done up to this point and how they were going to prove he was the one responsible so that they could make him help his victims.

"At this point all we know is that he had an unremarkable time at Beauxbatons and over the course of the past two years his looks noticeably altered. That it was a gradual thing that was put down to him growing out of his more androgynous childhood looks and possibly 'stress'. Or at least that's how his father explained it away when the school wrote him about it. His father, by the way, looks nothing like the son. And I have searched high and low and couldn't find a single picture of his mother. It seems like any time anyone asks about her she's always ill or travelling somewhere for medical treatment. I haven't talked to a single person who's even seen her."

Domi piped up with a question. "Did you ever find out how his supposed grandfather died? The one who was probably not his mother's father? I just remembered."

"He passed away in his sleep. A heart attack according to the family records. He was examined by the family healer, who signed off on the death certificate."

"And that was that?" Teddy asked.

"The Pureblood families keep their secrets. Even when it's not in their best interests to do so."


	24. What We Know

What We Know

'You know I should have expected this level of incompetence. I mean just look at that man's six years at Hogwarts. Every year something went horribly wrong. Lives were on the line constantly and every time Potter had to get himself out of said trouble because the staff and Ministry of this forsaken country couldn't find their own asses with both hands.' Siam's voice was ripe with disgust as he paced in front of Regulus. 'I mean think about it. Year one one of the teachers had Voldemort growing out of his head. Out of his head. And the traps set to protect the Philosopher's Stone, which were created BY the teachers, could be solved by first year children. Only one of whom possessed above average intelligence. And there were what, at least two attempts on Potter's life alone that year? And then the next year they had a fucking Basilisk roaming the halls for nearly an entire year without discovery. Multiple students were petrified AND again Potter and his friends had to save the day and kill the threat to the student population. No adult help."

For a moment Regulus thought Siam was done...but he was just catching his breath.

"Then you have the school's failure in regards to your idiot brother, and in year four another teacher who was on Voldemort's side and who, despite numerous members on staff knowing this individual on a personal level, somehow failed to realize someone was impersonating him the ENTIRE time. For yet another entire school year. Need I continue?'

Regulus shook his head.

And dammit. It was impossible to argue that those things weren't true. Or he assumed so, since he had been dead when all that had been happening, unlike Siam. But Hogwarts was his school so Regulus sort of felt like he had to try and defend it somehow. Especially since the most interesting thing going on at the moment was Potter lecturing his relatives about safety and being vigilant once back at school. For at least the third time since they arrived at St. Mungo's.

'Potters have always been trouble magnets." Was the best he could come up with. 'And perhaps if someone other than Dumbledore had been in charge of the school some of those events wouldn't have required Potter to...save himself.'

'He always was too soft and inclined to trust.' Siam muttered under his breath. 'But still, the rest of the staff were even more incompetent. If he'd had quality employees to deal with and hadn't been so occupied trying to find the Horcruxes on top of everything else, I'm sure things would have been different.'

'There's also a big difference between facing the Dark Lord and his followers and Binoche.'

'Exactly. So why the hell have they not managed to find the evidence they need to convict the little bastard so that this whole charade ends and we can return to our true forms?!'

Ugh. 'We haven't found concrete proof of Binoche's culpability either.'

'We are stuck in the bodies of cats and can't leave their sides to properly investigate. What's their excuse?'

It went against the grain to defend Potter and his ilk...but Regulus found himself doing so. Ugh. How had this become his life?

'They've only known it was Binoche for a few days now. Getting all available information about him from France and Beauxbatons has to be done very carefully, especially since they have no proof of his culpability. Then there's the fact that his father is a diplomat. I don't know how it works since Binoche has dual citizenship, but Potter isn't going to risk word getting back to the father before he can prove what we suspect. The father would have Binoche out of here and back in France in a snap.'

Outloud Siam mused if that wasn't a possible solution to their problems. Especially since they were both more than capable of doing away with the bastard once human again.

'Somehow I don't think that will earn us our freedom. And we aren't supposed to kill people, remember?'

That he remembered but would rather not was written all over the other cat's furry face.

Starting to pace too, it helped him think, Regulus tried to think of what they could have missed. What piece of the puzzle would give them a proper picture of what was coming.

'It starts with his family.' Regulus muttered to himself. 'Mother kept in isolation all her life. Why? Too valuable.'

'Valuable?'

'She's half Veela. Her looks would fetch a higher price in the marriage market.' Regulus shrugged as he said it, remembering well his own experiences, feeling like a stud being looked over by Pureblood mothers and their daughters. Treated like a thing rather than a person who might want some way in who he married and spent the rest of his life with. Not that his father would have given a damn what he had to say on the matter. 'At that point in history the Carrows were decently well off, but nowhere near as wealthy as they once were. They would have wanted to change that. They obviously aimed for the foreign market when they married her off in order to avoid those who knew the speculations concerning her paternity that way.'

'True. Could that be why Binoche's looks changed though? The father hiding his son's ancestry because his family is as bigoted as his wife's? No. He had to have known his wife's parentage before marrying her just from looking at her. Unless he was seduced enough by her 'charms' not to care until he got a girlie looking boy for a son. That matters to some men.'

Having been needled for his less than masculine appearance all his life-well when he'd still been human-Regulus could relate to hating being seen as less a man because his features were finer and his body wasn't inclined towards height or bulk. His father had never berated him for that though as Black men tended to be that way. And they always more than made up for their lack of brawn with their brains. And their women had always been great beauties that had other women turning as green as their house's colors.

Hmmm...

'Could the clue we're missing...does his family know?'

Siam's eyes narrowed. 'You think they could be involved? Pulling the boy's strings, even?'

'The boy didn't transfer himself here.'

'Or he influenced them to send him here.' Siam countered.

'True.' Regulus mulled that over. 'It would be the women in that family with the biggest axe to grind, as it were. The grandmother lost her lover and no doubt paid dearly behind closed doors for her infidelity. Then the mother, isolated her entire life. Forced to pay for her mother's actions. Does she hate her mixed blood? Her mother? Who most likely killed Tobias Carrow?'

'And where's the mother?'

'Where...what if he's not alone? What if she's been hiding in the vicinity of Hogwarts too? Transfigured her face or taken a Polyjuice potion to remain unnoticed.'

'Possible.'

'And where does Christopher fit in? If he fits in.'

'And would another werewolf do if the boy is no longer available.'

Frowning, Regulus pointed out that there weren't any other werewolves at Hogwarts.

'No...but I'm sure Fenir Greyback made enough of them during his lifetime alone to give Binoche plenty to choose from. And Allan did say that they were unusual susceptible to Veela magic.'

'Shit.'

'Quite.' Siam agreed. 'I know how they were treated in my day and yours. That Worden is allowed to attend Hogwarts indicates things have changed for werewolves here in England, but to what degree?'

Thanks to his time with Teddy during the summer Regulus could actually provide some information on the subject. As the son of a werewolf Teddy was very involved with their rights and had spoken to his grandmother on the subject multiple times in Regulus's hearing. From what he'd gathered werewolves, particularly those created around the last war, were treated with more pity and compassion than those born in previous generations. Magical schools in the United Kingdom were required to let them attend, though parents were expected to collect and care for them during the full moon. The government provided sufferers with Wolfsbane potion free of cost, and it was technically illegal to fire or refuse to hire someone because they were a werewolf. Proving that in court...no easy thing. And there was still plenty of discrimination and injustice. But things were better for them which suggested that under normal circumstances it wouldn't be nearly as easy for Binoche to find accomplices among their ranks as it once would have been.

'Which doesn't really matter given the likelihood that Binoche can force them to do his bidding. Assuming again that that's why he expressed interest in Christopher in the first place. In fact...' Siam trailed off, his head cocking to the side thoughtfully. 'What if we're making a mountain out of a mole hole? Thinking that this is bigger than it is?'

'What do you mean?'

Siam moved in closer, eyes alit with this new idea. 'What if we're making-look at our pasts. We think in terms of revolution and high ideals. Of war. What if that's not what this is? What if he's just fucking with the old families? Petty revenge against the people who represent the purebloods. The ideal he and his mother couldn't achieve. Turning society against the Slytherins...scapegoats. It's the most simplistic of propaganda techniques. Deflect interest in your personal motives by blaming everything that's wrong on a marginalized group who already isn't liked by the majority of society. People in this country have been negatively stereotyping and villainizing Slytherins for centuries. They're perfect.'

It had to be said.

'We can speculate until all nine of our lives are gone what his motives are. It won't help us if we can't find proof they can charge him with.'

'I don't think we have many lives left.'

No shit.

)

Regulus was still lost in his depressive thoughts that night at dinner. He had zero appetite and only ate because he needed to keep up his strength. Well that and because if Teddy got it into his head that he might be sick Regulus knew he'd be taken to that simpleton Hagrid for 'care'. And Teddy would be extremely displeased with him if he clawed the half giant's face off. Not to mention the whole possibility of being kicked out of Hogwarts even though his reaction would absolutely be in-

Shuddering as a sudden cold shiver ran up his spine, Regulus froze for several heartbeats and then he started looking around for the cause. And at first he saw nothing, his line of vision not that great to begin with thanks to all the students and-there.

As he watched a strange, slightly blurry figure appeared in front of the teacher's table before his eyes. Not that any of them saw what he was seeing. No one was seeing what he was seeing.

Putting his paws on the table to lever himself up to better his view Regulus studied the figure hovering under some sort of blanket made of light-an invisibility cloak? Not being used by an adult either. Not unless they'd magically shrunk themselves. This intruder was more the size of a chi-house elf. It was a house elf. That's what made sense. No child could just apparate into Hogwarts after all. House elves on the other hand...there were very few places they could not get in and out of if they so chose.

The elf seemed to be debating what to do, looking around him or her under the 'blanket' and then it-it was going under the table. This table.

It took some quick maneuvering but Regulus returned his front paws to the bench before turning and hoping down to the stone floor. Teddy didn't even notice and deciding to leave the boy in ignorance for the time being Regulus bellied under the bench and under the table, jerking a little when confronted with a floating house elf head.

He knew this house elf.

Her name was Sassy and she belonged to the eldest Potter boy. The skull bandana and clip on hoop earrings made it obvious even if the rest of her wasn't visible to him thanks to the cloak he assumed she was wearing.

What was she doing here?

The house elf stared at him and Regulus stared back, debating if he should show his teeth or not. She wasn't likely here as a threat, more likely as a messenger, but he wasn't about to underestimate her either. Only fools underestimated elves.

As he watched the cloak slipped off her body so that the magical artifact pooled around her, revealing that she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She held a quieting finger up to her lips and then pulled a pouch out from under her shirt. A child sized, short sleeve shirt that proclaimed 'Thou she be but little, she is fierce'. Really?

From the pouch she retrieved a very folded up piece of parchment. The paper apparently meant for Teddy as she made gestures towards the boy with the message in her hand.

"Understand?" The elf whispered in a voice too low for human ears.

Regulus nodded.

Moving forward Regulus was about to attempt to take the message carefully in his teeth when he sensed movement to his right and heard Teddy start to ask what he was doing under the table.

Showing good sense Teddy didn't stutter over the words as he saw them, instead telling 'Noir' that he needed to come finish his dinner and stop stalking dust motes.

As if he'd ever do something that stupid. He wasn't actually a cat.

Having moved closer as soon as Teddy spotted them Sassy again held a finger up to her lips while holding out the parchment with the other, Teddy winking at her as he took it from her.

Message delivered Sassy immediately donned the cloak again while Regulus came out from under the table and bench, hopping back up to his spot without looking back. He trusted that the house elf could get herself home without his assistance. Which he couldn't even offer. And besides, whatever she'd delivered was far more important.

Only there was no sign of the parchment when he looked in Teddy's direction, the Hufflepuff having slid it into his pocket, perhaps? But...what did it say?

Meeting his gaze for a moment Teddy gave him a rueful look of understanding, reached out to give Regulus' head a quick, consolatory pat before he returned to eating like nothing unusual had happened under the table.

Annoyed, Regulus turned his attention back to his plate as well, silently fuming over the whole head pat thing. Like he was a child. Ugh.

And really Teddy shouldn't have done it while he was eating. Who knew what Regulus's head might have come into contact with when he'd crawled under the bench and table. Not that Hogwarts' house elves didn't do their job, they were masters when it came to cleaning, but still...things got occasionally missed. And some immature and uncouth individual might have...stuck their gum or something under the bench. It could-oh dear, Merlin. What if there was gum in his fur?

Regulus shuddered as he told himself that surely Teddy would have spotted and said something if there was gum or dust or dead bugs on his fur.

He couldn't check though, there being no mirrors on hand. And while he could bat at his head with his paws that might only make it worse if there was something in his fur.

Ugh.

)

Teddy was anxious to see what Sassy had passed to him, and surely Noir was too, but that didn't explain why his guardian cat kept trying to catch glimpses of his appearance in the silverware and glasses. I mean yes, cats were pretty vain creatures, but still...Noir wasn't usually this bad. Though maybe he was using his looks to distract himself from wondering what the parchment said and why it had been given to him so clandestinely. It was probably from his godfather, James could have just found an excuse to wander over and pass it off to him, but why hadn't Harry just asked Professor McGonagall to clue him in since it stood to reason she was being kept in the loop with each development?

Damn, his fingers literally itched to pull the parchment out from his trouser pocket.

And if he needed to tell her the contents of the note-well then he'd need to do it before she retired for the evening.

But as his grandmother always stressed, patience was a virtue, and somehow Teddy found within himself the strength to finish up his dinner before getting up from the table. He was too full for dessert and had plenty of homework waiting for him in his room. Or at least that's the story he was going with as he waved off his roommates and assured them that he'd see them back in their room later.

With Noir walking alongside him Teddy headed down the length of the table and let himself out of the Great Hall with fake casualness, glad that no one else was doing the same since dessert had only just been served and it was rare for anyone to pass on the treats offered to them. Rare for him especially.

Sacrifices had to be made though and Teddy hurried off down the hall, taking a couple unusual turns so that the two of them ended up in a rarely used hallway that ended in a dead end.

"Seem safe to you?"

Noir looked all around before turning back to nod his head decisively.

Merlin it was freaky that he understood him.

But time was wasting and Teddy hunkered down so that Noir could see as he unfolded the parchment, reading it in the dim light provided by the torch above them.

T,

We now know that the suspect can turn invisible. He was seen doing so. We believe he is now aware that we have purged the water of his spell too. We were not able to catch him in the act however, as we believe his mind magic allowed him to sense that the area was being watched. Be careful, don't draw attention to yourself. Others will be informed separately.

H


	25. The Full Moon

The Full Moon

Hogwarts was a mess of emotions leading up to the month's full moon. Gabrielle Goyle had been revived and had returned to the school, only she was unable to name her attacker and the other victims still lay still and quiet in their beds. If she could be helped then surely it was only a matter of time before the other victims were saved and came back as well some argued, while other pointed out that she'd gotten off easy from the start and didn't it just figure that the one saved was the lone Slytherin? Who would be next? From what house? When would this all be over?

And most importantly...why was this happening?

The day of the full moon finally came though, and Teddy struggled to act completely normal as he went about his morning routine. He joked with his roommates, opted for robin egg blue hair to brighten himself up, and fiddled with his tie a lot more than usual.

All the fiddling and fussing with his appearance meant that his roommates had all left by the time he was ready to leave their room for the day, Teddy almost at the door when Noir's hissing and cat version of squawking had him glancing back to see that the cat had dragged a satchel out from under his bed. And Noir was now giving him a decidedly evil look that promised untold horrors if Teddy didn't come over and take what was inside the bag out.

"Really?"

Noir's gaze said 'Yes, Really. Idiot.'

Sighing in resignation Teddy walked back over to pick up the bag and then set it on top of his bed, undoing the buckle and opening it up to reveal the four smaller bags inside. Grabbing the nearest one Teddy pulled the simple drawstrings to open the black velvet bag up to reveal the three slim vials nestled within it.

What was in each one Teddy wasn't entirely sure. Just that his grandmother had made them and sent them to him with the instructions that should he feel himself under threat of any sort he should drink all three vials. The other three bags were to cover him if he suffered a false alarm or wanted to provide additional protection for someone else.

A meow that somehow managed to order Teddy to drink the damn things came from the floor. Where, Teddy noted after a glance down, Noir was still watching and glaring up at him.

"All right. All right."

And a man of his word Teddy popped each of the corks in turn and chugged the vial's contents down, grimacing at the nasty taste of the second one. The third was tasteless too, which meant it did nothing to help with the aftertaste of the second.

"Blah. That calls for a mint."

Taking two just to be on the safe side Teddy sucked on them enthusiastically for a minute before asking Noir if they could go now.

Still looking less than impressed with him Noir nodded his head regally.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Whatever did I do without you around to be the boss of me."

The damn cat yawned in his direction.

"Ugh. All right, let's go already."

So off they went, Noir thankfully in a cooperative mood as they walked the short distance from the Hufflepuff dormitories to the Great Hall and his usual seat at his house's table.

There was a letter from his grandmother in the mail that morning, the contents relaying nothing but the usual reassurance that she was well and reminders for him to take care of himself. Though the P.S. that she'd spoken to the relatives again as planned suggested that she had visited either her sister or her nephew's family to warn them about the possible threat to Scorpius. Good.

The second letter...well it was completely unexpected and very depressing to say the least. A thank you letter from the Fawley family, thanking him and the others for coming to visit their daughter at St. Mungo's as well as coming to her aid in the first place.

Rubbing his temples as a lance of pain went through his head, fuck, Teddy could feel a stress headache brewing, he stared at the long, rambling letter filled with so much emotion and desperate hope. They hadn't had to send the letter. They'd thanked him and Allan before. And they hadn't done anything more than anyone else would have and...and dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

They had to end this. They had to save the others. They had to.

A comforting weight against his side had Teddy looking down to see that Noir had pressed himself up against him. The taciturn cat was actually offering him comfort to the best of his feline ability. For Noir this was practically a declaration of love, and knowing that Teddy lowered his head to give the top of Noir's a kiss of thanks, the cat's expression in response...well it felt good to laugh.

He needed the boost.

But at least his misery would have company since after breakfast Teddy learned that Allan had gotten a letter from the Fawleys too and was just as despondent as he was over it. They were both feeling beyond useless at the moment and the only thing that was going to make them feel better was to capture the one responsible, make him release the victims from whatever curse they were under, and then for life as they knew it to return to normal. Or as normal as it ever was in the Wizarding World.

As their first class was together Teddy and Allan walked out of the Great Hall and headed down the familiar hallways side by side with their cats bookending them, forced to talk about inconsequential things since there were other students all around them who might overhear. Though at least Noir and Siam acted like bodyguards in the sense that no one moved in to join them. Noir's hatred of the human race and the other pets at the school was well documented at this point. Siam was very much the exception to the rule and he wasn't much for interacting with others either lately.

And of course today of all days the Fates would decide to add salt to their wounds, Teddy thought with a sigh of resignation. Because holding court outside the door to their classroom, that was really the only word for it, was Casper. He appeared to be working the crowd while getting people, namely the girls, to...smell something? What the hell?

"What on earth?" Allan breathed, echoing Teddy's thoughts.

"Ah, let's get some more male feedback." All adorable smiles Casper broke away from the crowd and gave all appearance of shy bashfulness as he held out two strips of paper about the length and width of a chocolate bar. "I'm trying to decide which perfume to get my mother for her birthday. Which do you think smells better? I'm taking a vote."

Instinct said not to trust, but there were witnesses all around, not to mention the fact that they weren't the only ones being invited to inhale what did, to Teddy's sensitive nose, smell like two different types of perfume. And how could it be a trap, really?

Fighting the urge to look at Allan for his opinion, that would possibly give too much away, Teddy took the couple of steps necessary to take the pieces of paper from Casper, deliberately keeping both as far from his nose as possible as he breathed them in.

The one smelled like lavender and white pear, the other sandalwood and jasmine. Nice scents, at least, though the strength of the scent made his head swim for a moment before Teddy handed them back. And picked the first without actually thinking about his choice. He really, really didn't give a fuck.

But at least he felt less the fool when Allan did the same, though he picked the latter scent as his favorite.

Their cats gave them looks that made it clear that they thought their 'owners' the dumbest humans ever to walk the planet.

Damn.

)

'While it is suspicious, I can't think of anything he might have added to those scent samples that would be strong enough to influence them in some way later on.' Regulus decided, even while mentally calling Teddy all sorts of names for smelling the damn things. 'If they were weaker mentally and the scents were somehow tied to Veela magic perhaps...but my understanding is that it's their mind magic and looks that are largely responsible for their ability to so easily seduce and manipulate. Both samples seem unusually pungent to me though. Perhaps because we're in feline form at the moment?'

The world and its scents were quite different in this body. A small mercy really, seeing as he was living with a bunch of teenage boys. What he had to put up with was already bad enough.

'Possibly. It seems to be a day for having my nose assaulted.'

Curious, Regulus asked Siam what he meant.

'Allan has changed his shampoo. I dislike the change.'

Right. Because that was so important to the situation they found themselves in. Ugh. If this was what it was like to love someone so much you were happy to be with them even while stuck in the body of a cat Regulus was supremely grateful that he'd avoided that fate in his previous life. Merlin willing he'd avoided it in his next one. If there was a next one given the sort of backup he'd been given.

How was he supposed to work like this?

'This would be so much easier if we were human.'

'I'd have his confession in minutes.' Siam stated confidently, his tone actually sending a shiver down Regulus's spine.

He thought of the other 'man' as Siam because it was just easier that way. Gellert Grindelwald had been a hero of his after all. To say meeting the man in person had proven to be a major disappointment would possibly the understatement of the century. And not just because the man was currently trapped inside the body of a cat like himself. This 'man' was not how he'd imagined him so often...but every once in a while he was. And it was a shock to his system every time.

'I'm pretty sure we won't be resurrected if we torture the truth from the boy.'

'You think that pathetic creature would require much?'

Ah. Excellent point. Just the threat of what someone with his or Grindelwald's training could do to a man would be enough to make the little bastard spill his guts. Without actually having to spill them.

'If he does intend to act tonight his control is excellent. Nothing about him betrays nerves or bloodlust.'

Turning his head to study the boy in question too, Regulus nodded in agreement after a minute's perusal. Binoche did continue to play his role well. Though not as well as he had when his little potion had been in effect. The difference was there in the way he no longer drew people to him without a lure of sorts.

But the truth of himself Binoche had yet to reveal.

'This would be so much easier if there hadn't been all those reforms after the second war.'

'Too true.'

No more Dementors policing Azkaban. The use of Veritaserum potion restricted and stringently regulated. And don't even get him started on the lack of discipline and proper punishing of students for serious infractions. Why back in his day...sigh.

'Well at least Teddy's prepared if Binoche causes problems during daylight hours. The potions he took will last that long at least.' Though not through the night, which was somewhat concerning. Particularly tonight.

'What potions?'

'The ones Andromeda sent him in order to provide him with extra protection. One to protect him from the effects of most poisons, one to boost healing in case of injury, and the other I don't know. I didn't recognize it." Which irked. 'But I presume it's something else meant to help insure he stays alive.'

Siam hissed. 'And why isn't he sharing these potions with Allan?'

'Perhaps he mistakenly thinks that your boy would be intelligent enough to acquire similar protection?'

'Those aren't potions one whips up within a couple of weeks.'

'Andromeda is a Black. We're always prepared. Unlike some people.'

'And yet there isn't a single one left that still bears that name. So much for your 'preparedness'.'

If it wouldn't reveal the effectiveness of that statement Regulus would have hissed back.

He had to settle for stating that it was nature's fault they were saddled with more female offspring than male. And for that matter his family had multiple members with historical importance, while the most well known member of the other wizard's family before he'd rose to prominence had been the man's great-aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. And her sole claim to fame had been writing 'A History of Magic'.

Siam moved in closer, his eyes narrowing and his stance aggressive. 'You'd be wise not to mention her, Black. Or anyone from my past. Right now I need your assistance, but that won't always be the case. It would be in your best interests to remember that.'

Regulus was tempted to tell Siam to go hack up a hairball...but the other wizard had a point about them still needing each other. Now more than ever.

Plus he just didn't like thinking about hairballs in general.

'Fine.'

'Time for class.'

)

The rest of the day was uneventful and Regulus was exhausted by the end of it. All he wanted was to get to their room, stretch out on the end of Teddy's bed, and sleep. Being on guard and prepared to leap into action at any moment all day had really taken it out of him. Which wasn't to say that he'd been slacking the rest of the time, there was just something about-not important. What was important was that Teddy go to bed so that he could go to bed. Though given the fact that Binoche acted at night, and that they had been operating on the assumption that the night's full moon could play into the other man's plans, maybe he should stay up. Stand guard while Teddy slept and was at his most defenseless.

But he was so tired.

And cats didn't drink caffeine.

Yawning, too tired to care that he couldn't cover his mouth like a proper gentleman, Regulus blinked repeatedly to keep his eyes open.

"Me too, Buddy. Me too."

Looking over and up, Regulus watched as Teddy stifled his own yawn.

"Okay, forget that paper I need to finish. I'll set my alarm for early tomorrow and do it then. My brain is mush."

In some corner of his mind Regulus knew he should be arguing with that idea, schoolwork was important after all and...and...yeah. Teddy was smart enough to finish it tomorrow before it was due.

Thanking the powers that be when they finally reached their door Regulus waited for Teddy to open it enough for him to slip through and then made a beeline for their bed.

Jumping up and into it Regulus stretched out on the covers with a purr of pleasure and then settled in with his head on his front paws, watching Teddy strip down and change into his pajamas.

The boy really did have a fine body.

"You're turning in already, Teddy?"

"Yeah." Teddy stated with a yawn as he tied the strings on his pajama bottoms. "Don't know why but I'm completely knackered. I feel like I could sleep standing up."

Tobias frowned at him. "What about your essay? I thought you weren't done yet."

"I'm going to set my alarm for early, do it then. I'm mostly done already, then it's just proofreading."

"But you hate doing your papers last minute."

"I hate turning in shoddy work more." Teddy yawned out as he set the clock as stated. "And trust me, it would be utter rubbish if I tried to write anything now." Another yawn as Teddy pulled back the covers so that he could slide under them. "Don't worry about keeping me up if you want to work in here. I'll be dead to the world in ten or less."

"You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"Merlin I hope not."

And so saying Teddy pulled the covers back into place and said good night to his roommate, Regulus thinking it was about time because the two talking had been keeping him up. Though damn, wasn't he supposed to be guarding Teddy? Or had he decided that he didn't need to do that? He was just so-no. No he was supposed to be protecting Teddy, especially tonight of all nights. Because...because it was the full moon and that...

Turning his head to stare up the length of the bed Regulus watched Teddy for a couple sleepy minutes before getting to his feet and weaving a little padded up the length of the bed with the thought that he'd sleep at the top of the bed, on the spare pillow. That way he'd be closer to Teddy if he needed him. Well that and the teenager's feet weren't exactly the sweetest smelling.

"You wanna snuggle, Noir?" Sounding amused Teddy's eyes opened a crack as he held up the covers in invitation.

Snuggle? No he didn't want to snuggle. Black did not snuggle. It was...it was...it would probably be really warm and comfortable under the covers with Teddy. And if they were really, really close than Teddy would definitely wake him up if something happened.

Yes. That was a good plan.

Sliding under the covers and then turning back around so that his head was facing the right way, Regulus didn't complain as Teddy's arms came around him. For security reasons only.

"Night, Noir."

Making a sound in return Regulus closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds, Teddy the same against him.


	26. I Will Not Fail

I Will Not Fail

Regulus came awake between one breath and the next, his mind throwing off sleep effortlessly while his body immediately became aware that it was trapped. Trapped by a magically constructed net thrown over him, glowing gold in the darkness of the room as it pinned him down against Teddy's sheets. Sheets that still retained the boy's warmth but-but he could neither see not smell Teddy in the room. He could move under the netting, Regulus quickly discovered, though it was so low that he couldn't stand up under it and was forced to belly along as he frantically looked around for Teddy while yowling at the top of his lungs, trying to gain the attention of the other boys in the room. But none of them stirred. None of them so much as twitched.

Bespelled.

Using every ounce of strength in his body Regulus tried to stand up. And failed. Again and again he failed. And when he tried to slip out by way of the netting's sides Regulus found that it was as if the netting was a tucked in sheet. He couldn't get to the edges, they were too flat against the bed. He couldn't get close to them. His claws did nothing.

Struggling and thrashing about Regulus tried to keep his head and think rationally. But how was he supposed to be rational? Teddy wasn't in bed! Teddy wasn't in the room! Teddy was in danger right now and Regulus wasn't with him. Couldn't protect him. Teddy could be bleeding out somewhere right that minute or calling out to him for help. Help he couldn't give and...and...

NO!

He would not fail. He couldn't fail. He was Regulus Arcturus Black. The last of his line to bear that name. And Teddy was his FAMILY. Of his BLOOD.

There was the faintest scent of blood in the air. Teddy's?

'Damn you to hell, Fates. Damn you to hell. I'll save him if it's the last thing I do!'

Snarling his fury and refusal to give up Regulus twisted and contorted his body as much as the netting would allow, trying to find some give and finding none. It neither gave nor tightened in the slightest. But there had to be a way out. There had to be.

Teddy is counting on you. There's no one else who can save him. Depending on Siam or anyone else in the school to protect Teddy for him was out of the question. He'd been charged with protecting Teddy and he would damn well succeed. Even if it cost him his bloody life all over again, he'd manage it. He'd find a way. Teddy was-Teddy was his to take care of. His to protect.

Merlin knew the boy wasn't up to the task of taking care of himself, which meant that he better get his furry arse out of this mess because...because he couldn't fail, Regulus thought desperately, swiping at the netting with his claws even though he already knew it was useless. But it couldn't end like this. Not like this. He was not going to die or go back into limbo or cease to exist with Teddy's death hanging over his head too.

Was Teddy afraid right now? Trapped in his body the way Gabrielle Goyle had been? Was he fighting like Regulus was fighting, or was he denied even that? Would he be forced to die without even the chance to defend himself? Why? Why was this happening? Teddy was good! Teddy didn't hurt people! He was good and kind and-and he didn't deserve to die! He deserved to grow up and find love and have children and live to a ripe old age. He deserved happiness and life more than anyone Regulus had ever met. He might be one of the least Black like person in their family tree, but he was also the one most deserving of love and protection.

Suddenly exhausted, his strength leaving him as he sprawled out on the bedsheet beneath him, Regulus bowed his head as his mind told him that he was too weak to escape. Was powerless. He'd been outwitted by that halfwit Binoche and now...now Teddy would die because of him. Because he hadn't been strong enough. Smart enough. Hadn't-

Was this his punishment? Was that what this was? Was Teddy just a pawn being used against him because he'd failed to see through the Dark Lord's plans in time? Because he'd passed on information to the Dark Lord, acting as his spy. Because things he'd done had led to the deaths of others? He'd already lost his parents and brother, were they not enough? He had to lose Teddy too? And this time he had to know it was his fault. This time he couldn't do anything to try and protect the one good thing he had in his life. The person who mattered most.

'You are not allowed to die!' Regulus mentally screamed at Teddy in his mind. 'I did not go through these hellish months of being your cat to lose you this way. You are not allowed to up and die after all the trouble I went through to keep you safe and alive. You aren't allowed to make me care about you and then just die on me so that I'm all alone again. I won't allow it! I won't allow you to make me feel this way and then just die on me! You can't do that!'

Muscles tensing and bunching up in preparation to try and get to his feet once more, Regulus pushed up and against the netting...and felt a jolt of electricity and pain course through his body. A pain he'd felt not so long ago when Andromeda had said his name.

A bright light flashed before Regulus's eyes, blinding him. Magic coursed through his veins in a way that had the netting pressing against his back disintegrating so that Regulus was suddenly standing straight and proud when the light vanished.

He was also quite a bit taller than he'd been moments before.

But he couldn't and didn't waste time looking at himself in the mirror, Teddy all that mattered as Regulus leapt off the bed and slid a little on the carpet as he stumbled to find new footing.

Cursing that fact with a vengeance Regulus walked/wobbled over to the door, his mental rant interrupted as he purred in delight to see that he could easily stand up on his back legs, using his paws to twist the bedroom's door knob. It took some awkward maneuvering, but Regulus not only got the door open but kept it open long enough to get through and enter the hallway.

Pausing in front of the door closest to theirs Regulus considered waking some of the other Hufflepuffs up since odds were Teddy had only been forced to bewitch his roommates, not the entire house. Yeah...no. They wouldn't be helpful except as cannon fodder. He had enough possible deaths on his conscience. Not to mention the fact that odds were they wouldn't recognize him and think he was there to eat them. It wasn't like he could tell them otherwise.

He was on his own.

Telling his legs to get with the program and start coordinating properly Regulus took off running to the best of his ability down the hallway, his legs cooperating for the most part by the time he reached the entrance/exit of the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Opening that door Regulus stepped out and then took as deep a breath as possible, nose twitching as he drew as much of the air and its scents into his body as he could.

There. He would know Teddy's scent anywhere.

Springing forth in the direction Teddy had gone Regulus had only just turned the first corner when a scent hit him that had his freezing in his tracks.

The smell of blood. And not a small amount this time around. Twisting his body in the direction of that scent Regulus eyes went wide at the sight that greeted him.

It was Siam, though the other wizard's normally impeccable fur was strained and matted with blood. That at least some of that blood was his was obvious in the way Siam was all but dragging himself across the floor, leaving smears of blood stretched out far behind him.

'Black?'

The sound of Siam's voice in his head jolted Regulus back to awareness, the thought of leaving the other cat behind occurring to him for a moment before Regulus remembered that whatever was going on was big enough that the Fates had thought they were both needed. And even in the shape he was in Siam might still prove useful.

And maybe he didn't like the idea of leaving him like this, possibly to bleed out alone and helpless. Been there, done that, had the memories to prove it.

'It's me.' Regulus called out as he ran over to meet Siam, figuring they could talk on the way as he lowered himself down to his belly. 'Climb on and explain on the way.'

Being in no condition to jump, if that would have even ended successfully otherwise, Siam had to use his claws a little to climb up and onto Regulus's back, finally flopping lengthwise across said back with a loud, long groan of pain.

Ignoring the sting from the scratches now decorating one of his sides Regulus stood up and then started running again, returning his attention to following Teddy's scent.

'What happened to you?' Regulus asked as he ran.

'The security measures Allan was compelled to put on the room and me were extensive. He hasn't lost his touch.'

He'd always frowned on crude language...but fuck.

Also, if Teddy was under the same compulsion as Allan then this suggested that at least some of the potions Andromeda had given him were working. Teddy might be a sweet little Hufflepuff the majority of the time but Regulus knew for a fact that the boy had training extensively with Andromeda outside of school. He could have set far worse traps in that room to keep them inside than he had.

'Why are you so much bigger?'

'I don't know. How big am I?'

'About the size of a leopard. A few inches taller, possibly.'

Regulus smiled to the best of his ability, his teeth definitely on display.

'If Teddy's scent is leading me where I think it is they're outside.'

'Then go faster.'

Now that was an order Regulus was willing to follow.

)

Teddy's fingers twitched uselessly at his sides, spazzing reflexively while silently he cursed the fact that he knew salvation was in his reach. Just not useable. The one downside of the magic 'HELP' coin, as it turned out, was that you had to be able to talk to use it. And he couldn't. He'd tried, back in his room when he'd struggled to fight the compulsions with everything he had in him, but in the end Teddy had only been able to retrieve the coin, fail to activate it, and then not magically barricade his bedroom to keep the occupants in in the way the magic had tried to compel him to. At the time he'd started bleeding from his nose and ears, suggesting that the strain of it was doing him physical damage. Not to mention the pounding headache he was experiencing only reinforced that idea. Though at least it had stopped being excruciating.

Unfortunately that wasn't likely to remain the case for long. Teddy was willing to bet that that level of pain or worse was probably coming their way really soon. At his side Allan was as still as stone, none of Teddy's questioning looks eliciting a response. Allan's face was a blank canvas, suggesting that he was either in a trance or the compulsion was just that strong.

Teddy had yet to decide which of them was luckier.

Shivering in response to the cold night air, his bare feet freezing, Teddy looked towards the Forbidden Forest, sure that that was where the danger would come from.

I can see Hagrid's hut from here. Too bad I can't call out to him for help.

And why are we outside? None of the other victims had been compelled outdoors. Or at least there'd been nothing to indicate that. Maybe with the increased security inside the castle Casper had thought taking things outdoors wise? That made sense, especially if he didn't want their bodies discovered right away. There were a lot of places to hide a body in the forest. Though the centaurs would be super pissed about it. Unless the spiders found and ate them first.

Shit.

Opening his mouth Teddy again tried to force his tongue and lips to form words, succeeding only in a mumbled grunt that didn't remotely resemble the cries for help he was going for.

A noise, or possibly just instinct had Teddy turning his head a little to the left, his eyes searching the trees there for signs of movement or life. One good thing about the full moon was that he could see fairly well at the moment, his eyes straining only for a minute or so before his ears picked up the sound of a snapped branch.

Casper was the first to appear from the tree line, the figures following after the blond far bigger even before they left the shadows. And far more dangerous. Because whether or not Casper had actually intended to use Christopher or not...their friend wasn't the only werewolf in their world. And Casper had brought four of them with him.

Instinct screamed at Teddy to grab Allan and run, but even if that had been possible Teddy knew that there wasn't any point. Even if they could run, which they couldn't, Teddy knew the werewolves would easily run them down. He'd have better luck with the wand in his pocket, but not enough given the tremors his hands were experience and the stacked odds.

So instead Teddy did his best not to react and look as blank and vacant as Allan did. He had to appear as helpless and controlled as possible. Casper couldn't know that Teddy had any chance of fighting back.

In his mind Teddy could all but hear his grandmother's voice in his head, telling him that when faced with a deadly opponent he must be as a snake. Still and alert, muscles tense and ready to spring at a moment's notice. Waiting and watching, waiting and watching for as long as it took. You had to wait for that moment when your pray underestimates you or comes close enough to strike, knowing that sometimes you only get that one shot or die. Then bare your fangs and go for the throat. No mercy. No hesitation.

At the time Teddy had pointed out that regardless of what Slytherins and the other houses might like to think badgers were pretty vicious animals when cornered too...but in this case Teddy figured his grandmother had the right idea. Especially since death by werewolf was definitely high on Teddy's list of ways he didn't want to go. Being mauled in general, actually. And while there was a certain dark irony to it given his bloodlines Teddy wasn't laughing.

Changing Teddy and Allan into werewolves couldn't be the plan here. That would leave them alive and able to tell the world just who they had to thank for their transformation. And yeah, maybe Casper thought they'd be more under his control as werewolves, since these ones definitely were, but Teddy's gut said the plan was for them to die tonight.

Though why this way?

It made sense to kill them if Casper had figured out the role he and Allan had played in discovering what the other boy was up to and acting against him. That made sense. What didn't make sense was Casper's decision to kill them this way knowing that the wounds and other evidence left behind would make the identity of their killers rather obvious. If this was about blaming and hurting the Pureblood community...why suddenly point the finger at people who weren't considered human, much less pure by numerous wizarding countries all over the world. Hell, a lot of work had been done to improve the lives of werewolves in the UK since he was a child, but there was still rampant discrimination. Probably always would be to some degree.

But mentally ranting about that fact would have to wait as Casper came close and closer, his enemy heading straight for him at the moment.

Casper was wearing all black with the hood of the cloak he wore keeping the light of the moon from shining off his pale hair. His wand wasn't in his hand, Teddy noted with immediate interest. Most likely it was on his person somewhere, but if Casper was counting solely on the werewolves to do all his dirty business than that could certainly be used to his advantage. Casper wouldn't want anything that could be traced back to him.

If he knocked Casper out, one solid punch to that smug little face, would his control over the werewolves disappear too, or had they been dosed with something? Could he risk it? Probably not a good idea. If he was alone...but Allan's life was in his hands too.

Now within reaching distance Casper's wandless right hand came up, his pale hand reaching and then cupping Teddy's cheek in a disgusting mockery of a lover's touch. Stroking his fingers over Teddy's skin like Teddy should welcome his touch, when really it turned his stomach.

"It didn't have to be this way, you know. We were supposed to be a team, you and I. I had such plans for us." The words were regretful, yet the underlining anger came through loud and clear. "The son of a werewolf. A man who had almost no family because your Pureblood relatives killed them all for being more. For being special. And best of all the godson of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."

Casper's lips curved into a leer. "And of course it didn't hurt that you're a Metamorphmagus. You could look however I wanted you to. I so value beauty." A shadow fell across his face then. "I was beautiful once, you know. And you...you're content to look ordinary. You could be beautiful, the most beautiful man in the world if you wanted, but you chose this instead. Which given what's about to happen, we'll I suppose it's for the best."

Fingers clenching up Casper raked his nails over Teddy's cheek, drawing thin lines of blood that began to ooze down his skin.

"I'd feel bad about destroying something beautiful."


	27. How It Must Be

How It Must Be

Refusing to react to Casper's actions and words, knowing that their lives absolutely depended upon it, Teddy kept his face blank as blood slid slowly down his cheek and boiled with fury inside his veins. Keeping his gaze fixed towards the forest while keeping Casper in his side vision Teddy waited and prayed that the blond would make the most classic evil vision mistake in history and start the villain monologue. The ultimate weapon when dealing with a bad guy with delusions of grandeur who was more ego than brains or brawn. Or anything really. He just needed more time to access the situation, come up with a plan, and recover enough from earlier that he was up to fighting the compulsions again. He just needed time, dammit.

Though he wouldn't say no to someone rushing in to save them either. So long as he or she was up to the task. The more the merrier, really. At the very least Teddy wanted, needed to live long enough to tell Casper that there was absolutely nothing beautiful about him. That he was ugly inside and out. He damn well better get the chance to do that at least.

"I wish I could ask you how you found out so much about me and my little plan. I came up with a few scenarios since I realized what you naughty boys have been up to but in the end, well, sacrifices will always have to be made. And eventually I'll get some of my answers. From those you conspired with against me." Casper patted Teddy's cheek condescendingly, the boy's face shifting into a grimace as he pulled his hand away, looking at the blood that had no doubt transferred there.

Naturally Casper wiped his hand on Teddy's shirt too, just to add insult to injury. And then he literally hissed a sound of warning when one of the werewolves took moved forward without his permission.

The male, or at least Teddy was fairly sure the werewolf was male given his size, whined but backed up again.

"See how they obey me? It's only fair, after all. I'm going to be their kind's savior. Them and all the others like us who are hunted, ridiculed, and killed because we're not 'pure' enough for the Wizarding World. Not worthy of being seen as more than a mindless 'creature'. I'm doing this for them, you know."

'No.' Teddy thought to himself. 'You're doing this for you.'

"Given what I've just said you're probably wondering why I'm choosing this method to get rid of you. Why I'm going to set up these brave and selfless martyrs to take the fall for killing you and your redhead shadow. But if I don't get all the answers I want from you...why should you get to know any of that? Hmm? But at you can die knowing you're dying for a noble cause too. Above and beyond the fact that you probably already think, in your narrowminded, human way, that you're dying for a worthy cause. Just like your parents."

Oh he so should not have brought Teddy's parents into this.

The grin Casper aimed in his direction did nothing to cool Teddy's desire to beat his smug little face in.

"You two are going to be the end of Hogwarts, at least for a little while. Let's see how safe all the little kiddies are at home."

Fuck. Oh fuck. He got it now.

Casper's original plan had likely been to victimize as many students from Pureblood British families as possible. Taking advantage of them all being in the same place at the same time so that it was sorta like shooting fish in a barrel. Even an idiot like Casper could manage that. How far the little bastard had intended to escalate things was a question only he could answer, but obviously the digging around Teddy and Allan had done had fucked with those plans. And caught Casper's attention. So now Casper had to regroup and thought that...that by arranging for their slaughter at the claws of werewolves they'd be the match on the funeral pyre. The murder of the beloved godson of Harry Potter. What better way to rally others to his side and way of thinking then to insure people all over the magical world started to distrust the not pureblooded. And vice versa. Both sides lashing out at the other in a cycle of violence that would undo all that had been done to improve things.

It wouldn't work long term, Teddy had faith that his family wouldn't let it. But Casper didn't know that. Didn't know them. Of course if the prat only knew what Teddy's grandmother would do to him when she got ahold of him...Casper would be letting him go and heading for the hills, so to speak. Not that that would save him. You did not cross Andromeda Tonks.

"Now let's remove some of your clothes, shall we? This is an interrupted lovers' tryst after all."

Seriously? How dumb did he think people were? Everyone who knew them would see through that in a snap. Not to mention the fact that even if they'd been hiding a passionate romance...well hello, they both were well aware of the Room of Requirement. Which was a way better option than freezing their equipment off outside on a cold fall night. Fuck, Casper could not think for shit on the fly, could he?

All together the four werewolves began making excited, predatory noises in their throats, the sound both chilling...and reassuring since something or someone had to be coming, right? But who were they looking at? Was it a creature from the forest or someone from the school? Friend or foe for that matter.

Muttering words that Teddy didn't catch Casper moved a short distance away to scan the area the werewolves were all looking at, searching for some sign of whatever had caught the attention of his controlled minions.

"What is it? I don't see anyone. What do you sense?"

Obviously no one had ever told Casper that werewolves don't speak human when transformed. Dumbarse.

But what was out there? Because whatever it was...it was agitating the hell out of the werewolves.

Hissing again in anger Casper actually stomped his foot before pointing in the direction the wolves were all looking at. "Go bring me whatever is bothering you, you idiots. Now!"

Following orders with obvious eagerness the werewolves ran off into the darkness, leaving Casper behind. Without protection.

Baring his 'fangs' in a smile of victory, Teddy rushed forward then and as Casper whipped around to face him Teddy drew back his fist and punched the bastard as hard as he could in the throat.

And damn but it felt good.

)

He should have just left Siam to bleed out on the floor.

There was no way in hell the other man was going to be of any use to him given the condition he was in, and the bastard was bleeding all over him. Which, aside from the grossness of it all, also meant that the smell of blood hung heavily around them. A smell that was not only distracting as hell for him, but became highly problematic when they got close enough that the werewolves could smell it. Because like all predators...there was nothing like the smell of injured, bloody prey to get their attention.

Which begged the question, would it still count as murder if he left Siam behind to 'distract' the werewolves while he retrieved Teddy and Allan?

'Don't even think about it.'

'You'd use me.' Regulus pointed out, not denying where his thoughts had gone.

And to his credit 'Siam' didn't pretend Regulus wasn't right. After all, it wasn't like Regulus hadn't studied Gellert Grindelwald back in the day when he'd been foolish enough to idolize the myth of the man. He knew what the other man was capable of 'For the Greater Good'. Regulus was willing to go out on that limb and assume that that motto would include letting a 'comrade' be eaten by werewolves. While still alive.

'Here they come.'

There were indeed four possibly very hungry werewolves coming at them, yes. Which on the A side meant that Teddy and Allan were now only-YES!

Watching Teddy deliver a punch to Casper's throat, the blond crumpling to the ground without making an audible sound...Regulus was just so proud.

'That's my boy!'

'Please. Like taking that twit down required any skill on his part.'

'And yet yours couldn't manage it.'

'He's under a compulsion and just because-'

The werewolves were heading straight at them at top speed, the sight of them...terrifying. Not that Regulus would admit that outloud or let that stop him from doing what had to be done, but in his head he was willing to admit...he was afraid. He wouldn't and couldn't let that stop him though.

'Hold on.'

The werewolves were bigger than he was on two or four feet. And likely slower. Which of their 'kinds' had more stamina remained a big question mark though, especially since Regulus wasn't even sure if he was a cat found in nature currently. But Regulus knew that he could and had to lead them on a merry chase rather than go on the offensive. Engaging them head on would undoubtedly end in his and Siam's death. Regulus wasn't so prideful he didn't recognize that he'd be no match for four werewolves even if Siam were capable of lending any kind of backup at the moment. Which he wasn't. But he could buy Teddy time to get the hell out of there with Allan and so that's what he'd do. That dull-witted gamekeeper's house was within sight. The boys just had to make it there.

Digging his claws into the dirt Regulus used the momentum of the action to whip himself around and then took off in the opposite direction of the shack in question, heart pounding and blood definitely flowing as Siam dug in his claws again to stay on Regulus's back as the chase was on.

Merlin the wolves were faster than he'd thought they'd be.

Going into The Forbidden Forest wasn't an option. Regulus didn't trust himself not to get lost or eaten by something else living in there. They'd have home advantage and the forest was bad enough during the day, much less at night. There was also the fact that Regulus was still getting used to this body and uneven surfaces were most certainly not his friend. Better to be highly visible and out in the open, then risk tripping to their deaths. At least he had excellent night vision on his side.

Pouring on the speed as best he could Regulus couldn't risk looking behind them or checking on the boys. He asked Siam instead.

'All four still on our tail?'

Siam's voice in Regulus's head sounded weak to him. 'Yes. Teddy is dragging Allan towards that ramshackle hut, but they aren't moving fast enough. Binoche is already stirring a little.'

'Shit.' A moment's consideration. 'He'll be able to call at least Allan back to him, won't he?'

'We can't risk assuming otherwise.'

Regulus nodded his head in grim agreement.

Going with his gut Regulus immediately changed course, heading directly towards the feebly stirring prat who'd gotten them all into this mess in the first place.

In his mind Siam hissed at him, pointing out that they'd be all but defenseless against the boy's wand if he recovered enough to use it.

'I know. We all will. That's why I'm going to try and trample him first.'

'Oh. Excellent. Lets.'

In the back of his mind Regulus was again forced to consider whether his actions would be considered murder should the boy end up dead as a result of this maneuver...but it was a price he was willing to pay. If he had to give up all hope of redemption and a new life so that Teddy could live then Regulus accepted that without regret. All that mattered was that he didn't fail him.

Ignoring the burning muscles, the breathes starting to come out in gasping pants he could see in the cold air, Regulus zeroed in on Binoche like a falcon swooping in on its targeted prey. Everything else dimmed or outright faded away as he ran at the boy like his life depended on it. Like all their lives depending upon it.

As he watched Binoche twisted a little back and forth on his back, hands wrapped around his throat protectively since right now that area had to be in a world of hurt. Unfortunately Regulus happened to know that the boy was not without skill when it came to nonverbal spells, so an inability to speak wasn't going to save them here.

'The boys are about halfway there now.'

Only half? Seriously. For Merlin fucking sake!

Snarling out his frustration at that Regulus had a whole new reason to curse when the sound had Binoche's head turning in their direction.

The possibility of death by werewolves proved to be an excellent motivator for Binoche, the boy scrambling up to his knees and then shakily to his feet. Whatever he was trying to shout at the werewolves was coming out a garbled mess at least, one hand still wrapped protectively around his throat. Unfortunately the other hand was now disappearing into the boy's cloak.

Damn it.

But forewarned Regulus was ready when the wand came out and was aimed in his direction, moving just that little bit necessary to the side to bypass the curse cast in his direction. Petrificus Totalus. Regulus recognized the wand movements.

'One down.'

It had hit one of the werewolves? Well that was-

More curses were being flung in his direction, this time thought being put into placement so that they were going to be hit by one or the other unless-damn. No choice.

Putting on the breaks Regulus let himself fall forward, resigned to being trampled instead of Binoche as the wolves that had been all but on his heels tumbled over his and Siam's prone forms. Two ended up sprawled out in front of them on the grass, acting as accidental shields for the moment as their bodies hid Regulus and Siam from Binoche's view. A fact that would have been cause for celebration if not for the fact that the last wolf had ended up half on, half off Regulus torso, squishing Siam between them.

Moving as quickly as he could Regulus bellied out from under the pressing, thrashing weight of the furious beast, realizing immediately when Siam's weight slid off his back in the process. Whirling around Regulus had just enough time to see the coming threat and react, slashing out with his claws in the direction of the muzzle of the closest werewolf, the creature howling its pain and rage as it recoiled from him before lunging forward again, claws lashing out in his direction.

Barely avoiding them Regulus hissed for Siam, calling out for the other man to answer him. But there was no reply. Had he been knocked out in the collision or was it the blood loss?

He couldn't wait to find out.

The three remaining werewolves had gotten to their feet and unlike Binoche, who probably couldn't see him well in the dark and had used Siam's fur to aim, these predators knew exactly where he was. And with Binoche unable to verbally command them...odds were they'd remain focused on the boy's last order to capture them.

Backing up slowly, not wanting to agitate them any more than they already were, Regulus spared a quick glance in Binoche's direction, just in case.

And saw that the blond's full attention was currently aimed away from them.

Towards Hagrid's hut.

Teddy.


	28. An End.  A Beginning

Note: If you're curious, MY canon of a young Gellert is a young Ryan Phillippe. My canon for Regulus's look is Reeve Carney when he's in 'Penny Dreadful'.

An End. A Beginning.

The boys were almost in shouting distance of the groundskeeper's hut now and yet the two of them had yet to make a sound even Regulus's sensitive ears could hear. Ergo Teddy couldn't call out for help because of something Binoche had done to him. Currently the teenagers Regulus had to protect were far enough away that Binoche wouldn't have an easy shot-but there was also nothing blocking any jinx or curse he might want to send flying in Teddy and Allan's direction. Regulus knew that Teddy wouldn't leave Allan behind even to save his own life. Outside help also wasn't going to come in time to save the boys. There was only Regulus and possibly, though very unlikely, Siam. And in a choice between fighting the wizard and taking on the remaining three werewolves...Regulus knew he only stood a chance with the former.

There was no choice. He had to abandon Siam. The other wizard would understand.

Finding another burst of speed Regulus growled and snarled and generally made as much noise as a cat could as he ran towards Binoche as fast as he could. The werewolves were close behind him, too close, but they served the purpose of drawing more attention to Regulus. To the four of them, really. If he could bloody Binoche than maybe the werewolves would succumb to bloodlust and turn on the blond bastard.

That would be sweet.

Two curses were hurled in their direction, Regulus's lips curling into a vicious, feral smile when he heard a loud snarl of pain behind him. Excellent.

But then Binoche turned and threw a beam of red light in the direction of Allan and Teddy, Allan crumbling to the ground. The redhead took Teddy down with him.

Fuck. What was-

A scream of fury and unbearable pain split the air, Regulus stumbling in reaction to the inhuman and yet somehow very human sound. What the hell had made that-Siam. He couldn't afford to look behind him to check, but in his gut Regulus knew that Siam had made that sound. Had seen Allan take the hit.

Charging ahead Regulus added his own call of fury and fear as Binoche, rather than attempt to attack them again, had turned and was now running in the direction of the boys. Heading straight to where Teddy was once again on his feet, grabbing Allan under the armpits to try and drag the other boy towards Hagrid's hut.

Binoche was closer to them than Regulus was. And was surprisingly fast.

Then again...the little fucker had a large predatory cat and three werewolves at the very least coming at him. That would motivate a person to move.

Binoche was also tuning them out and seemed focused on getting to Teddy and Allan. Likely to execute them, Regulus reasoned, the idea a cold chill down his spine. The other two teens were the only ones who could potentially tell someone what they'd seen and who was responsible. Kill them and then running for the safety of the castle was Binoche's best chance of getting out of this scot free.

Flawed logic...but the boy was flawed in every way.

Cursing vividly in his head Regulus tried to pour on the speed and move faster, forcing the cold night air in and out of his lungs while trying not to feel the chill or the pains in his body. The werewolves behind him weren't breathing as hard as he was. Regulus could all but feel their breath on the back of his neck. Definitely heard their growls and snapping of teeth and knew that one stumble and they'd be on him. And that would be it.

Then every part of Regulus burned with fear as his ears picked up the words Binoche was shouting at Teddy. To move away from Allan and let the werewolves have him. Do that and he'd let Allan live.

And as Regulus watched Teddy let go of the redhead...and started moving away from his prone friend. Making himself an easy target, his hands visible and wandless.

No. No. No. No. No. NO!

Teddy was walking towards them, sideways, and-

In a last burst of speed, knowing that once he made it he would be done, Regulus just managed to slide and spin around at the same time to place himself between Teddy and the werewolves.

He had just enough time to note that there was only two of them and then they were on him with their slashing claws and sharp teeth. Slicing into him, his death blood scenting that air just that quickly as they tore and ripped into him.

Goodbye, Teddy.

)

Teddy hadn't been able to see what had been stalking Casper and the werewolves. He'd seen that it was an animal of some sort but that was all he'd been able to tell in those brief glances he'd allowed himself as he'd struggled to get Allan to safety. When the animal had run at him this time Teddy had seen its feline form more easily in the way it moved and brief moments where the moon had hit it right. It looked like a panther or a black mountain lion. If there was a magical creature like that Teddy didn't know of it. And even before it had spun around to protect him, put himself in harm's way to sacrifice himself...at some point in those terror filled milliseconds Teddy had known in his heart that despite the change in appearance...it was Noir. Somehow, despite all the obstacles...Noir had gotten free of the bedroom and had come for him. Come to die for him.

He'd used up all his strength and energy to try and drag Allan to safety. Teddy's hands were shaking from adrenaline and fear. And while he managed to pull his wand out of his pocket and aim...there was nothing he could do as Noir disappeared among the fur and fury as the werewolves pounced on him.

His stunning spell was weak...and useless.

Teddy couldn't even scream his pain and grief as the werewolf jerked from the spell but didn't hesitate to swipe his claws down towards the ground. Down to where Noir must be, unable to rise against their vicious attack.

Another feline scream split the air. But not from Noir as they tore into him. Instead a white form suddenly appearing in the air to latch its teeth into the shoulder of the werewolf in mid swing, the white cat to Noir's black. Siam?

The action made the werewolf's clawed hand scoop so that it swiped/pushed Noir out of the pile of thrashing bodies as the white cat took its prey to the ground with a snarl of victory.

Diving down towards the prone and still black cat Teddy had just enough time for his knees to hit the ground and to place his free hand on the cat's head. Then the cat-then Noir turning his head to look in Teddy's direction. Meeting his gaze for one long moment and then...he just...turned to dust.

Gone just like that as the dust floated off into the breeze like Noir had never been there.

Screaming his rage and heartache inside his head Teddy stared at the space still wet with Noir's blood and then lurched to his feet, his hands fisting at his sides as he tried to-

His name being bellowed in Hagrid's familiar voice made Teddy jerk and spin around.

The pink umbrella in Hagrid's hand sent a curse in the direction of the wolves, bringing Teddy's attention back to the wild animals fighting all but beside him. Or had been. The one werewolf was lying still on the ground, the other thrashing around but tied up with magical cord. And the white cat? The white cat was now running in the direction of Casper.

Casper shot off three wild and ultimately useless curses in the white cat's direction. They missed. And then it was the other boy that went down as Hagrid's spell hit its mark, sending the boy to his knees with ropes now wrapping themselves around Casper as well, pinning his arms to his sides.

But Siam didn't veer away or stop. No. He kept running straight at Casper.

And in true Black fashion...Teddy was okay with the idea that Siam would rip the fucker's throat out. For Noir.

Hagrid, who was kneeling beside Allan's unconscious body, still had his voice.

"DON'T KILL HIM! YOU'LL DAMN YOURSELF! AND ALLAN WOULDN'T WANT THAT!"

The words, which were true as far as Allan went, hung in the air.

And Siam, who'd pounced on Casper and now leaned over him with head drawn back like a snake intending to strike and rip the boy's throat out stilled.

He just held himself there and even from a distance Teddy could see how the creature shook with the effort it was taking not to kill.

More voices.

Turning his head Teddy saw multiple forms coming from all different directions. Human forms this time around, though there were also some patronuses leading the charge. Leading the people in question to them. It was over.

They were saved. Except for Noir.

Looking in the direction of Siam again, even knowing that the cat couldn't answer the many questions he had even if Teddy had a voice, Teddy opened his mouth and-

Gone.

There was no Siam in sight.

"Teddy! Teddy, answer me now! Are you all right, Boy?"

Shaking his head Teddy looked in Hagrid's direction dumbly for a moment and then started stumbling over towards him, like a baby hippogriff just learning to walk.

He couldn't speak, but he could nod to tell them he was okay. Even though Teddy wasn't all right as tears gathered in his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he slowly made his way over to Hagrid and his best friend who was still alive and breathing, Hagrid reassured him. So Teddy worked up a reassuring smile up in turn as he thanked Hagrid for the rescue and then turned to wave as his name was called by those who loved and had come to protect him.

All his family was about to descend on him, but one person, in all his furry disdain, wouldn't be there.

Would never be there.

)

Several Months Later

It was a shame to spend such a beautiful afternoon indoors, but Teddy had promised Allan that he'd come to his big quiz showdown and Teddy wasn't about to let his best friend down. Especially since this competition had been the one thing to liven Allan up since that night in November when they'd almost died and Noir and Siam had. Siam had turned to dust too. Hagrid had seen it. Given the amount of blood the cat had lost even before leaving the castle...that he had 'lived' as long as he had was a miracle.

Allan still blamed himself for what had happened. For not being able to help and being used as a weapon against them. Teddy and countless others had tried to make Allan see that none of it had been his fault, but Allan could be as stubborn as he was smart.

A lot of it had to do with the fact that Siam had suffered before he'd 'died' because of the enchantments and such that Allan had been forced to put up around his bed and bedroom. To escape from them Siam had had to hurt himself badly enough that he'd left blood all over Allan's bed and in a trail leading out of the castle. It was Siam's blood that had ultimately saved their lives in a twisted way. Fred had come around to Allan's room to ask Allan a late night homework question because Allan tended to be a night owl. Fred had seen the blood and when he couldn't force open the bedroom door he hadn't hesitated to call in reinforcements via the special coins they'd been given.

Better to look like a prat than lose a friend.

Hagrid, being the closest, had gotten to them first. The other adults had soon followed along with all the relatives and friends Fred could muster at such a late hour to ride to the rescue. Casper had already been captured at that point and was now in jail where he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. His motives and justifications had been as warped as he was. Thankfully his victims had all woken up after Casper's journal had been found with the spells and potions he'd used detailed inside. None of them remembered what he'd done to them, unlike the werewolves Casper had bespelled to attack him and Allan. They'd all survived, but they'd been deeply wounded both physically and mentally. The bastard. Two of them had been friends of his dad's.

"I wonder which one he is."

Teddy shrugged in response to Allan's question, looking around the back of the stage with a lot less curiosity. They had no idea what the man they were looking for looked like after all. All they knew was that he was as brilliant as Allan was. Which certainly shouldn't have been possible, but the quizzes had suggested otherwise.

In March the Daily Prophet had started holding a trivia contest, a new quiz every Friday for a total of eight quizzes. Those who did it signed their name and then started a built-in clock that meant the quiz was only visible for ten minutes and then the whole quiz faded away and the answers recorded up until that point were sent to the Prophet. The idea had been that the time limit prevented people from being able to look stuff up easily, the questions all super hard. Teddy had tried to do the first one and had done okay...but Allan had actually finished it after Teddy had nagged him into it. Allan probably wouldn't have done the next one if not for the fact that in the Monday edition that had followed it was announced that someone had beat him. Allan had gotten one wrong, while a witch or wizard named G. Schwarz had gotten perfect.

Allan had never, ever, in the history of his seventeen years of life come in second.

The gauntlet, as it were, had been dropped.

By the end Allan hadn't gotten another question wrong and Schwarz had gotten one wrong too, though apparently the wizard had sent in an argument about how it wasn't wrong, which had led to his gender being mentioned in the Prophet's brief article on the matter.

Anyway, in the end it was decided that the two had tied and so instead the fight for the thousand galleon prize would be settled in a quiz battle. The Prophet even sold tickets for it, to reclaim some of their loss.

Shaking his head over that Teddy was about to ask Allan if he was nervous when his friend suddenly went unnaturally stiff and rigid.

Going the same automatically Teddy turned his head to look at what had caught Allan's attention. Make that who.

The young man who looked only a little older than them had most people's attention, the fact that he was gorgeous undeniable. His blondish brown curls were cut short and tight against his head, his eyes dark as they scanned the room. His face was all cheekbones and full lips, like his cousin Louis. The man was also slender and very well dressed, his presence commanding in a way that had nothing to do with his looks.

Giving Allan a jab with his elbow Teddy was about to make a comment about the man's looks when the blond turned his neck to glance behind him, another equally well dressed figure appearing at the unknown man's side with a scowl.

Damn.

This man looked to be Teddy's age and had raven black hair, long bangs in front and the rest tied back in a short tail. His eyes were as dark as his hair, his face equally stunning and both feminine and yet very male. He was short though, and was giving off an aura that said 'approach me at your own risk'. The blond seemed to find him amusing.

Then the blond glanced in their direction. Went still.

Like an arrow shot from a bow the blond walked towards them, the crowds parting ways for him like cresting waves. The dark haired man followed along, his dark eyes staring into Teddy's like he couldn't look away. Teddy couldn't seem to look away either.

"Hello." The blond said when he came to a stop in front of Allan, not a hint of any accent in his voice. "I'm Gellert Schwarz. You are Allan Wimbledon, yes? I saw your picture in the paper."

"Oh." Allan blushed easily. "You're...G. Schwarz?"

"I am, yes. Please, call me Gellert. I have been looking forward to meeting you." The blond held out a hand, his smile dazzling, and when Allan took his hand the blond somehow switched the hold and brought Allan's hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it. "A pleasure."

It was like something out of a romance novel Victoire or Dominique might read.

Also if Allan went any more red he might faint.

The dark haired man mumbled something Teddy didn't catch. It made Gellert roll his eyes.

"And this is my rude and always impatient younger brother Regulus. I got all the charm in the family."

"We don't know that you're older." The dark haired one, Regulus, grumbled.

"Ah...what?"

Gellert's smile for Teddy wasn't nearly as bright as the one he'd shown Allan. "That sounds strange, I know. You see there was an accident a few months ago that resulted in my brother and I losing a large portion of our memories. We woke up after a magical explosion with no memory of our family or how we got there. Just our first names and our learned knowledge like spells and about the magical world in general. We know we're brothers only because the testing of our blood says we are. No one came forward to claim us as theirs, and no one in Germany could find records of us. Therefore our ages are unknown...though I'm clearly the older and more mature one."

"Yes. And the explosion was probably your fault too."

"And whatever sins I committed in the past, being stuck with you is obviously my punishment for them."

Teddy had to laugh at the very brotherly exchange of glares the two were doing, Allan chuckling as well.

"Ah, good. You've both arrived. Gentlemen, if you two would come with me we're ready to start the quiz." All beaming smiles the middle-aged witch who was in charge of the contest came hurrying over, her fuchsia robes very...eye-catching. "Your friends can stay backstage to watch from the wing of course. Or I can arrange for seats for them."

Teddy's statement that he had a seat reserved overlapped Regulus's statement of the same.

"Excellent, excellent. Now come, come. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

In a flurry of motion the witch had an arm through Allan's and then the other through Gellert's, all but dragging the two off with her as they headed for stage left.

Teddy watched them go and then turned his head to look at Regulus, jerking a little as the dark haired man was suddenly just in his personal space, even shifting up and onto the balls of his feet so that they were closer to eye level as those somehow suddenly familiar black eyes bore into his.

"Do I...know you? There's something about you. Something familiar and..." Regulus trailed off, color blooming at the top of those pale, sharp cheekbones before the man took a step back, looking embarrassed.

Wanting desperately to ask what the man had been about to say Teddy forced the words back, sensing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer. "I don't think we've met. I'm pretty sure I'd remember you. Though there is something-maybe your eyes. Black eyes run in my family."

"But not in your case."

"I'm a metamorphmagus. My eyes are whatever color I want them to be." Teddy made his eyes go just as black as Regulus's to make his point.

"Fascinating. And it explains your hair."

Right. His hair was cerulean blue at the moment. He'd forgotten.

"We should take our seats...are you sitting in those reserved for his-your...?"

"Best friend. I'm Teddy, by the way. Teddy Lupin." Teddy's heartrate picked up speed as he maybe, just maybe, detected a hint of relief at that answer in Regulus's eyes as they shook hands.

A shiver of awareness and anticipation went up Teddy's spine. Was he...?

"I'm happy to meet you. Please call me Regulus." The foreigner inclined his head. "Perhaps we could sit together. If you like."

"I would like that, yes."

Pointing in the direction of the exit they needed to take Teddy found it surprisingly easy to fall into step with Regulus despite the man's shorter stride. Though Regulus certainly had a presence that made him seem bigger than he was. It was pretty cute.

The man was even cuter.

Aiming a beaming-okay flirty smile in Regulus's direction, Teddy's smile just got that much bigger when the other man gave him a small smile too before looking away, delightful shy it seemed when it came to this sort of thing.

But when they got to the right section Regulus gave James a look that had the redhead moving so that Regulus could sit beside Teddy, and as they took their seats side by side Teddy couldn't help but shoot Regulus looks from the corner of his eye.

Regulus was doing the same.

Huh.

And suddenly feeling very happy, like some last puzzle piece had fallen into place, Teddy beamed some more and settled in for an entertaining show.

He'd have to offer to take the Schwarz brothers out for dinner to make up for Allan wiping the floor with Regulus's brother.

Teddy couldn't wait.

…...

The contest lasted for four hours before the hosts canceled it. They'd had to start researching questions to ask and neither Allan nor Gellert was at all impressed by their caliber of the questions, not to mention the wording and limited knowledge of their judge. They'd started lecturing the judge AND audience about things they would all have been fine never knowing. In the end the Daily Prophet people were willing to give each man a thousand galleons just to end the insanity.

The double date afterwards...went very well.

As did all the other double dates that would follow over the years and decades.

The End


End file.
